Tan sencillo como enamorarse
by Vely Malfoy
Summary: La guerra, el amor y la traicion se apoderan de Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy lucha por intentar no sucumbir a los encantos de esa joven que lo atormenta!  Tambien aparece el hermoso cuerpito de Theo .
1. Hogwarts

**Hogwarts.**

Los jóvenes pasaban y les lanzaban una mirada de extrañeza, era la primera vez que las veían y no sabían si ellas pertenecían a su mundo o se habían equivocado, el hecho es que estaban como todos esperando que el tren escarlata partiera, una era de cabellos castaños y rizados con una mirada miel profunda que al mirarte parecía que podía ver hasta el interior de tu alma, media alrededor de 1.68, delgada, con una personalidad misteriosa y a la vez común a cualquier chica de su edad divertida y relajada; la otra tenía el cabello castaño y lacio llegándole casi a la mitad de la espalda, tenía unos ojos verde aceituna, media aproximadamente 1.60, delgada, con una personalidad callada aunque muy espontanea con aquellas personas que se ganaban su confianza, ambas de dieciséis años.

-Vamos Valery no esperarás a que llegue papá, como siempre a último minuto- dijo Victoria la chica de cabello lacio.

-Pues tengo la esperanza de que así sea- dijo Valery la hermana de rizos.

-Ya, cinco minutos y entramos- dijo Vicky.

-¡Mira ahí viene! Sabía que no nos fallaría- dijo –Te tardaste mucho, ¿me trajiste mi regalo?

-Sí, aquí está tu varita nueva, espero que ésta si te dure y te aguante, cuídala por favor- dijo su padre, un hombre caucásico de unos cuarenta años, cabello castaño y ojos verdes, derrochante de elegancia y con una mirada humilde como salido de una novela, entregándole una pequeña caja alargada forrada en papel de regalo con un lazo Azul.

-Gracias papi- dijo la hija de cabellos rizos.

-¿Y el mío?- preguntó la joven de cabello lacio.

-Ten- dijo entregándole una pequeña caja forrada en papel de regalo con un lazo Verde –Feliz cumpleaños mis niñas- dijo un padre algo nostálgico, al mirar la gran locomotora recordó sus días de juventud y lo mucho que le recordaban sus hija a su madre.

-Gracias- dijeron al unísono abrazando a su padre, después de esta despedida las dos chicas se subieron a la gran locomotora escarlata, era la primera vez que irían a Hogwarts, camino hacia su nueva aventura.

Las dos chicas avanzaron por los corredores del tren de los alumnos de sexto curso, buscaban un compartimiento vacío.

-Oye ¿cómo se llama el chico ese que siempre te escribe?- preguntó Vicky.

-No creo que no lo recuerdes, acaso no estoy cansada de decirte que es el gran Harry Potter! El que era nuestro vecino antes de que nos mudáramos- dijo Vely presumiendo.

-Solo te pregunté su nombre no si era grande o no- dijo Vicky en tono cortante. –Ya, busquemos asiento en un compartimiento vacío, no quiero hablar con nadie.

-Eso no es raro en ti, el día que seas más social pasaremos mucho más tiempo juntas- asintió su hermana. –Mira aquí hay uno- dijo entrando a uno de los compartimientos.

Al entrar las dos hermanas se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral, Valery empezó a probar su varita nueva, era de madera de haya y pluma de fénix, bonita, flexible y resistente de 24cm y cuarto, Victoria empezó a destapar el regalo que le había hecho su padre, al mirar que era el último perfume que había salido en la portada de corazón de bruja, era una fragancia que solo se le podía complacer a las más adineradas del mundo mágico.

-¿Que papá aún no se da cuenta que con este tengo dos?- dijo Vicky.

-Igual yo, a veces como que no recuerda lo que nos regala, pero ese es bueno y dicen que con los chicos funciona perfectamente, deberías usarlo, me dijeron que aquí en Hogwarts hay chicos muy guapos e interesantes, así como Harry aunque te agradecería mucho que no lo veas a él- dijo con aire de superioridad el que se le esfumó al ver a los ojos de su hermana y percatarse de que ella nunca la traicionaría. –Lo siento, no quise decir eso, es solo que a veces soy un poco loca, ya me conoces no me hagas caso- le dijo al ver que la miraba con una cara de exasperación por el ego de su hermana.

-Siempre eres así, te conozco- admitió Vicky.

-Esta noche va a llover- dijo Valery cambiando el tema –Lo presiento.

-Diablos- dijo su hermana empezando a mirar con detalle el perfume, notó que no era el que ella tenía, era una edición limitada de Secret's Magic's. –Oh este no es el que yo tengo- dijo sonriendo frívolamente para si –Este es una edición que tú no tienes.

-¿QUE? No es justo, yo también quiero uno- dijo haciendo un puchero infantil.

-Nadie te mandó a romper tu varita ¿o sí? Inventando encantamientos nuevos bah!- dijo la ojiverde.

Escucharon como se abría la puerta de su compartimiento, Victoria solo vio cómo su hermana se lanzaba a los brazos de un chico de gafas.

-Harry te he extrañado mucho, moría por verte- dijo Valery emocionada.

-Vely, estás hermosa y tú también Victoria- dijo Harry echándole un ojo a la distraída ojiverde, pasó al compartimiento y empezó a hacerle cumplidos a la rizada, en sus ojos había un brillo fascinación por la chica que tenía delante, al rato entró un pelirrojo de aspecto desaliñado, Victoria vio al chico con algo de escepticismo.

-Hola hermosa- dijo Ron dirigiéndose a Vicky ella que en ese momento miraba hacia la ventana volteó a verlo y se lo encontró peligrosamente cerca de su cara.

-ALEJATE ENGENDRO- gritó la chica que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sacó su varita y gritó –EXPELIARMUS.

El pelirrojo salió disparado y se golpeó contra la puerta del compartimiento que en ese momento se encontraba cerrada. La chica de cabello lacio salió hacia los corredores, con algo de suerte encontraría otro compartimiento vacío.

Valery y Harry contemplaron la escena expectantes, Harry solo fue a donde su amigo y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Por Merlín Ron disculpa, ella es algo retraída, voy a buscarla antes de que mate a alguien, de verdad lo siento- dijo y salió corriendo en busca de su hermana, la encontró dos compartimientos después del de ellas, murmurando y quejándose de que ese pelirrojo sin escrúpulos había invadido su espacio personal.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Valery.

-Sí, que no ves- dijo Victoria altaneramente.

-Está bien solo me aseguraba- dijo Vely –Mira ya estamos llegando deberías colocarte la túnica, relájate y prepárate a vivir una nueva experiencia.

-Bueno será- suspiró resignada.

En el gran comedor las chica habían tenido la experiencia de encontrarse con el calamar gigante una de ella estaba empapada ya que se había caído.

-Vamos el agua no pudo estar tan fría, así refrescas tus ideas- rio Valery.

-HA, HA, HA, muy gracioso tu comentario- dijo sarcásticamente Victoria.

-Quiero tocar en Gryffindor- dijo Valery –Para estar con Jamie (Harry), aunque mirando la mesa de Slytherin hay muchos galanes con los que me gustaría compartir-.

-¡Me da igual en cual toque!- dijo un poco fuera de sí Victoria.

-Ushhh discúlpame señorita No-me-importa-nada, sé que estás moles…- Valery no pudo terminar la frase porque la profesora McGonagall la llamaba para colocarle el sombrero.

-Valery Ressemberg- la chica subió hacia donde se encontraba el banquillo y se sentó, dejando que la profesora le colocara el sombrero en su cabellera rizada.

-Ummm, una mente brillante, llena de pasiones y dispuesta a todo aunque… veo que tienes una mente astuta llena de malevolencia que ni tú conoces, así que me decido por… SLYTHERIN- dijo el sombrero seleccionador, los colores de la túnica de la chica cambiaron de negro a verde y plateado.

-Victoria Ressemberg- anunció la profesora.

-Genial- dijo la chica en forma de quejido, al sentarse en el banquillo le colocaron el sombrero.

-Una joven egida, astuta y ególatra… pero también veo una mente fulgurante así que será… SLYTHERIN.

Ya sentadas en la mesa de Slytherin Valery notó la presencia del chico rubio y ojos grises que hablaba en voz alta y altanera como para ser notado, "Draco Malfoy" pensó, lo recordó porque Harry lo había descrito en algunas de sus cartas, y no evitaba lamentarse por no haber quedado en la casa de su Jamie, Draco miraba expectante a la chica de ojos miel, era una mirada infinitamente profunda, de pronto vio como la chica saludaba hacia la mesa de en frente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia allá vio como Harry Potter su mayor enemigo la saludaba, al ver esto no pudo evitar sentir más rabia de la que ya sentía hacia él.

Victoria por su parte no paraba de ser observada por un muchacho de tez morena y ojos azules, ella se sentía incomoda por la mirada del joven y casi podía adivinar cuales eran sus pensamientos, el chico que estaba frente a ella tenía unos espectaculares ojos verdes, cabello castaño y de tez pálida. Ella se sentía realmente incomoda por la mirada de esos dos jóvenes taladrándola.

-Valery porque ellos me miran tanto- le preguntó en susurro Victoria a su hermana.

-Porque después de mi tu eres la chica más linda de todo el colegio- dijo la rizada

-Si egocéntrica te creo, ¿qué sabes tú si aquí hay chicas más bonitas que tú?- susurró.

-¿Que no miras que todos nos observan tontita?, incluso esa pelirroja nos ve con mala cara, ¿no crees? – Susurró señalando a la pelirroja que estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor- por cierto esa como que es Ginny la hermana de Ron, ¿no crees?-.

- ¡Que voy a saber yo! ¡No tengo tantos contactos como tú!, en realidad a ninguno, aunque si se parecen- dijo la hermana.

-Bueno tampoco es que tengo muchos, solo conozco a Jamie-.

-¿Quién demonios es ese?- preguntó la ojos verde con aire de indiferencia.

-¡Pues Harry! El amor de mi vida- dijo la ojimiel con una mirada risueña.

-Bueno a ver Vely, ¿quién es aquella chica de cabellos castaños y enmarañados? – Preguntó Vicky.

-¿Cúal, la que me copia el estilo de una mala manera? Esa es Hermione Granger la mejor y sabionda amiga de Harry- respondió con un aire de suficiencia, ella sabía que a su hermana le afectaría el orgullo saber que había una chica con las mismas capacidades de ella, sin embargo lo dijo con una intensión oculta, ya que a Vely no le simpatizaba mucho la chica de rulos desaliñados.

-Pues eso lo veremos, porque no creo que pueda con mi coeficiente.- dijo Vicky con voz altanera.

-Pues eso es lo que tengo entendido, según Harry no sale de un libro- Acentuó Vely.

Ya en la sala común Pansy Parkinson les indicó su habitación a las recién llegadas, está por curiosidad vio que sobresalía del bolso de una de las chicas una caja muy parecida a la que había visto en la revista Corazón de Bruja conteniendo el perfume Secret' s Magic' s.

-Aléjate de mis cosas, no te quiero cerca de ellas- gritó Victoria al ver que Pansy tomaba admirada el perfume nuevo que sobresalía del bolso. Esta exaltada por el grito soltó el perfume el cual se quebró al tocar el suelo, perfumando toda la habitación, Victoria roja de la ira sacó casi a patadas a la chica que le había destrozado el regalo de su padre. Los chicos en la sala común escucharon los alaridos de Vicky y los tres prefectos fueron a ver que sucedía. Draco fue el primero en entrar a la asfixiante habitación.

-¿Pero qué demonios pasó aquí?- preguntó Zabinni viendo como Victoria estaba sentada en el piso haciendo puchero. Blaise como todo caballero se le acercó y le preguntó que pasaba.

-Una idiota me partió el perfume que mi padre me había regalado por mi cumpleaños- dijo la chica con un tono frío en su voz.

-Oh lo lamento- dijo el moreno, simplemente se alejó –No pasa nada solo fue un perfume-.

-Simplemente un perfume no querido- dijo Vely exaltada, llamando la atención de los tres individuos que voltearon a mirarla. –Un perfume carísimo edición limitada muy difícil de conseguir y que no cualquiera puede comprar-.

-Sí, ¿cuánto cuesta? Yo se lo compro- dijo Draco altaneramente.

-No es tanto el dinero- dijo Valery –Es el valor sentimental, idiota, ese se lo dio mi papi.

-Conmigo evítate las faltas de respeto y tranquila, este se lo daré yo- dijo Draco en tono cortante y presumido.

-Si eso deseas- dijo Valery en tono desafiante, ella camino hacia su baúl sacó una pluma y un trozo de pergamino, anotando el precio del perfume junto con el nombre de este- Ten aquí esta, si puedes consíguelo.

-Ahora ¡LARGO!- gritó Victoria mientras entraba al baño y cerraba la puerta de un golpe.

-Ay pero que humor- Bromeó Theo.

-Si no quieres que ella te golpee, sigue sus consejos- Dijo Valery con una risilla sacando sus cosas del baúl.


	2. Proposiciones & Peleas

**Proposiciones y Peleas.**

Había pasado una semana, Harry estaba muy nervioso, ese día le propondría a Vely que fuera su novia, le había pedido algunos consejos a su hermana pero solo consiguió que esta le gritara frente a todo el gran comedor.

Victoria cada vez lo pensaba más, su cabeza daba vueltas, recordaba el desplante con que le había salido al ojiverde, de cualquier manera sabía que a su hermana le gustaba y que más que eso estaba loca por él, y sabía que haber hecho lo que hizo delante de todos estuvo mal, pensó en que no le gustaría que le hicieran lo mismo solo por un ataque de malcriadez, así que decidió no ser tan dura con él, salió corriendo hacia el gran comedor, tenía que hablar con Harry, debía disculparse por el ridículo que la había hecho pasar. Cuando la chica llegó al gran comedor tenía todo el cabello en la cara, se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor y vio a Harry sentado con Ron y la desaliñada castaña.

-Harry tenemos que hablar- dijo la pelo lacio.

-Claro Victoria- dijo Harry y siguió a la chica hacia el vestíbulo algo temeroso.

-He decidido ayudarte- dijo la ojiverde un poco agitada. -De verdad- aseguró al mirar la cara de extrañeza de Harry.

-¿Y cómo me ayudarás?- dijo el pelinegro.

-Bueno no hay que ayudarte mucho creo que ella lo está esperando, solo te falta la técnica, a ella le gustan las rosas amarillas, cuando se los pidas trata de regalarle unas así la tendrás en tus manos- dijo marchándose.

En los jardines recostada en un árbol se encontraba la risueña Vely, con el presentimiento de que algo maravilloso le pasaría ese día, sentía ganas de correr, bailar, cantar pero solo se sentó a meditar en todos esas emociones encontradas, a lo lejos se veía venir un nervioso Harry, algo pensativo e indeciso, de un momento a otro se aflojó la corbata pareciendo algo incómodo, sentía que se asfixiaba y le apretaba la ropa, así que desabrochó dos de los botones de la camisa, para sentir más aire en sus pulmones.

-Hola- dijo sentándose al lado de la chica que tan embobado lo tenía desde algún tiempo.

-Hola Jamie- dijo ella sintiendo el nerviosismo del chico, y reprimiendo las ganas de saltarle encima y decirle todo lo que sentía y lo que lo quería desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Y en ese mismo instante sintió en su corazón la inseguridad del chico, él porque estaba allí ese día, mordiéndose los labios con ganas de decirle algo que no le salía pero quería gritar, aún reprimió las ganas de preguntar que le pasaba y esperó pacientemente a que él tuviera el valor de hablar.

-Mmmm Vely yo, yo… desde hace algún tiempo he… he estado sintiendo… yo quiero…- decía el chico con voz quebradiza tratando de hacer aparecer una rosa amarilla cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- Si Harry lo sé, y aunque no puedas decirlo te lo digo yo, Si Harry, Si quiero ser tu novia- dijo la estoy ojimiel algo sonrojada mirando el piso.

Al levantar la vista vio que Harry la veía fijamente con ternura, trémulo se acercó cada vez más hacia sus labios rosas deseosos de él, fue en ese instante que sus labios se unieron dándole paso a un sinfín de sensaciones y sentimientos. Al despertar de su encantador sueño se dieron cuenta de que Ron, Hermione y Neville los rodeaban con cara de quién comete una travesura, tenían rato llamándolos para ir a clase de encantamientos, la pena y el pudor invadió a Harry y Vely, se pararon rápidamente y corrieron hacia el castillo.

Blaise estaba sentado en la cama de la habitación de Theo viendo como Draco caminaba de un lado a otro, no sabía cómo demonios encontrar el endemoniado perfume que había ofrecido, su madre le había informado que lo buscaría en su viaje a Francia pero tenía una impresión de que no lo encontraría.

-Dime con qué cara voy a ver a Valery si no encuentro ese jodido perfume- dijo Draco sentándose al lado de su amigo con aire obstinado.

-Con la que tienes siempre, me imagino- dijo Theo entrando a la habitación.

-Theo ya hablaste con tu tía, le preguntaste lo que te dije- le preguntó Draco obviando el estúpido comentario del ojiverde.

-Sí, ella dice que si te lo puede conseguir pero tomará su tiempo- dijo Theo restándole importancia y empezando a quitarse sus prendas para darse un reconfortante baño.

- Por cierto Draco- dijo Blaise – ¿Recuerdas lo que te pedí verdad?- le preguntó el ojiazul.

-Si Blaise, ¿pero como se lo vas a dar tú?- preguntó Draco alzando una de sus cejas.

-No lo sé, pero lo haré- dijo Blaise levantándose de la cama y avanzando hacia la puerta.

-Si eso es lo que deseas- dijo Draco y junto con su amigo salieron a la sala común.

Harry y Vely se encontraban sentados en el patio de transformaciones mirando las estrellas, el ojiverde le explicaba a la rizada sobre las constelaciones y algunas historias muggles, Vely se sentía enamorada, cuando estaba con él se sentía morir e ir al cielo, quería gritarle que lo quería, él se sentía enloquecer por ella cada vez que la veía, sentía un huracán de sensaciones, y su león interior se despertaba cada vez que ella se estremecía en sus brazos.

-Todavía no me creo que lo que tenemos sea real- dijo Vely soñadoramente.

-Dame un beso- dijo con dulzura el ojiverde, ella le dio un suave beso, él la cargó dándole vueltas por el aire, luego la apretó contra su pecho y la beso nuevamente. –Si es real cielo- dijo Harry con ternura, se acostaron en el pasto, él cada que quería le robaba un beso, ella lo miraba con cariño y le sonreía con ternura, lo quería se sentía enamorada, en el firmamento vislumbró una estrella fugaz.

-Pide un deseo- susurró Vely tomando la mano de Harry.

-Deseo tenerte siempre a mi lado- suspiró él sonriendo y viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

-Siempre juntos- dijo esta con voz soñadora.

Victoria se encontraba en la sala común Sly terminando un pergamino con Vely, en ese momento Draco pasó con su mirada altanera, Valery que no podía olvidar por su maldito orgullo y la discusión con el rubio referente al perfume, por lo cual hizo u pequeño comentario con el sarcasmo por delante.

-Hermana ¿y tu perfume?- preguntó Valery lo más fuerte que pudo para que el rubio escuchara, Victoria solo levantó la mirada y viendo a su hermana con reproche, se limitó a no contestar -VICKY respóndeme- dijo entre dientes.

-Tu perfume viene en camino muñeca- dijo Draco acercándose a Victoria y susurrándole en el oído, viendo a Valery de reojo se alejó de la ojiverde y dijo –No hago caso a comentarios de víboras traidoras- Valery observó al ojigris con recelo haciendo una mueca se marchó hacia los jardines refunfuñando.

-Esa estuvo buena- dijo Vicky dejando ver sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa burlona.

-Primera vez que te veo sonreír- comentó Draco sentándose a al lado de Zabini que no le quitaba la vista a la ojiverde.

Victoria continuó con lo suyo y escuchó la voz masculina de Draco que decía "Como demonios voy a poder reparar ese pedazo de chatarra".

En los jardines del colegio se encontraba el trío dorado debajo de un árbol, Harry hablaba mientras que sus amigos lo miraban con un aire de fastidio, Vely se acercó y con cara de saber que pasaba le dio un beso y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo James? ¿No crees que ya está como repetitivo el tema? ¡Relájate!- dijo Vely mirando las nubes.

-Sabes Vely, como tú eres de Slytherin ¿podrías espiarlo ¿no?- dijo Harry omitiendo el comentario de su novia.

-¿Qué, No te parece suficiente vigilarlo con el mapita ese como se llama, el mapa del andador?- el pelirrojo y la desaliñada castaña rieron ante el absurdo comentario.

Harry con cara frustración se limitó a decir –Merodeador, ¿cuántas veces te lo voy a repetir?-.

-Todas las que sean necesarias, amor mío ¿o te molesta? Si te molesta me lo dices- dijo haciendo puchero Vely ya que estaba un poco dolida por el comentario de Harry.

-Lo siento mi cielo- dijo Harry e insistió por la idea anterior – ¿Pero lo harás cierto?- colocando cara de Bambi y besando su mano, él sabía que ella no se resistía a ese gesto.

-Está bien, lo haré- dijo sonriendo tiernamente ante el gesto del chico que tan ilusionada la traía, ella recordaba vívidamente al pequeño y tímido niño que muchos años atrás había sido su vecino antes de mudarse a América.

Días después Vely cumplía con la promesa hecha a su novio, espiaba cada que podía al rubio pedante de cuerpo impactante, ciertamente se dio cuenta que el chico ocultaba algo muy raro, se le veía nervioso y últimamente muy solitario, pasaba mucho tiempo en la sala de menesteres, con quien lo veía hablar en ocasiones era con su hermana Vicky la cual no había querido hablar del tema por mucho que le suplicaba, llevaba días tratando de sacarle información pero esta parecía una tumba ante el tema, lo que exasperaba a Vely y hacia que odiara cada vez mas al rubio.

-Por favor!- instó la ojimiel en tono de súplica a su hermana. –No puedo creer que quieras más a ese hurón albino que a tu hermana, o es que acaso ¿te gusta?- dijo reprochando, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Cómo demonios voy a quererlo más a él, eres mi hermana por favor no seas idiota, ese novio tuyo te tiene cegada ve la realidad deja de vivir en ese maldito mundo ficticio que te quieres crear porque solo conseguirás estrellarte contra una pared y yo estaré ahí para restregártelo en la cara, y si me gusta ¿qué?, ¿Acaso te molesta?- gritó la ojiverde dejando a toda la sala común de Slytherin en Shock incluyendo a su hermana, ella nunca llegaba a esos extremos siempre era sumisa con ella y era la primera vez que la veían pelear y la primera vez que le gritaba de esa manera lo que dejó a Valery pasmada.

-Ah no, no hermanita no quieras confundirme con tu arte retórico, tanto tú como yo sabemos que tu nuevo amiguito esconde algo, algo muy retorcido y estoy a milésimas de saberlo, si te gusta o no ya será tu problema aunque recuerda su historial, no creo que tú seas para él diferente a las demás, y cuida de mi a tu pequeño hurón albino no sea que uno de estos días lo enfrente y el muy tonto salga perdiendo- dijo Valery o más bien casi gritó, al voltearse para marcharse se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba parado tras ella con aire frío, miró a su hermana y esta la veía con una sonrisa arrogante plasmada en su gélida expresión, Vely vio a Draco con rabia en sus ojos y dándole un tropezón se marchó hacia su habitación.

Draco se acercó a Victoria la cual se había sentado en uno de los sillones, con una fría lágrima recorriendo su nívea piel, este se sentó a su lado y en un gesto de exuberante grandeza paso uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de la pelo lacio, ella se acurrucó llorando en el ejercitado pecho del rubio, este ni siquiera se consternó un poco ante el llanto de la que últimamente había sido su más fiel confidente.

Zabini pasó en ese momento por la sala común y viendo la escena sentió un retorcijón en sus entrañas, era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación, se sentía molesto por el cuadro que había visto, se sentía traicionado por aquel rubio que decía ser su amigo, nunca pensó que eso ocurriría y menos con la chica que le había gustado desde la primera vez que la vio, cuando vio esos ojos verdes que deslumbraban a cualquiera con solo una mirada, ese pelo lacio que tanto le gustaría acariciar, esa piel aporcelanada sin imperfecciones, esas manos tan delicadas, parecía una muñequita salida se un cuento, una de las que se debían cuidar porque cualquiera podía romperla, sin más el moreno caminó hacia su habitación desganado, su mejor amigo le había fallado!

Valery después de la discusión con su hermana había cambiado su humor, ya no era la chica relajada y divertida que todos conocían, se mostraba arrogante, gélida, hasta cínica, había decidido llevar hasta el final la promesa que le había hecho a Harry, tenía que lastimar a ese chico de facciones perfectas que la había hecho pelear con su hermana, y con la cual se estaba compenetrando mucho.

Un sábado al ir Draco saliendo de las mazmorras para dirigirse al séptimo piso se encontró a Valery que iba a verse con Harry, esta llevaba puesta una falda muy corta de tachones color blanco con franjas verdes y una franelilla ceñida al cuerpo la cual contrastaba con la falda, esta estaba inclinada hacia adelante atando las agujetas de uno de sus tenis verdes, se fijó en que la falda se le subía dejando ver parte de su ropa interior de encaje blanco, no pudo reprimir el pensamiento de que la chica tenía un buen trasero y una buena figura la cual le había llamado la atención el primer día que la vio, esta se dio cuenta que el chico la observaba, se enderezó con un aire de superioridad

-¿Qué, Te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó la rizada con ironía, el rubio se tensó e ignorándola olímpicamente continuó su camino dejando a la chica riendo cínicamente. Harry se dirigía rápidamente al encuentro de Vely cuando se topó con Victoria en el quinto piso la llamó, pero esta pareció no escucharlo.

-Victoria por favor necesito hablar contigo- dijo Harry tomándola suavemente por un brazo haciendo que volteara, la castaña lo miró de arriba a bajo como si fuera un bicho, al Harry darse cuenta la soltó. –Disculpa, solo quería preguntarte si sabes algo del comportamiento de tu hermana, es que esta muy extraña, y quería saber si le había pasado algo-.

-Lo siento Harry no sé, no puedo ayudarte- concluyó secamente sin darle más detalles, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Harry continuó su camino había quedado de encontrarse con la rizada en el puente colgante y al llegar allí la encontró sexymente parada contemplando el escenario natural que tenía en frente.

-Hola mi cielo- dijo este dulcemente pasando sus manos suavemente por su cintura de la ojimiel cerrándolas en una abrazo y se quedo así un rato viendo el paisaje por encima del hombro de ella y pensando en su extraña actitud, no se veía tan alegre y soñadora como antes. -¿Qué te pasa Vely últimamente estás muy extraña, tu no eres así quiero volver a ver tu hermosa sonrisa?. Concluyó pero esta siguió en silencio como si las palabras de Harry no le importaran.

-Odio a Draco Malfoy eso es lo que pasa- dijo esta finalmente. –Hace unos días discutí con Victoria, ella sabe lo que él trama pero no quiere decírmelo, odio a ese maldito, odio su egocentrismo y odio que este tan cerca de mi hermana- exclamó esta con resentimiento.

-Yo también lo odio, pero por favor no lo odies tanto mi cielo, que del odio al amor hay solo un paso, y tú solo eres para mi- dijo graciosamente tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a la chica pero no resultó.

-No seas ridículo Harry- dijo alzando un poco la voz soltándose de él. –¿No entiendes que no estoy para bromas estúpidas?-. El ojiverde se extraño ante la actitud de la chica pero sin embargo la vio con dulzura la tomó por una de sus manos y la haló hacia él.

-Lo siento pero entiende que yo solo quiero verte feliz- dijo suavemente mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de la rizada, y esta lo abrazó. –¿Disculpas mi comentario absurdo?- Vely se separó de él lo vio fijamente por unos segundos esbozó un débil sonrisa y lo besó tiernamente, se apoyaron nuevamente contra el puente a contemplar el paisaje y pasaron el resto de la tarde entre besos, abrazos y temas triviales.


	3. El Baile!

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Personajes como Victoria, Valeria, Andre... son de la creación de la retorcida mentesita de mi prima Lunatica Black y mía su servidora Vely... y de mi maléfico hermano que lo que quería era matar gente por doquier en esta historia, pero no se lo permitimos DEL TODO... **

**Gracias a: LoveDamonSalvatore por agregar mi historia a Favoritos, de verdad alegraste mi día, Gracias eres un amor! **

* * *

><p><strong>El baile.<strong>

El director en la cena anunció que se daría un baile de Halloween el 31 de octubre en honor a todas las brujas y magos de la época, y que los prefectos de cada casa se encargarían de todos los preparativos, el baile tendría lugar en el gran comedor. Al escuchar esto los jóvenes no pudieron evitar esbozar alegría y todos empezaron a buscar parejas de baile, Ron que ya tenía una experiencia decidió tomar la iniciativa de invitar a Lavender, esta complacida aceptó, Harry por supuesto iría con su novia, Ginny que en esos momentos era novia de Dean aceptó su invitación, Luna por su parte iría con Neville, Hermione no tuvo otra opción que aceptar la invitación de Cormac McLaggen, Draco optó por invitar a su ahora mejor amiga Victoria la cual aceptó, Theo fue acosado hasta el cansancio por Astoria Grengrass no le quedó más opción que aceptar y por último Blaise había invitado a Pansy Parkinson.

Como obviamente era una fiesta de disfraces, todos tenían uno en particular que habían mandado sus familiares, Victoria por su parte se disfrazó de una cenicienta enmascarada su vestido era de seda blanca y encaje ceñido hasta las caderas y caía en cascada dejando ver una de sus níveas piernas y sus zapatillas, su antifaz blanco al igual con un brillo producido por la lluvia de escarcha que lo adornaba, sus accesorios eran de diamante, por otro lado Valery se disfrazó de Diosa egipcia, su traje de seda blanca iba sostenido a la cintura con un cordón dorado, la parte superior iba sujetada por un collar igual dorado, y unas finas sandalias que le hacían juego, sus accesorios eran una peluca negra lacia que daba al ras de su mentón y sus ojos gruesamente delineados en negro resaltando su color, Harry la acompañaba en su fantasía siendo el Faraón ese día se había colocado una cadena de oro que le había regalado Vely haciendo juego con el disfraz el cual también le había obsequiado su novia, Ron por su parte gracias a la ayuda de Lavender fueron disfrazados de Romeo y Julieta, Luna llevaba un peculiar disfraz de Conejo blanco que la hacía terriblemente adorable, Hermione se disfrazó de princesa árabe, Theo se había disfrazado de un mosquetero con un aire muy peculiar el cual lo hacía ver Sexy, Draco entró tomado de la mano con Victoria disfrazado del Fantasma de la Ópera, el cual enmarcaba su engreída personalidad.

Después de un largo rato la mayoría se había animado a bailar, Victoria había sacado casi a rastras a Draco ya que hacía mucho tiempo que ella no disfrutaba de una fiesta, después de un buen rato de haber bailado Draco estaba eufórico y deleitado, Victoria sedienta se disculpó y fue por ponche, Valery al ver esto aprovechó el momento para poner en movimiento el plan que había venido ideando desde que se enteró de que Draco iría con Victoria, viendo esto como una oportunidad de sacarle información al rubio, ella se dirigió hacia uno de los rincones obscuros del gran comedor se percató de que nadie la observara sacó su varita y transformó su disfraz en uno idéntico al de su hermana, la peluca la alargo pretendiendo el corte de la misma, cuando su transformación hubo terminado de dirigió hacia Draco que estaba en una mesa con sus amigos, lo haló por un brazo llevándolo hacia la pista nuevamente sin dejar ver sus ojos a través del antifaz, ya en posición de bailar esta al poner la mano en el pecho del chico no pudo evitar acariciar su torso como cincelado en mármol el cual se palpaba perfectamente por encima de su traje, al poner Draco la mano en su cintura y está llevando la mano hacia su hombro y acercándose más hacia su cuerpo, Draco no pudo evitar sentir como la chica se estremecía entre sus brazos, fue entonces cuando este se dio cuenta de que no era su amiga Vicky si no Valery con la que bailaba, haciéndose pasar por la otra, este no se inmutó ante tal descubrimiento, por el contrario decidió seguirle el juego, quería ver hasta donde sería capaz de llegar la osada rizada, el rubio quería intimidarla, quería que dejara de averiguar lo que el tramaba, así que tomó una decisión.

-¿Aceptarás mi propuesta bonita?- preguntó el rubio descaradamente.

-A ver repítelo, quiero estar segura de lo que quieres- esta imitó la voz de su hermana perfectamente bien.

-Aceptarás ser mi novia?- susurró el rubio al oído, Vely no pudo evitar sentir rabia ante la supuesta proposición que le había hecho el rubio a su hermana, ella sin dejar de bailar aceptó creyendo que su hermana gustaba de él y así Vely cayendo en su trampa, Draco sin pensarlo dos veces y sintiéndose superior ante la proeza lograda no perdió la oportunidad de acercar su rostro al de ella y le dio un apasionado beso, beso que la lleno de sensaciones desconocidas para ella dejándola desarmada y trémula ante el imponente chico, no pudo dejar de sentir una debilitante atracción sobre aquel hurón albino, se abofeteó mentalmente al darle importancia a aquel beso que no debía significar nada para ella. Al separarse Draco la abrazó y a lo lejos pudo observar a una sonriente Vicky a la que Draco sonrió también en complicidad, Vely un poco desubicada se separó del chico y como una torpe excusa se escurrió entra la muchedumbre desapareciendo de la vista, Vicky aprovechó volver con Draco y le susurró un nuevo plan el cual debería servir para alejarla de su frenética investigación, éste sonrió complacido por la macabra mente de la chica.

Minutos después cuando Valery regresó con su traje inicial vio como Draco simulaba besarle el cuello seductoramente a Vicky a lo que Vely no evitó sentir algo de celos. La chica se dirigió fúrica al encuentro de Harry y este le ofreció con timidez bailar una pieza a la que esta aceptó con desgano, aunque al estar en la pista se acercó lo más que pudo a la pareja, Draco al notar la escena de la chica no dejó de sentir algo extraño en su interior lo que pudo ser parecido a los celos, pero Draco dando una mirada cómplice a su amiga, en susurro decidieron darse un beso, el cual no tuvo ningún valor sentimental, más bien sintió como si besara a una hermanita; Vely al ver el cuadro que se dibuja ante sus ojos y llevada por la ira haló a Harry por la cadena que esta le había regalado y salió indignada de la pista de baile.

-Qué te ocurre mi cielo?- dijo el pelinegro con cara interrogante.

-Nada James y no me preguntes- dijo esta sentándose en una de las mesas que estaba alrededor de la pista. –Disculpa- le dijo a Harry con frivolidad al ver que este quedaba atónito ante su respuesta, Harry se acercó a darle un tierno beso en el que esta no pudo dejar de recordar e imaginar el beso de Draco.

Como siempre los gemelos Weasley habían sido invitados a cantar en el baile llevando un ridículo disfraz de arlequines, pero los muy osados recordando los viejos tiempos decidieron hacer una de las suyas (contrabandeando Whiskey de fuego y agregándolo al ponche).

Vely no paraba de tomar ponche como un barril sin fondo para ahogar su ira, a los cuarenta minutos y con diecisiete vasos de ponche encima estaba total y completamente ebria, el baile culminó sin más contratiempos y muchos de los alumnos continuaron la fiesta en los jardines incluyendo a Harry y Vely, la cual estaba de lo más melosa con Harry, lo abrazaba y lo besaba con lujuria (gracias al ponche), notó pasar a lo lejos a su hermana guindada del brazo de Draco, al notar esto despidió a Harry con algo de torpeza y exigiéndole que fuera inmediatamente a su habitación, luego de asegurarse de que Harry efectivamente se había ido con pasos tambaleantes se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la falsa parejita. Vicky reía como posesa ya que esta había ingerido un poco de aquel ponche alcoholizado. Los gemelos notaron que en la gran mayoría había surtido el efecto de tal travesura.

-Felicitaciones a la flamante nueva parejita- dijo Vely con ebriedad en su voz y dando falsas carcajadas, Vicky paró de reír por el mal chiste de Draco, miró a su hermana de forma burlona y sonrío cínicamente.

-Celosa?- dijo Draco con autosuficiencia.

-¡NO! Para nada, ¡cómo podría celar a un hurón albino sin nada de gracia y desprovisto de sentido común!- insto está tambaleándose pero con firmeza en sus palabras, los gemelos Weasley observaban divertidos la escena desde un punto no muy lejos de ahí.

-¿George piensas lo mismo que yo?- preguntó Fred al ver como la novia de Harry tomaba a la otra chica y empezaba a gritarle idioteces que solo ellas entendían.

-Claro que si Fred- respondió su gemelo. –Son como nosotros, pero no pueden llegar a serlo tanto.

-Eso no tonto, la escena que esta haciendo delante de Malfoy- concluyó Fred

-Traidora, como lo puedes preferir a él que a tu hermana, yo sangre de tu sangre, casi ser de tu ser, acaso no bastaron los nueve meses que estuvimos juntas, que jugábamos a patear el vientre de mamá, acaso no fue suficiente mi esmero cuando hacía maromas y morisquetas solo para borrar lágrimas de tu ojos, acaso no me ridiculice lo suficiente- gritaba Vely mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

-Primero: Obvio no lo recuerdo, ¿sabes por qué? ¡PORQUE ERA UN FETO! Segundo: Nunca te pedí que borraras mi tristeza y Tercero: Nunca te obligué a ridiculizarte- dijo la ojiverde mientras de sus ojos salía una lágrima por como su hermana le restregaba las cosas en la cara, Vely no soportó oír tales cosas de la boca de su hermana y salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras, Draco no sintio ni un pequeño remordimiento al ver como las inseparables hermanas habían terminado tan desunidas por su culpa, Vicky se lanzó al piso frustrada y solo pudo llorar en silencio, Draco intentó convencer a la ojiverde de ir a su sala común, pero ella solo le dijo que no se preocupara que estaría bien que volvería después de pensar un poco, Draco poco preocupado se fue.

Theo intentando escapar de Astoria se topó con la linda castaña de cabellos lacios, pero había algo en su cara que no le agradaba, la pobre chica lloraba, pálidas lágrimas corrían en su nívea piel, el ojiverde atraído por la curiosidad de sentó al lado de la joven, ella simplemente lo miró para poder volver a su llanto silencioso, el chico no sabía que hacer solo se limitó a pasarle uno de sus bien trabajados brazos sobre los hombros y atraerla hacia sí, ella no se inmutó y continuó llorando.

-Si quieres puedo sanar tus heridas- dijo Theo suavemente.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó ingenuamente la chica mientras este se había abalanzado hacía sus labios dándole un tierno beso. –¿Qué haces?- preguntó al finalizar el beso.

-Me gustas desde hace mucho princesa y pensé que esta era la mejor manera de demostrártelo- dijo Theo dulcemente.

-QUÉ?, como te atreves a aprovecharte de mí estado, no ves que me siento mal, que estoy afligida, que tengo un dolor en el pecho que no puedo soportar- gritó esta levantándose de un salto pero esta al ver que el chico parecía cabizbajo ante la actuación se pudo percatar de que este no mentía ni se aprovechaba. –Lo siento no quería actuar así, lo que pasa es que la pelea con mi hermana me tiene sensible- se disculpó esta sentándose a su lado, Theo no desaprovecho la oportunidad de entablar una conversación y hacer reír a la joven.

Vely caminaba distraídamente por el tercer piso, recordando el baile, la pelea con su hermana y… el beso, no entendía porque le había dado tanta importancia a ese suceso, porque había sentido algo tan parecido a los celos y porque no podía sacarse ese estúpido beso de la cabeza que se le repetía una y otra vez como disco rayado, iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no escuchó los acelerados pasos que estaban por doblar la esquina por donde esta estaba a punto de pasar.

-Que acaso no ves víbora traidora- dijo Draco limpiándose la parte del saco con que esta se había tropezado.

-Claro que veo pero No las insignificancias- esbozando una mueca de asco, Draco se puso rojo la rabia se apoderó de su mente este tomó a la chica por los hombros y la sujetó bruscamente contra la pared pegando su cuerpo al de ella dificultándole un poco la respiración, Vely intentaba alejar al rubio fallidamente pues él tenía mucha más fuerza, esta sentía la respiración del ojigris en su cuello mientras acercaba sus labios a su oído.

-Con que insignificante no?- le susurró el ojigris, ella se sentía indefensa ante ese cuerpo, de repente empezó a sentir la humedad de los labios del rubio en su oreja, poco a poco bajó hasta su cuello y ella se estremeció soltando un leve pero audible gemido, Draco al escucharlo se acercó lentamente hacia sus labios, si ese juego le estaba encantando, le dio un suave y tranquilo pero forzado beso al que ella trató de oponerse sin conseguirlo, este detuvo el movimiento de sus labios y pudo notar como ella movía los suyos, rápidamente abrió los ojos y vio que ella los tenía cerrados, "Acaso ella lo estaba disfrutando?" pensó el rubio, Vely se dio cuenta en lo que inconscientemente estaba cayendo y aprovechando la distracción por el asombro del chico reunió todas sus fuerzas y lo empujó, salió corriendo por la galería como niño que huye de un secuestrador, mientras escuchaba las risas burlonas del rubio a sus espaldas. Al Draco ver que la rizada desapareció se quedó estático pensando, como podía ser que aquello que había empezado como un juego había terminado gustándole, y al perecer a ella también, como era posible que se había atrevido a besar los labios que en ese momento le pertenecían al sucio de Potter, no entendía como había caído en la boca de esa traidora que se ponía en su contra y compartía con sangres sucias y mediocres.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya les traemos el próximo capítulo...<strong>

**-Lunatica Black...**

**-Vely Malfoy...**

**-(N/A/Vely) casi todas las escenas enternecidas son de Lunatica! Es tan snif lindo! mientras que las picante son mías!**

**-(N/A/Lunatica) CÁLLATEEEEEEE, ESTOY AQUIII! y escucho TODO lo que dices, (snif, snif)**

**-(N/A) ADIOS! -dijeron a unísono.**


	4. La Capa!

****La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Personajes como Victoria, Valeria, Andre... son de la creación de la retorcida mentesita de mi prima Lunatica Black y mía su servidora Vely... y de mi maléfico hermano que lo que quería era matar gente por doquier en esta historia, pero no se lo permitimos DEL TODO...****

* * *

><p><strong>La Capa.<strong>

La siguiente noche ella se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la casa de Gryffindor, teniendo exuberante cuidado de no ser vista por la gran escalera, sabía perfectamente donde estaba su enemigo lo había estado vigilando muy de cerca durante los últimos días, cambió su uniforme ante la vista de la Señora Gorda dando la impresión de ser una leona, ante la respuesta "Pastel de calabaza" la puerta se abrió, subió las escaleras y se internó en la habitación de Harry buscando silenciosamente su capa de invisibilidad en el baúl, al encontrarla se la echó encima y salió tal cual como había entrado, sin ser vista, solo necesitaba verificar lo que presentía, echando un vistazo al antebrazo del hurón.

En el baño de prefectos Draco se daba uno de sus acostumbrados baños de media noche, escuchó la puerta crujir al ser abierta, Draco salió de la gran bañera al instante para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie, sintió pasos pero no logró ver a nadie, comenzó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra hasta que uno alcanzó al individuo haciéndolo caer a la piscina con burbujas azules y la capa se deslizó dejando ver a la osada rizada, la cual por el hechizo Petrificus se hundía en el agua como un ancla llenando sus pulmones de agua, la joven se ahogaba, un frío sudor recorrió la espalda del rubio, sintió temor por la chica y se lanzó a la piscina pensando en que hacía esa traidora allí, la sacó de la piscina con facilidad gracias a sus bien ejercitados brazos y diciendo un "Finite Incantatem" despojó a la ojimiel del encantamiento, empezó a darle algo parecido a resucitación cardiopulmonar, al ver que no funcionaba lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle respiración boca a boca lo cual dio un resultado un poco extraño ya que la chica no parecía reaccionar tosiendo sino respondiendo a un beso nunca dado, dejándose llevar Draco correspondió al beso, y por qué no, esa chica le gustaba desde un principio, estaban solos, el desnudo sosteniendo el cuello de ella en algo parecido a un gesto romántico, ella con la ropa mojada pegada al cuerpo, la blusa entre abierta dejaba ver un poco de su busto.

Harry que hacía unos momentos había sentido una presencia mientras dormía despertó y vio su baúl abierto inmediatamente buscó el mapa del merodeador y vio que la única que rondaba los pasillos a esas horas de la noche era nada más y nada menos que su novia, estaba estupefacto viendo la escena sin poder mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo con los ojos llenos de ira lo primero que pudo hacer fue lanzar un sonoro "Expeliarmus", haciendo que el desnudo rubio volara por el medio del baño cayendo en el otro extremo inconsciente.

Vely abriendo los ojos no entendió exactamente lo que había pasado, solo vio a su novio apuntando su varita a un rubio que yacía inconsciente del otro lado del baño, al cual venían entrando Theodore y Blaise, Zabini corrió hacia su amigo y Theo apuntó a Harry con su varita con semblante amenazador, Vely de un salto se paró en medio de los dos chicos, suplicó que no pelearan ya que toda la culpa caía en ella, haló a Harry por un brazo y salió rápidamente del recinto.

-¿Pero qué diablos hiciste?- gritó Valery llena de ira y nerviosismo.

-Dándole su merecido, pero en realidad ¿qué hacías tu toda empapada besándote con ese imbécil?- preguntó Harry con los ojos llenos de rabia.

-¿Besándome? Pero que cosas dices Harry, lo último que supe de mi es que me ahogaba en la piscina, supongo que él me salvó!- respondió alterada.

-¿Pero qué mierda hacías allí?, ¿Te ibas a ver con él? Porque me entere de la escenita que la hiciste a tu hermana en frente de Malfoy- Gritó temblando de la impotencia.

-Pues no Harry, la escena de celos fue por mi hermana no por él, me pediste que lo investigara y eso fue lo que hice, hasta me peleé con Victoria por ello y lo sabes, hurté tu capa solo para verificar si tus suposiciones respecto a Malfoy eran ciertas- dijo Vely con voz cansada bajando la guardia. –Pero al parecer todo salió mal, buenas noches Harry- se despidió dirigiéndose hacia las mazmorras dejando plantado al chico en medio del pasillo.

Cerca de las tres de la madrugada la ojimiel no conciliaba el sueño, la imagen del rubio tumbado en el piso no salía de su mente, así que sigilosamente se dirigió a donde se encontraba, al entrar a la enfermería caminó hacia la única cama ocupada esa noche, el ojigris dormía plácidamente, al verlo tan indefenso Vely sintió algo extraño en el corazón, retumbaba hasta en los mas recónditos espacios de su cuerpo.

-Ay pequeño hurón quien te viera, sin tu arrogancia y egocentrismo te ves hasta tierno- dijo ésta pasando su dedo índice sobre una de las manos del rubio. –Pero lamentablemente tengo que lidiar con esto hasta el final- dijo apartando un rebelde mechón de cabello de la frente del chico. En ese momento sintió acercarse a Madame Pomfrey, la chica salió silenciosamente de la enfermería dirigiéndose de nuevo a su habitación.

Theo se encontraba sentado en uno de los bancos en del patio de transformaciones, estaba comiéndose una manzana despreocupadamente, poco después una dulce presencia se sentó a su lado, mirando detenidamente a Victoria, le obsequió un dulce sonrisa, ella respondió con una de las sonrisas que solo le daba a sus amigos, una sonrisa sincera. El miraba con estupor como Victoria superaba a la Hermione-Rata-De-Biblioteca-Granger en las clases, como podía ser tan expresiva pero tan callada a la vez, con solo una mirada ella podía saber lo que sentías, lo que deseabas, lo que de verdad querías, pero no sabía algo de Theo, no sabía que este soñaba con ella y quería algo más que una amistad, pero esta no se daba cuenta, él no entendía como con los chicos de su casa ella reía tan abiertamente pero con otros simplemente sacaba su parte más fría y dura.

-¿Qué haces hombrecito sin causa?- preguntó sonriente la castaña.

-Pensando Mini mujer- respondió Theo, mirando las nubes.

-Puedes ver aquel pulpo gigante agitando pequeños barcos piratas- preguntó la castaña señalando una nube.

-Mmmm?- dijo Theo sin entender, miró hacia la nube que le señalaba la castaña y sonrió al ver que la nube parecía un Craquean arrasando con pequeños barcos piratas. –Si ya lo veo- la chica volteó a verlo y sonrió.

-Estoy aburrida- dijo la joven soltando un bostezo, el ojiverde empezó a hacerle cosquillas a la castaña que no paraba de reír, muchos de los que presenciaron la escena vieron a dos raros Slytherin' s riendo sin parar.

-¿No sabes lo que ocurrió anoche en el baño de Prefectos?- Preguntó el ojiverde deteniendo las cosquillas.

-¿No, qué ocurrió?- preguntó inconscientemente Victoria.

-Pasó que Potter atacó a Draco, porque demonios no sé, pero tu hermana estaba allí y a San Potter lo castigaron- dijo Theo.

-Draco está bien cierto?- dijo la ojiverde preocupada por el estado de su amigo.

-Está en su habitación, si quieres te acompaño a verlo- se ofreció Theo.

-Claro vamos- dijo la castaña, tomando la mano del chico se dirigieron hacia la sala común. Al entrar vieron a Vely como escribía frenéticamente algo en un pequeño libro, ignorando la presencia de esta entraron a la habitación de los chicos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Draco saliendo del baño al ver la presencia de Victoria y Theo que perecían estarlo esperando.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Victoria.

-Si no te preocupes- dijo Draco sonriendo de lado.

-¿Que ocurrió en el baño de prefectos?- preguntó la ojiverde alzando una ceja.

-Nada importante- dijo Draco tratando restarle importancia.

-Como qué nada importante si estabas inconsciente- dijo Victoria aún más preocupada.

-De verdad no es nada importante solo llegó San Potter y me noqueó, además fue algo de poca importancia- dijo Draco sin medir sus palabras lo que no sabía era que cierta ojimiel escuchaba por detrás de la puerta.

-Ajá y la loca que hacia ahí- Preguntó Theo, y mirando como Victoria alzaba una ceja aclaró. –Digo Valery-.

-Mucho mejor- dijo Victoria.

-La muy tarada se estaba ahogando- dijo Draco altaneramente, pero sin dejar de pensar el la imagen de la chica ahogándose, en el temor que había sentido por ella, y en ese nuevo beso que le había dado esos, besos robados cada vez lo perturbaban más.

-Hey sin insultos hay hermanas presentes- replicó Victoria algo molesta por cómo se referían a su morocha, sabía que su hermana era loca y tarada pero solo ella podía referirse así.

-Está bien- aceptó su derrota Theo, no podía discutir con la castaña de sus sueños.

Semanas después Hermione se encontraba intentando convencer a Harry de que algo extraño pasaba con Valery mientras caminaban por el jardín, pero el ojiverde tenía el pensamiento en unas pecas con ojos castaños y cabello rojo, notó que Ginny también lo miraba y se exaltó, esa pelirroja siempre se metía en líos de los que él siempre la sacaba.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó Herms.

-No a mi nada- negó el pelinegro entregándole los libros que le estaba cargando. –Nos vemos mas tarde tengo algo que hacer-.

Victoria caminaba hacia el jardín en compañía de Draco y se fijó en Hermione que venía cargada con unos cuantos libros distraída con la mirada fija en uno, Vicky por su parte estaba aprendiendo las malas mañas de su querido acompañante.

-Fíjate por donde caminas asquerosa sangre sucia- dijo Victoria con una mueca de asco después de tropezarla intencionalmente, Hermione la lanzó una mirada de odio mientras se agachaba para recoger los libros del suelo.

-Que linda suenan esas palabras en tu boca, aunque no puedo negar que se escuchan mejor en la mía- dijo Draco altaneramente sonriendo de lado.

-Tengo un buen maestro- dijo Victoria sonriendo.

-Me encanta todo lo que te está enseñando tu nefasto maestro- intervino Vely con sarcasmo, que llegaba en ese momento al jardín y se acercó a ayudar a Hermione a levantar los libros. –Es así como pretendes convertirte en la MEJOR, ¿Comportándote como una basura con los demás, fue ese el ejemplo que te dio nuestro padre?-.

-Nadie te incluyó en la conversación, y no metas a papá en esto, además por lo menos no ando averiguándole la vida a nadie- dijo Victoria desafiante.

-No, pero si se las destruyes y no me incluiste pero no voy a permitir que te metas con una de mis amigas- Acentuó Valery disgustada. Draco miraba la pelea como si observara un partido de tenis, volteando de un lado al otro.

-Eso tampoco te importa, ¿y dices que son tus amigas? Cuando a principio de año dijiste que era la odiosa sabelotodo- dijo Victoria lacónicamente.

-Pues resulta que una nunca termina de conocer a las personas, así como nunca terminé de conocerte a ti que eres MI-HER-MA-NA, ¡y si resultó ser más amiga que tú!- dijo Vely llena de ira.

-Pues allá tú si quieres creer eso, porque que yo sepa no le he fallado a ninguno de mis amigos- vocifero Vicky

-Por suerte para ellos hasta los momentos no lo has hecho, y tal vez nunca la harás, pero si lo hiciste con una de las personas a quien más le importabas- añadió Valery con un tono de dolor en sus palabras.

-¿Segura que no fue al contrario? – preguntó Vicky tomando a Draco por la corbata y halándolo hacia el castillo, dejando a Vely con una mirada de decepción. Hermione se había quedado mirando a Valery asombrada por como la había defendido ante su hermana, la ayudó con sus cosas y se dirigieron a la próxima clase que tenían.

-No tenías que hacer eso yo iba a defenderme- dijo Herms.

-Lo sé, pero no podía permitir que te tratara de esa manera, podrá ser mi hermana pero esas faltas de respeto, y esas actitudes tan bajas no se las tolero y menos si se anda sintiendo apoyada por ese imbécil- finalizó.

Vicky estaba hablando con Theo en la sala común cundo este le pidió que lo acompañara a su habitación, ella fue ya que ese día comerían juntos como hacían varios días que lo hacían, ella se sentó en la cama a esperar ya que no sabía que haría este, era un sábado muy frío ella llevaba puesto un pantalón negro y una camisa del mismo color que tenía escrito en blanco "I now you can be my boyfriend, I can be you girlfriend", él le había hecho un comentario pero ella no lo escuchó ya que observaba con curiosidad algunas cosas en la cómoda del chico, se había cansado de esperar sentada, Theo se acercó a su armario y sacó un sweater blanco.

-Vaya preciosura!- dijo el espejo de la cómoda y a Vicky casi le da un infarto. –Theo se superó esta vez.- la castaña se sobresaltó y empezó a mirar curiosa el espejo. -Eres preciosa- continuó el espejo coquetamente.

-Él es Pierre, mi espejo mágico me lo obsequio mi tía por mi cumpleaños- dijo Theo colocándose el sweater.

-Es agradable- sonrió Victoria.

-No le busque mucha conversación puede llegar a ser muy descarado- advirtió Theo, mientras se despeinaba aún más.

-No lo parece, ¿verdad que no lindura?- dijo ella alegremente mirando el espejo.

-Linduras son esos pechos que tienes tú- contestó el espejo perversamente.

-¿Qué-qué?- exclamó Victoria exaltada cubriendo sus pechos con sus brazos, volteó a ver a Theo y este se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa mientras pensaba que él opinaba lo mismo. -Por eso digo que no le busco conversación- dijo resignada y se sentó de nuevo en la cama, Theo se acercó a la cómoda se miró en el espejo he intentó despeinarse aún más. –Así te ves bien- dijo dulcemente.

-Como que bien parece un prófugo- refunfuño el espejo.

-Claro que no!- replicó la castaña.

-Que si muñeca, ve, él debería peinarse, arreglarse y poco más, con el cabello así parece que se escapó de Azkaban- explicó alegremente el espejo.

-Pues fíjate que no, con el cabello así tiene estilo, se ve más sexy y a mi me gusta!- dijo victoria levantándose de un salto, todo quedó en silencio sepulcral, ni el espejo ni Theo decían palabra alguna, ella analizó lo que había dicho y se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo, Theo sonreía ampliamente.

-Gracias, ahora ¿vamos?- dijo el castaño sonriendo aún más al ver que Vicky no salía del sonrojo.

-E-esta bien-dijo ella y siguió al chico hacia el gran comedor, ella sabía que al llegar allá él le preguntaría sobre lo ocurrido "demonios debí quedarme callada, ¿por qué cuando me altero digo lo que pienso Merlín por qué?" pensó.

-¿Entonces?- dijo Theo sentándose en la mesa Sly. –¿Eso piensas?-.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo haciéndose la inocente tomando un helado de fresa.

-Lo que dijiste en la habitación- prosiguió este robando un poco de helado con una cucharita.

-Este yo… yo…- balbuceó sin poder terminar la frase, estaba nerviosa, se puso roja, temblaba, y sentía mariposas en el estomago, si es que a eso se podía llamar así porque en realidad perecían rinocerontes en estampida, no quería mirar a los ojos al chico, puesto que si lo hacía se partiría. –B-bueno sí- tartamudeó, Theo sonrió y bajo la mesa tomó la mano de esta que se estremeció con el contacto.

-Me encanta que pienses así princesa- dijo este y apretó su mano entrelazando sus dedos, ella sonrió y se sonrojó, tomó un poco de helado y se lo dio en la boca, él la miró he hizo lo mismo con ella sin soltar su mano, luego la invitó a salir y de dirigieron hacia el lago sentándose en el resguardo de un árbol contemplando el espejo profundo tenían delante, mientras se tomaban de manos nuevamente a esta se estremecía ante el contacto.

* * *

><p><strong>BYE! <strong>


	5. Segunda proposición & una desilución

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Personajes como Victoria, Valeria, Andre... son de la creación de la retorcida mentesita de mi prima Lunatica Black y mía su servidora Vely... y de mi maléfico hermano que lo que quería era matar gente por doquier en esta historia, pero no se lo permitimos DEL TODO...

**Segunda proposición y una desilusión.**

Una castaña de ojos verdes estaba acostada boca abajo en el enorme sillón de su sala común leyendo un libro, el recinto estaba completamente vacío solo estaba ella y el silencio, un joven castaño bajaba por las escaleras somnoliento frotando uno de sus ojos verdes, al observar a la castaña leyendo a esa horas no evitó acercarse y asustarla, con un sonoro "buhh" solo logró que la chica volteara a verlo extrañada, la joven miró que el chico no traía camisa se podía admirar su torso bien trabajado parecía cincelado en fino mármol blanco, un mechón rebelde le caía a la cara, solo estaba vestido con un pantalón de seda negro.

-Hola, ¿cómo está señor Theodore?- dijo torpemente la joven.

-Bien ¿y usted qué hace señorita Victoria?- contestó el chico sentándose en el amplio sillón.

-Estudiando-.

-Qué bueno así me gusta, que sea estudiosa- sonrió Theo afablemente, notó como la chica miraba embobada su pecho y no resistió lucirse un poco, la joven se sentó y aún no paraba de mirarlo.

-Gracias- dijo Vicky "Como se puede ver tan bien estando tan desarreglado" pensó y dándose unas bofetadas mentales salió de su ensueño.

-¿Y qué estudias?- peguntó el castaño estirándose un poco, la ojiverde miraba con incredulidad, como algo tan bueno podía ocultarse debajo de esas crueles camisas. Vicky solo se limitó a decir que estudiaba Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras, él la miro atónito.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó otra vez.

-Mañana hay examen- contestó ella con total naturalidad, él la observó sorprendido pero no hizo comentario alguno, solo se quedó mirando como la chica estudiaba algunos textos del libro, 20 minutos más tarde la castaña decidió dejar de estudiar ya lo había memorizado todo.

-¿Por qué estas despierto tan tarde?- preguntó la ojiverde, el castaño había bajado a tomar agua pero con la sorpresa de la chica estando sola, simplemente había decidido quedarse con ella.

-Quería hacerte compañía- contestó el castaño sumiso.

-Que amable de tu parte- sonrió la ojiverde guardando el libro en su mochila, esta se levantó para irse.

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo mirando como la chica hacia un movimiento con la mano para despedirse.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?- ante las palabras del joven castaño, la chica se paralizó, sintió un sinfín de sensaciones, como ese muchacho con solo tres palabras la había hecho sentir tanto.

-Es sobre el beso- la chica al escuchar esto se estremeció, el joven notó el contacto que sin darse cuenta habían tenido, el sostenía firmemente la mano de la chica.

-Sí, ¿dime qué pasa con ello?- preguntó esta con voz trémula.

-Solo, eh, yo…- eran ideas de él o estaba nervioso, este se arrodilló delante de la chica y sacando el valor que no tenía, le dijo –¿quieres ser mi novia?- la joven que se encontraba de pie delante del chico puso una cara de estupefacción mezclada con emoción, ese chico le gustaba monstruosamente.

-Theo claro, me encantaría- dijo esta con visible vehemencia, Theo abrazó a su recién estrenada novia plasmándole un beso suave y dulce, ya había pasado un rato de charlas interrumpidas por besos, los dos se encontraban sentados en el sillón, la castaña dormía reposando su cabeza en el pecho del ojiverde que la abrazaba protectoramente, este la observaba al poco tiempo también cayó dormido.

En la tarde siguiente en el vestíbulo que da a las mazmorras se encontraba Draco recostado en el umbral de la puerta de la antigua aula de pociones, esperaba pacientemente la llegada de una chica de rizos que venía aproximándose.

-Dime víbora traidora que hacías en el baño de prefectos con la capa del idiota Potter- dijo el rubio con un aire desafiante acorralando a Vely contra una pared. -O solo querías contemplar mi hermoso y perfecto cuerpo, para yo seguir siendo el protagonista de tus sueños eróticos?- preguntó susurrando en su oído.

-No alucines pequeño hurón no soy una chica más a la que puedes intimidar- contestó la ojimiel con voz suave tratando de zafarse delicadamente. –Yo sé que escondes algo Malfoy, y eso te perturba y no te deja dormir por la noches, pero tranquilo pronto averiguaré si mis sospechas son ciertas- sonrió esta con petulancia.

-Sácate esas ideas estúpidas de la cabeza antes de que te vuelvas más loca de lo que ya estás víbora- sentenció Draco tomando a la chica por ambos brazos y acorralándola nuevamente contra la pared y su pecho con más fuerza. -Pero si quieres puedo darte algo más en que pensar- dijo este con su aire ególatra. -No creas que no me di cuenta de la estupidez que hiciste transformándote en tu hermana, aunque te entiendo no debe ser fácil para ti quererme y no tenerme.

-¡Suéltame idiota!- sentenció la ojimiel ahora con ira en sus ojos –¿Cuándo vas a dejar de creer que el mundo solo gira a tu alrededor?

-Jamás CA-RI-ÑI-TO, y mucho menos si tú no dejas de interesarte en mí y meterte en mi vida- dijo este besando a la fuerza los labios de la chica, está intentado no dejarse llevar por lo que la acontecía empujó al rubio sacando todas sus fuerzas y salió corriendo por el pasillo. -Ahí tienes para que pienses, cuando quieras otro me avisas!- gritó el ojigris riendo mientras veía a la doblar una esquina apresuradamente. Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre sentir aquellos labios y no se lo podía negar él mismo eso le gustaba.

Mientras huía Vely se encontró a Harry caminando en uno de los corredores acompañado de Ron y Hermione, al verlo se quedó paralizada sintió culpa por los sentimientos que ahora se arremolinaban en su corazón, la cazadora había terminado cazada, no hallaba como ver al pelinegro a los ojos sin sentir que lo estaba engañando, que no le era sincera, no encontraba palabras para decirle que él ya no era el dueño de su corazón, ni de sus sueños, que aquel rubio odioso se había apoderado de sus pensamientos, aunque a ella misma le costaba admitirlo, no entendía como un ser tan vil, tirano, ególatra y egoísta podía hacerla sentir tanto con tan poco.

-¿Qué te pasa Valery?- dijo este con voz fría, aún tenía presente lo sucedido en el baño de prefectos y no había dejado de notar que estaba aún más distante con él.

Valery con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se acercó a Harry dándole un fuerte y largo abrazo al que este no dejó de responder, sintiendo los sollozos de la ojimiel en su cuello percibió que algo andaba mal.

-Lo siento mucho James- dijo Vely susurrándole al oído con voz abatida. –Pero parece que realmente del odio al amor hay solo un paso- En ese momento el chico supo que no había remedio ni solución para su noviazgo, que los días de felicidad que vivía al lado de la radiante chica de ojos de miel y cabellos rizados que tanto adoraba habían terminado.

**-Hola, es Lunatica, no le digan a Vely que estuve aquí, quejándome de su molestia por querer subir todos lo capítulos de una vez, pero es ESTRESANTE la chica… en fin me voy que se acerca la mujercita, no vemos… los amamos…**

**-LUNATICAAAA TE ESCUCHÉ, no entiendes que no me gusta tener a los lectores a la expectativa! Adios!**


	6. Petrificus!

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Personajes como Victoria, Valeria, Andre... son de la creación de la retorcida mentesita de mi prima Lunatica Black y mía su servidora Vely... y de mi maléfico hermano que lo que quería era matar gente por doquier en esta historia, pero no se lo permitimos DEL TODO...

**Petrificus.**

El beso de la tarde anterior, los otros besos y el hechizo que la había hecho casi ahogarse no salían de su mente, caminaba Valery con desesperación de un lado a otro de la habitación, sentía mucha rabia y a la vez ganas de salir corriendo a los brazos de aquel rubio, pero aunque le había dado aflicción lo que le había hecho Harry a Malfoy la ojimiel necesitaba vengarse, ¿pero cómo? Y de un momento a otro se le vino una petrificada idea, se dirigió hacia su sala común esperando el momento perfecto para ejecutar su treta.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo Vely con voz sumisa cuando el rubio abrió la puerta. –Tenemos que aclarar ciertas cosas-.

-Tienes razón víbora traidora- dijo este con vehemencia tras cerrar la puerta. –Pero que haces en mi habitación, acaso san Potter no realiza tus fantasías sexuales- dijo este con perversidad mientras le daba la espalda a la chica.

-¡Pues sí! Algo así, ¡Petrificus Totalus!- dijo Vely hechizando al chico el cual cayó como una piedra hacia atrás. -Se puede decir que si tengo una que otra fantasía contigo- dijo la rizada sentándose a horcadas sobre el miembro del chico. –Quiero sentirte, tocarte y abusar de ti, no te gustaría- preguntó mientras desabrochaba lentamente su camisa blanca. –Acaso no te gusta?- susurró ésta a su oído mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio, comenzó a besar y acariciar sensualmente su níveo pecho que parecía cincelado en mármol, hasta que vio como el ojigris ponía los ojos en blanco y su pequeño amiguito se estremecía entre las piernas de la chica, en ese momento con una fuerza descomunal rasgo la camisa del rubio dejando ver parte de su antebrazo, en el cual se notaba un poco de la marca que Vely tanto había buscado, deslizó una de sus manos desde el hombro hasta llegar al tatuaje que tan desolado traía al rubio. -Eso era todo lo que quería pequeño hurón, discúlpame por abusar de ti de esa manera, cuando quieras podemos repetirlo- dijo la rizada inclinándose hacia el oído del chico y moviendo sus caderas encima de su miembro, después de esto salió silenciosamente de la habitación, pero no notó la presencia de dos chicos que estaban en uno de los rincones de sala común, estos al notar que la chica se adentraba a los cofines de su habitación corrieron a la cuarto donde se encontraba Draco, el cual yacía petrificado en el piso con la camisa desgarrada y con su pequeño amiguito pronunciándose debajo de su pantalón.

Vicky pegó un gritito y corrió desaforada hacia el rubio, Theo al ver tal imagen no pudo evitar carcajearse, pronunciando con gran dificultad "Finite Incantatem", Victoria se fijó en la erección del chico y escondiéndose detrás del castaño se mordió una mano evitando reír, pero esto no ayudó mucho ya que empezó a carcajear frenéticamente, haciendo que el rubio soltara un bufido y los aguijoneara con la mirada.

-¿Tan mal te dejó?- preguntó Theo entre risas. Draco resignado y lleno de ira ante su radícula imagen avanzó hacia el baño dando un portazo.

-Ya sabes, el baño es con agua bien fría- no pudo evitar gritarle burlonamente Victoria saliendo de la habitación.

La repentina amistad de Vely con Luna nació una tarde en que la rubia caminaba dando saltitos con una música que solo ella podía escuchar por uno de los pasillos del cuarto piso, Pansy y Astoria sus eternas burlistas enemigas la habían tomado por ambos brazos haciéndola entrar hacia el baño de niñas las muy malvadas intentaban teñirle su rubio cabello a verde mientras esta por su pasiva personalidad no mostraba mucha resistencia, Vely había visto como sus dos compañeras de casa habían tomado por la fuerza a la chica, cuando entró al baño vio como las Sly' s trataban de hacerle un encantamiento a la chica la cual tenía sus manos sobre la su cabeza tratando de ocultarla, Vely no pudo evitar sentir rabia hacia las dos viles chicas y aunque ella era de su misma casa no tenía el corazón tan negro. Silenciosamente Vely escondida en el compartimiento de uno de los inodoros, les hizo el encantamiento que ellas trataban de hacerle a la inocente chica.

-Pansy tu cabello- Gritó Astoria –Es verde- Pansy soltó a la Ravenclaw instantáneamente y dirigió su mirada hacia el espejo.

-Y el tuyo- Dijo Pansy al voltear a ver a su amiga, estas comenzaron como locas a lavarse el cabello, mientras la escondida Vely le hacía unas señas a la distraída Luna para que saliera.-

-¿Fuiste tú verdad?- Preguntó Luna a Vely mientras salían del baño.

-Si fui yo, no podía permitir que esa víboras te hicieran eso- dijo la rizada mirando los distraídos ojos de la rubia.

-No creo que el verde me fuera quedado tan mal- dijo Luna con la mirada perdida.

-Si no lo dudo, pero a ellas se le ven más graciosos ¿no crees?- Preguntó Vely burlonamente.


	7. Sectumsempra!

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Personajes como Victoria, Valeria, Andre... son de la creación de la retorcida mentesita de mi prima Lunatica Black y mía su servidora Vely... y de mi maléfico hermano que lo que quería era matar gente por doquier en esta historia, pero no se lo permitimos DEL TODO...

**Sectusempra.**

Vely últimamente no era muy vista, no frecuentaba sus lugares favoritos del castillo y rara vez se le veía en el gran comedor, tenía una apariencia retraída, desde su último descubrimiento evitaba a sus amigos, a Harry y por supuesto a Malfoy. En las clases se le veía callada, sumida en sus pensamientos, habría la boca solo para intervenir una que otra vez, y siempre tenía la vista metida en sus libros obviamente para evitar la mirada de odio del rubio y la de decepción del pelinegro. Pasaba horas a solas debatiéndose entre el bien y el mal, no sabía si acusar a Malfoy con Dumbledore , sin contarle lo que había visto a Harry para que este hiciera algo, si callar o si actuar ella misma y decidir enfrentar al rubio por todos los medios para acabar con el descabellado plan que sabía este estaba tramando. Pues nada bueno podía hacer aquel chico del ego por las nubes encerrado tantas horas al día en la sala de menesteres poniendo en la entrada de esta a Crabbe y Goyle como niñas (gracias a la poción multijugos) a vigilar, cuando le encantaba estar rodeado por los idiotas con que demostraba su tiranía o por las chicas que lo hacían sentir un verdadero adonis del que todas estaban deseosas. Pero todo este dilema se unía a otro problema, lo que estaba sintiendo por el príncipe de Slytherin, como rayos iba a luchar por el que ahora se convertía en el káiser de sus sueños, su corazón y sus deseos.

Semanas después Harry, que había dado la relación más que terminada después de aquel "lo siento" y "del odio al amo hay solo un paso" había empezado a fijarse en una pelirroja de pecas que cada día lo miraba con más dulzura, la conocía desde hace cinco años y solo hasta semanas atrás gracias a la áspera actitud de Vely se fijaba en lo radiante de su risa, la suavidad de su piel, la impetuosidad de su personalidad y en todo lo que provenía de ella, ahora más que nunca disfrutaba de la compañía de la hermana de su pelirrojo mejor amigo, su afán bajaba cada vez que recordaba eso, imaginaba como el reaccionaría si se enterara de lo que empezaba a sentir por su hermana, aun así le daba alas a sus pensamientos basados en la chica de particular personalidad, sus sentimientos por ella eran su secreto personal, bueno ni tanto ya que su amiga Herms le daba un mirada de complicidad cada vez que lo capturaba viendo con cara risueña a su pelirroja amiga.

Por otra parte Harry se obsesionaba cada vez más con la idea de que Draco tramaba algo y no dejaba de vigilarlo con el mapa del merodeador, pero la mayoría del tiempo no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, una de las noches de estarlo vigilando se percató de que el rubio se encontraba en el baño de niñas donde habitaba el fantasma de Myrtle la llorona, intrigado por el hecho de que este estuviera allá se dirigió hacia su encuentro. En lo que entró descubrió a Draco sollozando, el ojigris al darse cuenta de la presencia de Harry se volteó instantáneamente sacando su varita por instinto y empezaron allí mismo un duelo de magia. Los hechizos rebotaban en las paredes y espejos del recinto, hasta que Harry lanzó un desconocido "Sectusempra", un hechizo que vio anotado en un libro que había tomado prestado en la clase de pociones por falta del suyo, el cual había pertenecido al "Príncipe Mestizo", el hechizo estaba identificado "para enemigos" pero el pelinegro no conocía la magnitud de este hasta que vio caer a Draco con cortaduras en todo el cuerpo y desangrándose.

Snape, que estaba con Vely cerca del pasillo del baño cerciorándose de que esta cumpliera su castigo por haber faltado a clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no pudo evitar sentir el estruendo y dirigirse velozmente hasta allá seguido por la chica, al entrar se encontraron con la imagen de un Harry paralizado apuntando su varita hacia Malfoy tirado en el piso rodeado por un charco de sangre. Valery con expresión desencaja corrió a auxiliar al rubio mientras Snape miraba amenazadoramente a Harry, el profesor se acercó también al chico en el suelo y con movimientos de su varita hizo que las heridas de Draco fueran sanando, Harry salió corriendo del recinto espantado por su acto.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Victoria se enteró de lo sucedido a Draco no pudo evitar salir corriendo hacia la enfermería al llegar a esta se encontró a Valery al lado de la cama del rubio mirándolo con los ojos ojerosos llenos de lágrimas. La ojimiel al ver a su hermana se acercó silenciosamente hacia ésta y le dio un abrazo.

-Lleva inconsciente toda la noche- dijo Vely entre sollozos abrazada de su hermana, a esta se le enterneció el corazón como no apoyar a su única y querida hermana en ese momento de sufrimiento, aunque fueran tenido discusiones que habían estado fraccionando su relación, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse a sí misma como su hermana había llegado a aquel momento de devoción, cuidando a un chico al que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Valery pero… pero que haces aquí, sé que Harry lo hirió pero no es para que seas tú la que lo cuides- dijo la ojiverde tratando de consolar a y su hermana y de evitarle la carga.

-No estoy aquí porque Harry lo hirió- dijo la ojimiel separándose de su hermana y acercándose nuevamente hacia la cama donde reposaba el rubio. -Independientemente de quien lo fuera hecho estaría aquí cuidando de él.

-Y como está él- dijo Vicky tratando de disimular su sorpresa.

-Madame Pomfrey dice que pronto estará como nuevo y no le quedarán cicatrices, para su suerte- comentó Vely con una débil sonrisa en su cara. A lo que Vicky no pudo contener una risilla.

-¿Te lo imaginas que se vea de repente el en espejo lleno de cicatrices? Se muere no se va a querer así mismo- dijo Victoria en forma burlona.

-Pero yo si voy a quererlo como sea- dijo Vely tristemente mirando el rostro del ojigris.

-Vely no entiendo, como fue que pasó, ¿cómo te enamoraste de él?- preguntó Vicky mirando fijamente los ojos de su hermana.

-Como solo lo hace una idiota- dijo la chica tomando su capa de la silla que estaba al lado de la cama del rubio. –Después hablamos- despidiéndose esta al ver que Theo y Zabinni entraban a la enfermería.

-¿Pero que hacia esa aquí?- preguntó Zabini en tono sorprendido.

-Esa Zabini es mi hermana, y estaba cuidando de Draco- dijo Victoria marchándose molesta ante el comentario del chico.

Conforme pasaban las horas, minutos y segundos Valery no se apartaba del rubio a menos que fuera muy necesario y para ir a alguna que otra clase a la que no podía faltar, de resto se dedicaba al ojigris, le cepillaba el cabello, lo aseaba, lo atendía con esmero aunque este no se diera cuenta de la devoción de la chica. Vicky y Vely habían vuelto ser las mejores amigas y hermanas pasaban algunas horas juntas al lado del chico hablando de lo que acontecía en el colegio y en sus vidas, la ojiverde le contó a su hermana lo que había acontecido el día de la fiesta cuando Draco supo que no era ella y su vez contó lo emocionada que estaba con su novio Theo, Victoria que era la chica callada y llena de recelo había pasado a tomar el puesto de su hermana, hablaba de cualquier tema llena de alegría y entusiasmo, le brillaban los ojos cuando hablaba de su novio y para todo tenía un chiste, Vely aunque tenía la misma edad de su hermana no podía evitar verla llena de orgullo como quien ve crecer a un hermano menor, le encantaba verla disfrutar de lo bello y lo lindo de la vida. Mientras tanto Vely seguía sumida en una rara tristeza y seriedad veía a su hermana reír con tanto entusiasmo y no entienda como ella se había dejado quitar todas esas cosas maravillosas por discusiones y obsesiones tan estúpidas. Al contrario de su hermana ella solo se limitó a contarle que había terminado con Harry, como había quedado en ese estado Draco y a decir que se había enamorado de el sin dar más detalles.


	8. El despertar!

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Personajes como Victoria, Valeria, Andre... son de la creación de la retorcida mentesita de mi prima Lunatica Black y mía su servidora Vely... y de mi maléfico hermano que lo que quería era matar gente por doquier en esta historia, pero no se lo permitimos DEL TODO...

**El Despertar.**

_Enamorarse es sencillo lo difícil es dejar de amar…_

_Que fácil es dejarte llevar por unos ojos que te iluminan el día,_

_Por una sonrisa que te alegra el alma,_

_Por esos abrazos que te aclimatan el espíritu,_

_Y los besos que te aceleran el corazón…_

_Pero que difícil es desprenderse de todo lo que te hace feliz._

Vely se encontraba medio dormida en una silla recostada de la camilla de Draco tomándole una de sus manos, llevaba varios días y noches en vela cuidando de aquel rubio de cara aporcelanada y ojos sidéreos del cual se había enamorado completamente de un momento a otro, al despertar de su letargo el ojigris quedó perplejo ante aquella imagen que tenía frente sus ojos, la chica que con tanta protervia lo había tratado se encontraba ahora a su lado preocupándose por el con aspecto cansado, no pudo evitar sentir un remolino en su pecho y un nudo se le hizo en su estómago, sintió ganas de acariciar sus rizos, decirle que estaba bien y que esta se inclinara y le diera un beso, pero los recuerdos de la última desfachatez que le había hecho la chica donde había jugado con él se le vinieron inmediatamente a la mente, en ese momento sintió que la chica despertaba, cerró los ojos haciendo que aún dormía, percibió como esta pasaba una mano por su rostro y se estremeció su corazón.

-Buenos días Madame Pomfrey- dijo Vely con fatiga en su voz.

-Deberías ir a descansar, toma un buen desayuno y recupera energía, tranquila el estará bien- dijo Madame al ver como Valery lanzaba una mirada de preocupación hacia Draco.

-Gracias Madame Pomfrey, la veo al rato- dijo la rizada con un tono de dulzura en su voz y alzando una mano en forma de despedida mientras salía.

-Hola, Vely como se encuentra Draco?- dijo Victoria mientras Vely venía saliendo de la enfermería.

-Igual que ayer, cuídalo por favor yo tengo que ir a DCAO Snape me mata si falto de nuevo- dijo Vely mientras salía sin detenerse a responderle a su hermana caminaba apresuradamente.

-OKEY, ESTA BIEN LO HARE- Le gritó mientras veía a su hermana desaparecer por el pasillo, al entrar a la enfermería encontró a un radiante Draco revisándose el cuerpo a ver si habían quedado marcas –No Draco, no te revises, ya mi hermana se encargó de percatarse de que no tuvieras ni una sola cicatriz, te revisó a cuerpo entero, yo estaba presente pero Theo tapo mis ojos- dijo la ojiverde burlonamente mientras se acerba a un Draco con cara de estúpido ante el comentario.

-Qué hacía la víbora traidora de tu hermana aquí?- dijo Draco arrastrando rabiosamente las palabras, Victoria se sentó en la cama de Draco mirándolo con dulzura.

-Cerciorándose de que no fallecieras, estuvo cuidándote mientras estabas muerto- terminó diciendo esta burlonamente.

-¿Cómo que cuidándome?- Preguntó Draco estupefacto ante el comentario de Victoria, se peguntaba si era verdad lo que se había imaginado, si de verdad había dejado de ser la odiosa traidora que lo perseguía y lo acosaba con tal de descubrirlo.

-Pues sí, pasó en vela cada noche y estuvo contigo cada día, si Draco lamentablemente creo que se enamoró de ti- dijo está sonriendo, Draco sintió un vuelco en su estomago, "Se enamoró de mi?" pensó él.

-Pero que estupideces dices, quizás solo vino para abusar de mi indefenso cuerpo o solo sentía culpa por lo que hizo su patético San Potter- dijo Draco sarcásticamente, tratando de disimular el sombro que invadía su cuerpo ante las palabras dichas por la castaña.

-Ellos ya no son novios idiota, terminaron hace unas semanas- dijo Vicky imitando el sarcasmo del muchacho, mientras este no la miraba, cuando por dentro sentía un remolino de sentimientos y sensaciones. –Y cómo va tu recuperación- preguntó Vicky.

-Bien queriendo matar al cara rajada, y que te ha hecho Theo?- preguntó el rubio cambiando el tema.

-¿Nada, que podría hacerme?- Respondió esta incrédula.

-Bueno él podría meter su…- el rubio fue súbitamente interrumpido por la castaña.

-Cállate, aún no hace eso- se ruborizó la ojiverde.

A la hora de la comida Draco bajo al gran comedor, todos lo miraban extrañados pues hacia tres días no la veían y les habían llegado los rumores de que habían estado en la enfermería, al dirigirse a la mesa Sly vio a la rizada comiendo mientras leía un libro, mientras Crabbe y Goyle le hacían señas para que se sentara con ellos, este le hizo una seña y se acercó a la rizada.

-Puedo Ressemberg- dijo el rubio secamente sentándose al lado de Vely la cual asintió. –Me enteré que estuviste cuidándome mientras estuve en la enfermería- continuó con aires de magnificencia tratando disimular algo de dulzura en su voz mientras tomaba una manzana. –No debiste hacerlo, no tenías porque sentirte obligada- concluyó el rubio mordiendo la manzana mientras la chica parecía no escucharlo.

-No fue nada Malfoy, no te preocupes- respondió esta sin levantar la vista del libro para contenerse las ganas de saltarle encima y besarlo.

-Porque rayos tienes que ser así siempre Ressemberg, estoy aquí dándotelas gracias y ni si quiera dignas a dirigirme la mirada- alzando un poco la voz.

-Si te escucharas Draco no estas aquí dándome las gracias, y si es así es de una muy mala manera, pero independientemente de tu mal intento, no las necesito porque no pesó haberlo hecho, lo haría otra vez si fuera necesario- respondió mirando fijamente los ojos del rubio, este quedó atónito ante la respuesta de la chica por su mente pasaron las palabras de Victoria "Lamentablemente creo que se enamoró de ti", no podía creer que eso fuera cierto, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, en realidad el también sentía que se estaba enamorando de aquella odiosa rizada de ojos profundos, que la hacía la vida imposible.

-Yo… Ressemberg- dijo suavemente. –Es solo que no se porque lo hiciste me pareció extraño y se me es difícil de entender.

-Tranquilo y de nada Draco- este se sintió bien al escuchar su nombre en aquellos labios rosas que tanto le gustaban. -Para mi también es extraño e inentendible, pero así es la vida no?- dijo Vely sonriendo mientras tomaba su libro para marcharse.

-Gracias- dijo el rubio mientras la tomaba de un brazo haciendo que volteara, esta le lanzó una dulce mirada que mantuvieron durante varios segundos, por sus mente no pasaba mas que comerse a besos, sin que les importara todas aquellas diferencias que habían tenido pero eso parecía ser mas fuerte que el sentimiento que absurdamente se había creado entre ellos.

Draco salió cuando ya había anochecido de sala de menesteres, se encontraba solo en la torre de astronomía contemplando la noche con una de sus manos apoyada en el borde del ventanal, su opulencia rebosante lo acompañaba como siempre, vestía completamente de negro, con saco, camisa, pantalones y zapatos elegantes como era común ver en él, algo afligido miraba el horizonte estrellado, no podía dejar de pensar en la ojimiel y como había cuidado del mientras estaba inconsciente, sentía rabia consigo mismo por lo que sentía hacia la "Víbora traidora" como la llamaba, trababa de eludir sus sentimientos pero aun así ese amor extraño y el deseo incontrolable de estar con ella se apoderaban de su ser haciéndolo sumiso ante la rizada, a lo que este luchaba incontrolablemente.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia que se hallaba atrás de él, de repente sintió que unas manos lo acariciaban pasando desde su espalda hasta su abdomen, presionando esta su pecho contra su dorso bien formado, no se inmutó pues conocía aquellos brazos que lo rodeaban, su dueña era la chica que lo había acariciado mientras este se encontraba petrificado en el piso de su habitación, trató de recordar ese momento perfectamente para revivir la rabia de aquel día, quería ser vil, patán, intransigente, alejarla de él con furia, pero no pudo, simplemente no quería desprenderse de ese olor, de esas manos, de ese cuerpo, por el contrario se volteó lentamente quedando de frente con la chica que tanto lo había desafiado, se veía lábil, sumisa y tan hermosa, la abrazó estrechándola fuertemente contra su pecho durante un rato, nuevamente la miró a los ojos y la besó, la besó como quien besa después de una larga ausencia, la cargo dando media vuelta y pegándola contra la pared, un deseo incontrolable invadía sus venas, su cuerpo, su ser, sentía a la chica lujuriosa entre sus brazos por aquel momento que se aproximaba, sentía su jadeo constante el fuerte latir de su corazón contra su pecho, no podían evitar sentir excitación, como locos se fueron despojando de sus prendas, una llama quemaba sus entrañas, se tenían el uno al otro , se tocaban y se acariciaban como si fuera la primera vez que experimentaban esas sensaciones, como dejándose llevar por algo nuevo que los hacia explotar de placer, no trataban de disimular sus quejidos, gemían como animales salvajes en su habitad y no les importaba si los descubrían, no les importaba si el mundo se les caía alrededor, en sus mentes estaban solos, existían solo ellos dos y las estrellas que contemplaban su acto de entrega, él estaba dentro de ella y ella se sentía dueña de aquel ser de cuerpo níveo como cincelado por el mejor de los escultores, en ese momento eran los únicos en el castillo de piedra.

Al cabo de un rato yacían sobre sus ropas tiradas en el piso alumbrados solo por la luz de la luna, ella recostada sobre su pecho entrelazando sus dedos con los él, sin pudor ni vergüenza ante aquel acto de desnudez.

-Quien te viera rizada, con cara de buena te portas muy mal- dijo el rubio con voz extasiada.

-Ja, ja, ja pues tú con cara de duro te rompes muy fácil- dijo la ojimiel burlonamente mientras se paraba de su lecho levantaba sus ropas del suelo. Se vistió lentamente mientras el rubio observaba complacido la silueta de la chica iluminada por la luna, Vely se acercó lentamente le dio un suave beso en los labios al rubio acarició su cabello y se marchó en la obscuridad sin decir más.


	9. La declaración!

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Personajes como Victoria, Valeria, Andre... son de la creación de la retorcida mentesita de mi prima Lunatica Black y mía su servidora Vely... y de mi maléfico hermano que lo que quería era matar gente por doquier en esta historia, pero no se lo permitimos DEL TODO...

**La Declaración.**

Draco se encontraba en el gran comedor poco después de la hora del almuerzo rodeado de sus amigos que hablaban alegremente sobre el juego de Quidditch que habría esa tarde, mientras él estaba ido en sus pensamientos, no se explicaba cómo después de lo que había pasado con la rizada esta lo había ignorado totalmente durante dos semanas, como si el momento que habían compartido solo fuera sido parte de un sueño que él tuvo. De repente Malfoy inició un soliloquio mental.

-No entiendo cómo pudo usarme de esa manera.

-¿Usarte? Querrás decir que se usaron.

-No, ella me usó, se dirigió a mí en el momento en que más débil me encontraba de mente.

-Si pero… ¿te gustó no?

-¡Claro que me gustó! pero por qué rayos me ignora?.

-¿Y acaso tú no estás haciendo lo mismo con ella?

-¡Pues no! yo por lo menos trato de buscarla con la mirada pero siempre tiene la vista metida en esos putos libros ya se está pareciendo a la jodida sangre sucia Granger.

-Solo con la mirada idiota, ¿por qué no la buscas, no le hablas no te le plantas en frente como el hombre que eres?

-Porque no quiero que a mi Draco Malfoy me dejen con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Y cómo sabes que es eso lo que hará?

-Porque conozco su maldito orgullo, además que le digo Valery olvidemos que hemos sido unos completos hijos de puta durante los últimos meses ¿y seamos felices juntos? O mejor finjamos que yo no soy un cabrón y que tú no eres una loca histérica y vámonos juntos a tu país.

-Sería patético.

-Draco Malfoy desistirá, Acaso la parte más difícil no fue aceptar que estas locamente enamorado de ella, ¿Porque te rindes ahora? Es tierna, bella e inteligente además es una Slytherin y tiene mucho dinero, no creo que tus padres rechacen su relación.

-Si tienes razón ¿pero si ella no me acepta qué?

-¿Como que qué idiota? Busca la forma, Draco, no te des por vencido, enamórala.

-Si pero, es complicado.

-Sí, ¿pero acaso no valdría la pena?

-Valdría toda la pena del mundo, parezco un maldito bipolar de mierda.- susurró Draco Malfoy volviendo a la realidad en cuanto Theo le dio un palmazo por la espalda.

-Despierta Draco ya seque eres bipolar pero vámonos al partido de Quidditch- dijo Zabini en lo que Draco salió de su ensimismamiento.

-No, yo no voy, tengo algo más importante que hacer- dijo el rubio marchándose hacia las mazmorras. En la sala común de los Sly´s buscaba desesperadamente Draco a Valery.

-¿Victoria donde está tu hermana?- preguntó agitadamente a la ojiverde que estaba en uno de mesas redactando un pergamino.

-No lo sé Draco no le he visto hoy, ¿pero qué te pasa?- dijo esta al desesperado ojigris. -Y no está allá- acentuó esta al ver que se inclinaba para mirar hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Gracias- dijo este secamente y se marchó dejando a Vicky con un gran signo de interrogación en su rostro, buscó a la chica por casi todo el castillo pero no la encontró, lo que nadie sabía es que esta se había escapado con Luna Lovegood a Hogsmeade a relajarse, se habían ido por uno de los pasadizos que había memorizado del mapa del merodeador.

Ya en el pueblo se dispusieron mirar lo aparadores de las tiendas, entraron en unas cuantas tiendas y se midieron vestidos extravagantes solo por diversión aunque Luna se decidió a llevar unos que le habían encantado mientras que a Vely le parecían ridículos, entraron en una tienda de lencerías, cosméticos, golosinas y más se estaban pasando una tarde espectacular, y decidieron entrar a tomarse algo en las tres escobas, pidieron dos cervezas de mantequilla y empezaron a beber.

Sería el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada se enfrentarían los leones contras las serpientes, salieron los jugadores luciendo sus flamantes uniformes, en el cielo se veían borrones verdes y rojos moviéndose a toda velocidad, Lee Jordan se encontraba como comentarista, Slytherin ganaba 30-20, aún no habían señales de la Snich Dorada, Harry se encontraba inmóvil en el centro del campo, Blaise lo recorría frenéticamente, Harry se encontraba ensimismado pensando en Ginny cuando se percató de la Snich, Blaise había avistado la Snich, salió volando hacia donde había mirado aquel destello dorado seguido muy cerca de Harry, Lee comenzó a mencionar el hecho de que ambos se encontraban hombro a hombro he intentaban tomar la escurridiza Snich, Blaise se acercaba cada vez más estirando su brazo izquierdo para tomarla, súbitamente Blaise tomó la pequeña bolita dorara dándole la victoria a su equipo ganando 140-20, en la sala común de Slytherin se celebraba con mucho ánimo la victoria del partido, Theo se encontraba con su uniforme de Quidditch acostado sobre uno de los sillones con Victoria sentada a su lado siendo cuidadosamente observada por el castaño.

La octava ronda de cervezas esta estaba servida y los dos chicas bastante ebrias, no sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban bebiendo ni que hora era solo les importaba lo bien que la estaban pasando y compenetrándose.

-Porque me invitaste a mí?- preguntó Luna sin ningún tipo de expresión dejando de carcajear y viendo a Vely a los ojos.

-Porque me caes bien, eres agradable y divertida y no eres como las demás chicas plásticas - dijo Vely con una sonrisa en su cara mientras Luna con una sonrisa de medio lado miraba un vaso.

-Todos dicen que soy una lunática y los únicos que se atreven a hablarme son Harry y sus amigos creo que es porque son muy valientes- Dijo la rubia con un dejo tristeza en su voz.

-Solo los lunáticos ven y disfrutan el mundo como realmente es, a mi me gustaría ser como tú así no me sentiría tan perturbada y que no encajo en este mundo- sonrió la rizada. –Y con respecto a Harry y sus amigos yo se que ellos te aprecian recuerda que compartí con ellos y me hablaban muy bien de ti.

-Tu también eres mi amiga verdad?- preguntó Luna sonriendo.

-Ja, ja, ja, claro luna si no te considerara mi amiga no estaría aquí contigo o si?

Al día siguiente en la mesa de los Sly´s estaba Vely que terminaba de tomar su desayuno cuando llegó Draco ensimismado con su grupo de amigos sin percatarse de que la chica estaba unos puestos más allá, Vely no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo y suspirar ante la imagen de su amor, ese día se encontraba más animada, al parecer la salida del día anterior con Luna le había caído bien, el rubio al levantar la vista notó que la rizada se marchaba del gran comedor.

-Nolette(N/A: ese es el segundo nombre de Vely y el de Vicky es Evolet) Ressemberg- gritó el ojigris al no saber que más hacer llamando su atención y la de todos en el Gran Comedor antes que la chica llegara a la puerta para marcharse y tal vez no verla más por otro día al darse cuenta de que a esta le faltaban pocos pasos para cruzar la puerta. –Te quiero- gritó este caminando hacia Vely mientras se quedaba atónita ante las palabras del chico, en ese momento ella no sabía si desmayarse o salir corriendo, Draco al ver la estupefacción de la chica tomó con sus gélidas manos las de ella. -Te Quiero- repitió este un poco más suave que antes, mientras ella sentía como el cuerpo del chico temblaba. –Sé que ésta tal vez no es la mejor manera, pero fue la única que encontré antes de que mi maldito orgullo sellara mis labios para siempre.

-Yo creí que, alguien como tú no se enamoraba Malfoy- murmuró Vely saliendo de su pasmo.

-Yo también lo creía- dijo sonriendo el ojigris. -Pero ya ves aquí estoy delante de ti y de todos haciendo el ridículo- acentuó ahora tomando a la chica por la cintura y acercándola hacia él mientras ésta sonreía por el comentario. –Aquí estoy para decirte que te quiero, que quiero sentir todos los días tus rizos entre mis dedos, que eres tú lo único que quiero de Ti- dijo risueñamente mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello de Valery. El silencio imperaba en el recinto, todos en el gran salón estaban con las quijadas por el piso incluyendo sus amigos, y más aún Ron y Hermione que se encontraban en la mesa de Gryffindor, ningún ser antes de esto se hubiera podido imaginar al príncipe de Slytherin el ególatra, voluptuoso y tirano Draco Malfoy dar una declaración de amor de esa manera.

-Yo también Te Quiero- Dijo Valery después de un silencio mientras descubría la verdad en los ojos de su amor. –Pero, hay un problema- dijo esta con voz seca mientras la preocupación se apoderaba de los ojos del rubio. -Quiero que me asegures, que voy a ser la única dueña de tus labios, de cuerpo y de tus pensamientos- terminó de decir esta con una gran sonrisa. Al escuchar esto el ojigris la tomó por la cintura la elevó hasta su rostro y le dio un suave, dulce y romántico beso.

-Espero que ésa sea suficiente respuesta, aunque si no te parece suficiente puedo darte todos los que quieras, recuerda que este hermoso ser ahora está para cumplirte todas tus fantasías sexuales- terminó este susurrando su comentario marca Malfoy, al oído de la chica, al que esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse y lanzarle una mirada de reproche.

-**Dios al fin el último del día, mañana estarán los demás! Vely les manda mucho besos, abrazos y otras cursiladas y yo también! By: Lunatica.**

**-Claro que si con mucho amor! By: Vely!**


	10. Navidad!

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Personajes como Victoria, Valeria, Andre... son de la creación de la retorcida mentesita de mi prima Lunatica Black y mía su servidora Vely... y de mi maléfico hermano que lo que quería era matar gente por doquier en esta historia, pero no se lo permitimos DEL TODO...**

**Navidad.**

Esa mañana Victoria había salido con Theo a el Lago Oscuro, ambos estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol observando como el Pulpo Gigante ululaba sus tentáculos en la superficie, había un clima frío ya que se cercaba Navidad, la pareja estaba tapada con una manta, Victoria decía tener más frio que el que de verdad sentía para que Theo la abrazara con más fuerza, ella adoraba la calidez de eso abrazos tan reconfortantes, que la llenaban de una manera inimaginable.

-Que quieres para navidad?- Preguntó Theo.

-No lo sé- dijo la castaña sonriendo al mirar como copos de nieve empezaban a caer desde las nubes.

-Mmmm- respondió el chico sintiendo como un frío copo aterrizaba en su mejilla. –Será mejor que entremos al castillo no vaya a ser que quedemos enterrados en la nieve.

-Está bien- dijo Victoria, levantándose y tomando la mano de Theo se dirigieron hacia el castillo, entraron al gran comedor, se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin Victoria saludó a Draco en un gesto con la mano, Theo le ofreció chocolate caliente el cual ella aceptó y sin más se dirigieron a su siguiente clase.

En la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras Victoria respondía cada una de todas las preguntas que hacía el profesor Snape dándole puntos a Slytherin, Hermione se sentía frustrada no había respondido una sola pregunta en ninguna clase que compartiera con Victoria.

Las dos nuevas parejas decidieron pasar la navidad en Hogwarts, disfrutando cada día como si fuera el último, compartían cada hora que podían entre besos, risas y abrazos, para la Noche Buena hicieron una linda cena de Navidad y abriendo regalos tanto los de su familia como los que se dieron ellos, Draco le había regalado a Vely un brazalete con incrustaciones de Diamante y sus nombres grabado "Draco & Valery", Valery por su parte le regaló un elegante reloj de pulsera hecho de plata, con las manecillas de oro y pequeñas esmeraldas que indicaban la hora, Theo le había regalado una cadena de oro a Victoria con sus iníciales grabadas y el perfume que Draco le había prometido hacía unos meses, ella la había regalado un frasco lleno de líquido azul; un caro perfume que iba a la perfección con su estilo.

Pasaron dos o tres meses donde el amor fluía por todo el colegio, las cosas iban aparentemente bien obviando las escapadas de Draco y Theo a quien sabe dónde, Vely había estado esperando pacientemente a que Draco le revelara el fin de sus horas de ausencia en aquel cuarto de objetos abandonados, Victoria había notado algo de preocupación en los ojos de Theo y notaba como el grupo de amigos se sentaban a hablar en murmuro cambiando el tema cuando una de ellas se acercaba, esto traía a las chicas como para halarse el cabello pero trataban de disimular su curiosidad y angustia.


	11. Las Rupturas!

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Personajes como Victoria, Valeria, Andre... son de la creación de la retorcida mentesita de mi prima Lunatica Black y mía su servidora Vely... y de mi maléfico hermano que lo que quería era matar gente por doquier en esta historia, pero no se lo permitimos DEL TODO...**

**Las Rupturas.**

Pasada la navidad a mediados de febrero Draco y Theo estaban en el cuarto de menesteres probando el armario habían metido una manzana y la habían devuelto con un mordisco, el rubio estaba sumido en un silencio, desde que habían entrado a la sala no había pronunciado palabra, escuchaba los chistes y las interrogantes de Theo pero hacía caso omiso de estas, pensaba en lo que se aproximaba y el peligro que los rondaba.

-Nuestro cuento de hadas debe terminar de una vez por todas- dijo el rubio secamente mientras cubría el gabinete con una manta, Theo lo miró fijamente con incredulidad pero en el fondo sabía a lo que se refería.

-De que hablas yo no tengo ningún cuento- dijo el castaño mirando el techo.

-Ya sabes de que hablo Nott, no seas estúpido- dijo exasperado. –Todo ha sido muy lindo, flores y colores pero ya tiene que acabar, aunque te duela- dijo sarcásticamente disimulando un pequeño quiebre en su voz.

-Por Merlín Draco lo sé, es solo que no quiero aceptarlo, odio todo esto por que rayos tiene que ser así- Theo alzó la voz

-Porque ese fue el camino que terminamos eligiendo, y aunque no nos guste tenemos que llegar hasta el final- respondió fríamente.

Vely acariciaba sutilmente el pecho de Draco abrazada debajo de las sabanas apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, sentía que algo andaba mal porque había notado a su odioso muy callado, pero no quería interrumpir aquel momento con preguntas incomodas.

-Esto ya no puede continuar Nolette- dijo el rubio secamente mirando el techo, Valery cerró los ojos sintiendo como sus palabras la herían como un puñal que se clavaba en su pecho, instantáneamente dejó de acariciarlo, de alguna manera ella sabía esa noche algo asá pasaría. –Espero no herirte demasiado- continuó Draco parándose de la cama. -Disculpa si te ilusioné- dijo el ojigris entrando al baño cerrando la puerta, cristalinas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, el rubio vio su níveo rostro en el espejo maldiciéndose por lo que había hecho (N/A: la cagó). Valery seguía en la habitación, se vistió con mucha calma y se sentó el borde de la cama fumando un cigarrillo lentamente, al terminarlo hizo aparecer una rosa amarilla colocándola en la almohada de Draco y se marchó, al oír este el cerrar de la puerta salió del baño aún sollozando, después de horas de no poder conseguir conciliar el sueño se quedó dormido con la rosa en su pecho.

A la mañana siguiente Victoria se encontraba sentada debajo de un árbol frente al lago pensando en lo maravilloso que podía ser su novio, la misma mirada que ella siempre soñaba, esos ojos verde que tanto le gustaban, ese cabello alborotado que tan sexy se le veía, estar enamorada… enamorada?.

-¿Estoy enamorada?- se preguntó la castaña por el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos. –Sí, si lo estoy- a lo lejos pudo notar como el chico en el que tanto pensaba se le acercaba, al llegar a donde ella estaba sentada, la chica no pudo evitar notar la mirada inexpresiva del joven.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo este gélidamente sin mirarla, la chica se levantó quedando una cabeza más abajo que la de este, esta recordó el día que él le había pedido que fuera su novia pues había usado la misma frase solo que ahora en un tono frío y distante, el chico evitaba a toda costa el contacto visual, no quería mirarla a los ojos.

-Que pasa Theo me estas asustando- dijo la castaña.

-Lo siento pero esto ya no puede seguir- dijo este con frialdad, la ojiverde pudo escuchar como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, esta no sabía si sentir ira o dolor, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas lo miró y le dio una bofetada, empezó a quitarse la cadena que este le había regalado y la lanzó al Lago Oscuro, esta se dio media vuelta golpeando al ojiverde en la cara con su lacio cabello y con poca dignidad que le quedaba se fue hacia el castillo. Theo miró como la joven se alejaba, se sentó donde anteriormente se había encontrado la castaña y unas frías lágrimas acariciaron su níveo rostro, se desahogó, había perdido a la chica de su sueños (N/A: Otro que la cagó), Draco se le había acercado y se sentó a su lado.

-Que tal lo tomó- preguntó Draco mirando a un punto inexistente del lago.

-Me golpeó, ¿esto te parece bien?- dijo el ojiverde mostrándole su mejilla aún roja. – ¿Y a ti?

-Al parecer mejor que a ti- dijo este recordando la rosa. –Me parece que no lo tomó tan mal- concluyó el rubio.

Victoria entró abatida a su habitación, miró a su hermana que reposaba en su cama con la mirada perdida en el techo.

-¿Que te ocurre?- Preguntó Victoria.

-Nada- Respondió su hermana fríamente. – ¿Y a ti?

-Theo me terminó- dijo la ojiverde mientras una lágrima corría por su pálida piel.

-Parece que todos los hombres son iguales- dijo está levantándose de su cama para ir a abrazar a su hermana, Vely empezaba a sospechar que algo andaba mal con sus recientes EX he iba a llegar hasta el fondo de aquel misterio ya estaba tramando un nuevo plan. –Vicky porque no me cuentas de una vez que es lo que trama Draco.

-Porque no puedo- respondió fríamente su hermana, esa conversación había salido a la luz muchas veces pero ella seguía firme a la promesa que le hizo hacer el rubio de no contarle nada a su hermana.

-Y acaso no sientes que todo lo que estas sufriendo es por eso, estas tan ciega por el amor que le profesas a Theo que no te das cuenta de que tal vez esa fue la razón de su ruptura- dijo Valery haciendo dudar a su hermana mientras agarraba su mochila. –Vamos ya son las dos hay que ir a Aritmancia.

Harry necesito hablar contigo hoy, biblioteca, 6:00Pm Vely.

Decía una nota que había dejado Valery disimuladamente en la mesa de Harry al entrar a la clase de Aritmancia. Valery esperaba en la biblioteca aparentando leer un libro, mientras sus pensamientos radicaban en si el ojiverde llegaría o no, de repente sintió que alguien se sentaba en la silla de junto.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Harry secamente.

-Necesito un favor tuyo- dijo Vely apenada. –Necesito que me prestes tu capa de invisibilidad- dijo casi susurrando bajando la cabeza. –Tanto tu como yo sabemos que Draco esconde algo y preciso saberlo- suplicó mientras Harry la miraba con cara de incredulidad.

-No… no te creo Valery, después de todo eres una Slytherin y te compenetras con quien estoy seguro es un mortífago- dijo Harry levantándose de la silla para marcharse (N/A: Estupidooooooo).

-Por eso mismo por favor Harry ayúdame- suplicó nuevamente esta parándose atrás de él tomándolo por la muñeca. –Por esos años de amistad, por el cariño que aún te siento, te lo ruego por favor, prometo decirte lo que averigüe- le imploró mirando fijamente sus ojos verdes. (N/A: Chantajista)

-¿Cuando?- preguntó Harry.

-Mañana, los chicos se reúnen todas las tardes- aseguró Vely. –Mañana pretendo averiguar que traman.

-Bien- afirmó el ojiverde. -Por cierto he mandado a vigilar a Draco con Dobby y Kreacher pero lo único inusual que han encontrado es que pasa horas en la sala de menesteres.

-Lo sé, pone a Crabbe y Goyle a vigilar fuera disfrazados de niñas- sonrió la rizada. –Y lo que hace es lo que pretendo averiguar- concluyó

Victoria se había quedado hasta muy tarde en la sala común escuchando a Blaise hablar de él y de su imponente cuerpo.

-Ay que idiota- dijo Victoria asqueada entrando a la habitación. –Que hombre tan estúpido- le comentó Vicky a Vely que aún estaba despierta sumida en sus pensamientos. –Por cierto cuando venía entrando vi a Draco sentarse en el sillón con cara de memo- Vely levantó una ceja con suspicacia y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Ya vuelvo- dijo cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Vely salió a la sala común desfilando un Babydoll rosa el cual trasparentaba su cuerpo, esta se dirigía hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la jarra de agua, paso lentamente en frente de Draco que se encontraba sentado elegantemente en el sillón sin camisa y con un pantalón de seda verde pino, este la devoró con la vista, sintió ganas de saltarle encima y besarla.

-Nolette- calló repentinamente para no terminar la frase. –Yo… por lo que veo no la estás pasando nada mal verdad- dijo disimulando la ansiedad de sus palabras.

-Las cosas no siempre giran en torno a ti Malfoy- dijo Vely secamente.

-¿Y cómo has estado?- inquirió Draco.

-Al parecer mejor que tú, no me costó mucho entender que solo querías sexo- continuó secamente la ojimiel, a Draco se le pusieron los ojos como platos no comprendía como ella podía decir eso después de tantos momentos de amor que habían compartido.

-Cómo te atreves a decir eso- dijo Draco exasperado parándose tras ella y tomándola por una de sus muñecas mientras esta se volteaba.

-Pues eso fue lo que me diste a entender- dijo Vely fríamente. –Y ahora suéltame- gritó zafando su muñeca pero Draco la tomó con más fuerza pegándola contra su pecho y comenzó a acariciar sus rizos mientras Valery luchaba para no desvanecerse entre sus brazos.

-Sin ti estas semanas me han parecido años- susurró Draco en la oreja de la castaña.

-Así lo has querido tu Malfoy, ahora suéltame- dijo Vely tratando de disimular el quebradizo tono de su voz.

-Nolette yo te quiero es solo que… no puedo- dijo Draco con la voz quebrada.

-Si Draco lo sé, solo que contigo todo es difícil y es probable que por quererte A Ti merezco ese tipo de amor pero no lo quiero- dijo está soltándose del chico y marchándose hacia su habitación, Draco se dejó caer desolado en el sillón.


	12. El Descubrimiento!

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Personajes como Victoria, Valeria, Andre... son de la creación de la retorcida mentesita de mi prima Lunatica Black y mía su servidora Vely... y de mi maléfico hermano que lo que quería era matar gente por doquier en esta historia, pero no se lo permitimos DEL TODO...**

**El Descubrimiento.**

Victoria estaba sentada con Vely en el patio de transformaciones, Vely que inspeccionaba la capa que le había dado Harry y ella intentaba transformar un libro en un gato.

-Miren si es la abandonada- Dijo Astoria acercándose con Pansy hacia las gemelas.

-Lárgate Grengrass- dijo Victoria secamente.

-Pero que modales- dijo Astoria cínicamente. – ¿Sabes lo que me dijo mi Theo anoche?

-No me importa lo que tú y Nott hagan- dijo Vicky sin levantar la mirada restándole importancia.

-Mejor, mi Theito me dijo que solo te usó para darme celos- dijo Astoria haciendo que Pansy soltara una risa idiota. Victoria sentía como la sangre le corría desaforadamente por sus venas, Vely la miraba nervosa, si su hermana explotaba no sería bonito para Astoria y Pansy.

Victoria se levantó lentamente del suelo y caminó pasivamente hacia Astoria levantando la mirada, la rubia quedó boquiabierta al mirar como los ojos de la castaña pasaban a un rojo intenso, Astoria miró asustada la escena pero no se dio cuenta como había quedado en el suelo con una fúrica Victoria halando de su dorado cabello, vio a Pansy tirada en el suelo intentando levantarse, Pansy tomó a la castaña por el cabello pero está en vez de gritar soltó algo parecido a un grito de guerra, la castaña dándose la vuelta tomó a la pelinegra lanzándola al suelo y dándole sendas bofetadas, dejando a Pansy volvió con Astoria que aún se encontraba en el suelo, esta empezó a golpear a la rubia. Estas ya habían llamado la atención de todos los que estaban en el patio incluyendo a Theo que habría intentado detenerlas de no ser porque Vely le puso una mano en el pecho y lo miró amenazadoramente.

-Esto empezó por tu culpa así que no interfieras ahora- dijo Vely secamente.

-Ahí viene McGonagall- Gritó un chico de segundo haciendo que todo el tumulto de gente se separara, la profesora petrificó a las causantes del alboroto, dejando a las chicas en una posición no muy bonita, Vicky se encontraba sentada en la espalda de Pansy con un pie encima de la cabeza de Astoria halando sendas cabelleras rubia y negra.

Esa misma tarde después de la pelea de su hermana la rizada se había dedicado a seguir a Draco y sus cuatro amigos que se dirigían al séptimo piso ya con Crabbe y Goyle disfrazados de las niñas de siempre, llevando una, una balanza y la otra un frasco de huevos de rana, ambas con cara de resignación.

-Ja, ja, ja que idiotas se ven detrás de mí caminando con sus aires de grandeza como si fueran importantes, cuando lo que perecen es que son mis guarda espaldas- dijo Draco burlonamente a sus amigos.

-Creo, mi querido Malfoy…- comenzó Zabini, con aire ponzoñoso. -Que "la misión" que se te ha encomendado, ha acabado subiéndote los humos a la cabeza…- Draco dejó de reír. -Solo espero… Por tu propio bien… Que tengas las agallas para llevarla a cabo… O seré el primero en mostrarte el castigo para los que fracasan…

- ¿Piensas vengarte de todos estos años estando a mi sombra?- sonrió incrédulo el rubio. Los demás les miraban en un ambiente tenso.

- Sí.- respondió con convicción, relamiéndose los labios.

- ¿Y me podrías decir cuáles son esos castigos?... Así tendré una idea de cómo tratarte cuando nos metas en problemas- dijo fríamente Draco

-No te preocupes… no lo haré, pero por lo que veo tu si… si no dejas de perder el tiempo con Ressemberg… Porque estoy seguro, y creo no equivocarme, que tu tarea en esto te tomará más tiempo del que tú crees y del que tienes… Pero… ya sabes como dicen… Con grandes cargos, vienen grandes responsabilidades… ¿No era así la frase?- preguntó Blaise con superioridad.

- Si… Así es la frase…- respondió Malfoy, aparentando una tranquilidad que no tenía.-Lástima que tú nunca sabrás lo que es un gran responsabilidad- masculló aparentando ironía.

- ¿De qué misión hablan?- preguntó Goyle, sin comprender.- ¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer Malfoy?

- Matar a…- había comenzado Crabbe, siendo interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en su espalda.

- Cuando queramos hacer públicos nuestros planes, Crabbe…- expuso Theodore Nott con su voz fría de ultratumba.- Serás en el primero en saberlo… Por ahora… ¡Cierra la boca!...- concluyó este cuando terminaban de llegar a la entrada de la sala de menesteres.

Al encontrarse en la entrada de la sala la puerta de esta se abrió ante la presencia de Draco y sus cuatro amigos, Vely se encontraba ahora muy cerca de estos debajo de la capa, tuvo suerte de haber ido descalza pues sus zapatos de tacón la habrían delatado ente aquel recorrido silencioso, Crabbe y Goyle se quedaron afuera como siempre vigilando, Vely entrando a la sala al pasar entre Theo y Blaise, tropezó y uno de los chicos haciendo que este le diera un puñetazo en el brazo al otro.

-Ya no deberían estar aquí, yo puedo hacerlo solo- dijo Draco ante la cara de suspicacia de sus amigos. -No necesito de su carente ayuda, esto es mi trabajo, me lo dio a mí y lo voy hacer, sé que este plan va a funcionar, solo que se está tardando más de lo que pensé, es todo… dentro de poco estará listo y podré comunicar con el de Borgin & Burkes para que pasen.

-Solo tratamos de ayudarte, no queremos que le falles al Señor Oscuro- acentuó Blaise. A Vely no le quedó más quedarse en silencio en un rincón mientras veía a Draco arreglar el armario y los otros dos chicos lo vigilaban.

A la mañana siguiente había otra nota sobre el asiento de Harry.

Biblioteca después de herbología, Vely.

Esta vez era Harry el que esperaba pacientemente la llegada de la ojimiel.

-Disculpa la demora, esta cerciorándome de que las heridas de mi hermana estén sanando correctamente, el castigo de McGonagall fue que no las curaran con magia- dijo Vely sentándose al lado de ojiverde.

-Porque en la biblioteca?. Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

-Porque es el único sitio donde sé que no se va aparecer Malfoy o uno de sus amiguitos- aseguró la rizada.

-Mufliato, es para que no nos escuchen- dijo el chico ante la mirada de sorpresa de Vely.

-Que te ha dicho Dumbledore en sus clases?- Inquirió la rizada.

-No mucho, solo recuerdos de la vida de Tom Riddle y quiere que le saque un recuerdo a Slughorn.

-Le has hablado a Dumbledore de tus sospechas?- preguntó Vely.

-Si pero siempre me cambia el tema y me dice que tiene a Snape vigilándolo- dijo Harry con desgano. -Pero tú que has averiguado?.

-Que están reparando un gabinete, aunque aún no se con que objeto ni porque- mintió Vely sin decir lo que había escuchado. -Por eso necesito que me dejes un poco más de tiempo la capa.

-Está bien el que necesites- agregó el ojiverde.

-Averigua con Hermione a ver si sabe algo del gabinete- dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla, le dio un beso a Harry en la frente y se marchó.

Al anochecer Vely entró a la habitación hecha una fiera abrió la puerta de un golpe y del mismo modo la cerró, Victoria que estaba sentada delante de la cómoda cepillándose el cabello la vio con cara de estupefacción, su hermana ralamente estaba muy molesta y no se imaginaba porque.

-Por qué rayos no me dijiste que Draco intentaba arreglar un gabinete en la sala de menesteres para meter a sabrá dios quien en el castillo, y me corto una mano si no son mortífagos?- dijo Vely fríamente a su hermana. -Con que objeto victoria dime!- preguntó viendo la cara de estupefacción d su hermana.

-No lo sé Valery en serio, hace mucho que Draco no me cuenta nada- respondió nerviosamente ante la mirada extraña de su hermana.

-Mentira- gritó Vely. -No me mientas Victoria porque estoy segura de que sabías mucho antes que yo que Draco y sus enfermos amiguitos son unos malditos mortífagos- gritó Valery con ira en sus ojos.

-Si Valery pero yo juré que no diría nada- se excusó Victoria ahora asustada. -Además yo no sabía nada del gabinete solo… solo sabía que… el Señor Tenebroso le encomendó matar a Dumbledore-. Dijo entre lágrimas mirando el piso.

-Qué? Y te parece poco?- gritó Vely nuevamente con cara de querer matarla. –Como te rebajaste a tanto Victoria me das asco, que pensaría nuestro padre si te viera cómplice de una atrocidad como esa- gritó aún más alto la rizada. –Me cuentas todo ahora mismo y me importa un maldito bledo si lo juraste o no!- dijo esta bajando la voz en un tono malvado mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de su temblorosa hermana.

-Bueno… recuerdas el incidente del collar que tuvo la chica que enviaron a San Mungo en navidad?- preguntó temerosamente Vicky. –Pues ese collar se lo tenía que entregar a Dumbledore bajo la maldición Imperio-. Continuó la ojiverde al ver que su hermana asintió silenciosamente a su pregunta.

-Y acaso querida her-ma-ni-ta- dijo Valery arrastrando las palabras sarcásticamente. -El accidente que tuvo Ronald Weasley también corrió por cuenta de Malfoy?- terminó gritando esta y viendo que Victoria lloraba ahora desconsoladamente. -Que ilusa eres, y tú que te sentías con aires de grandeza, reina y dueña del mundo cuando pregonabas ser su amiga, su confidente.

-Pero aun así tú te enamoraste de él- dijo la ojiverde.

-Si lamentablemente me enamoré del ser más vil, pero yo no sabía todo que lo que tú sabes, yo no sabía que era un asesino- dijo la ojimiel secamente.

-Él no es un asesino, aún no ha matado a nadie, demás porque te importa tanto todo eso, el solo piensa en salvar a su familia- dijo Victoria secando sus lágrimas.

-Si? Y a cuenta de qué? De matar personas? De acabar con el mundo?- gritó nuevamente Vely. –hay muchas más y mejores maneras Victoria, muchas que no van seguidas de la muerte y la desgracia- dijo tristemente Vely mientras salía de la habitación.

Draco venía entrando a la sala común Sly, Vely percibió que tenía sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos y un dejo claramente grisáceo, estaba más delgado y parecía enfermo.

-Al parecer tu encomendado te está matando a ti- dijo esta fríamente tropezando a Draco y saliendo de la sala, este se tambaleó y volteó a ver a la rizada, pero no pudo evitar pensar que sospechaba algo, o tal vez mucho.

Al siguiente día en los jardines se encontraba Hermione en una banca con un montón de libros.

-Hola Hermione- dijo Vely haciendo un puesto entre los libros para sentarse. –Harry no ha hablado contigo?

-No- dijo Herms con cara de sorpresa. –No lo veo desde Herbología, en la tarde estuve ayudando a Hagrid y luego fue mi ronda de prefectos, y esta mañana salí temprano, que ocurre?- preguntó con mirada inquisitoria.

- De casualidad no sabes sobre algún gabinete aquí en Hogwarts con la capacidad de trasladar a las personas?- contestó.

-Mmmm no, no que yo sepa… espera en el libro de la historia de Hogwarts se nombra un gabinete muy antiguo, el Gabinete de Desaparición si mal no recuerdo- concluyó.

-Me podrías dar más detalles por favor?- preguntó Valery suavemente.

- Sí, claro, el esta roto y por tal motivo nadie lo usa desde hace años, pero incluso ahora que recuerdo Montague estuvo ahí perdido el año pasado, perece que estuvo perdido en el limbo, a veces oía los ruidos de otro lugar como si viajara entre ellos, pero a él no lo oían… hasta que pudo salir, no recuerdo en donde… pero para que quieres saber todo eso?- peguntó viendo como Vely estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-No te parece que repararlo sería una buena opción- dijo esta marchándose dejando a Hermione con una gran interrogante en su cara, a la cual seguidamente se la pusieron los ojos como platos entendiendo lo que había querido decir Valery.

Harry, Hermione, Ron y Vely se reunían por momentos casi a diario, con las ausencias tan frecuentes de Dumbledore, no les quedaba más que tomar el problema en sus propias manos, pasaban cada hora que podían pensando en como detener a Malfoy, pero entre las clases, el Quidditch, el montón de trabajo y los castigos de Harry no les quedaba mucho tiempo para pensar. Por otra parte Valery no había sido del todo sincera no les había dicho que realmente se quería a Dumbledore muerto. Se imaginaba que al decir esto se armaría en el colegio una guerra Potteriana, con Harry montado en su escoba matando Sly´s a diestra y siniestra empezando por ella.

-Piensas en Draco verdad?- preguntó Harry a Vely que tenía la mirada perdida en la grama del jardín mientras Hermione y Ron se marchaban.

-No yo solo…- no pudo continuar, como decirle el ojiverde lo que pensaba, era una locura. –Digamos que ese es un espacio que quedó vacío- concluyó.

-Uno puede sentir amor por una piedra Vely, pero eso no significa que la piedra ame- dijo Harry dulcemente.

-Hace mucho tiempo no me llamabas por mi apodo, creo que nunca me disculpe correctamente ni di las explicaciones que debía- dijo Vely con voz afligida.

-Ya no importa- dijo Harry suavemente tal vez recordando aquel momento.

-Lo sé, y me agrada mucho saber que estas bien y con la persona a la que verdaderamente le perteneces- dijo la rizada mirando las nubes. –Esa chica siempre gustó de ti, lo noté desde el primer día, siempre que estaba cerca de ti tenía un semblante risueño, por eso creo que nunca le agradé mucho- sonrió Vely.

Draco que en ese momento que encontraba expectante mirando la escena subido en un árbol no dejaba de ver a Vely con recelo, sentía como la sangre le hervía, se le hacía un nudo en el estómago y los ojos se le incendiaban, quería agarrar a Potter a golpes hasta matarlo, como osaba estar con su novia, su novia? No! Sentía como se le desgarra el pecho al tener que admitir una vez más que la había perdido y tal vez para siempre, aun así los celos le carcomían el alma.

Vely que ya se encontraba en la sala común Sly estaba en una de las mesas terminando un pergamino.

-Que haces?- preguntó Draco secamente sentándose con toda su prepotente elegancia frente a la rizada.

-Terminando un trabajo- dijo esta sin levantar la vista. –Y tú qué? pensando en la muerte o en cómo matar?- Preguntó esta sarcásticamente parándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-De que rayos hablas?- preguntó Draco alzando la voz Mientras la rizada solo se limitó ha hacer un gesto de despedida con la mano, el rubio lleno de ira siguió a la chica hasta la puerta del cuarto.

-Ya déjame en paz- gritó esta empujando la puerta mientras este trataba de mantenerla abierta para pasar, pero su fuerza de hombre bien dotado logró empujar lo suficiente la puerta como para que Vely se abalanzara hacia atrás intentando no caer.

-Explícame de una vez por todas que fue lo que quisiste decir y lo que sabes!- gritó este haciendo ver la superioridad marca Malfoy.

-A es que ahora resulta que tengo que temblar ante tu omnipotencia? Vete a la mierda Malfoy, no me jodas- gritó esta tratando de igualar el tono de voz del rubio, este trató de ocultar su sorpresa ante las palabras y el tono de la ojimiel. Sabía que era rebelde, altanera y capaz de todo, pero jamás la imagino hablando de aquella manera tan despectiva, será que de verdad él ya no le importaba, que ya no lo amaba tal como seguía él amándola a ella, trató de algún modo no dejar sus pensamientos ante la rizada pero no resultó.

-Por cierto como se nota que te vuelven a gustar las porquerías- Dijo el rubio con una mueca de asco en su rostro. –Volver a caer con el miserable de Potter, bah- dijo al ver la interrogante de la chica.

-Lo prefiero mil veces antes que a ti- dijo la ojimiel con voz tranquila acomodando ahora sus libros sobre una repisa en la pared. Draco como no pudo evitar sentir como las palabras de la chica lo atravesaban como un puñal.

-Como rayos te atreves a decir algo así- gritó Malfoy lleno de ira.

-Pues sí, al menos siento que en el sí puedo confiar, es buena persona, tiene corazón y no anda en nada oscuro queriendo matar a nadie, en pocas palabras es el héroe y no el villano, ahora dime a quien puedo preferir- inquirió Valery secamente.

-Eres una…- dijo Draco parándose en frente de la chica con sus ojos ardiendo en llamas, tomándola rudamente por sus brazos como solo él sabía hacerlo.

- Soy una que Malfoy?- preguntó Valery con una mirada desafiante; no terminó de decir esas palabras cuando el rubio le estaba dando un beso forzadamente, mientras Vely trataba de zafarse de sus brazos. La pegó bruscamente de una pared haciendo que esta lanzara un quejido el cual ignoró, Valery luchaba desesperadamente por soltarse mientras el ojigris besaba sádicamente su cuello, cuando este intentaba volver a su boca puso una mano en una de las mejillas de la ojimiel y sintió una lágrima, la soltó instantáneamente y quedó pasmado ante los ojos llorosos de Valery, era la primera vez que la veía llorar de aquella manera sintiéndose indefensa ante el poder del rubio, este cayó de rodilla ante ella pensando en como había llegado al punto de herirla de esa manera. Valery se dirigió trémula hacia el otro lado de la habitación sentándose en el borde de su cama secando sus lágrimas, mientras el chico seguía arrodillado ahora apoyando una mano sobre la pared donde una momento antes la tenía acorralada, gruesas lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Draco y empezó a llorar cada vez con más fuerza, con más dolor, Vely no podía creer lo que recelosamente veían sus ojos pero aún así continuó en silencio.

-Maldita sea ya no aguanto más- dijo Draco entre sus sollozos, Vely miraba expectante la actitud del rubio, este acurrucó en el suelo en posición fetal, Valery se paró lentamente del mueble y se sentó al lado del ojigris y comenzó a acariciar su rubio cabello, Draco al sentir sus manos acomodó su cuerpo mirando al techo y habló.

Vely miraba con extrañeza a aquel rubio acostado delante de ella confesándole todo, habló sobre su familia, sobre el temor a Voldemort y de lo que este era capaz, de la tarea que le había encomendado, de lo había hecho con el collar y de cómo había forzado a Rosmerta con lo del vino, del horror que le causa tener que matar a Dumbledore, en ese momento sus ojos y su corazón eran un libro abierto para Valery, no sabían exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaban el hablando y ella escuchando silenciosamente, al rato se encontraban los dos en el piso medio dormidos mirando el techo.

-Perdóname por haberte hecho daño- susurró el rubio cerrando los ojos y tomando la mano de Valery acostada a un lado de él.

-Porque me dejaste?- susurró Vely también.

-Porque Te Amo Nolette- al escuchar esto Vely cerró los ojos ambos se quedaron dormidos. Alrededor de las tres de la mañana llegó victoria algo mareada, le echó una mirada desconcierto a la pareja en el suelo los arropó con un cobertor, y se durmió.

Tres horas antes Vicky se encontraba en la sala común con Zabini hablando entretenidamente, Blaise le había invitado una copa con un líquido ambarino que ella reconoció como Whisky de fuego.

-Donde lo encontraste?- preguntó Victoria mirando detenidamente la copa.

-No lo preguntes solo bebe preciosa- dijo Zabini.

-Ok- dijo esta no muy segura. Empezó a beber pausadamente. Victoria no sabía cuantas copas había tomado pero aún estaba consciente y el alcohol podía ahogar ese dolor que tenía en su pecho, ese sufrimiento que le creo Theodore Nott, ese castaño de ojos verdes y cuerpo de infarto, ella simplemente bebía y bebía, empezaba a tambalearse y a no saber que decir, el moreno había logrado su objetivo, embriagarla y poder hacerla suya de una vez por todas, demostrándole a Theo que el también podía tenerla, la deseaba, quería tocarla, besarla, tomarla para él y solo para él. Zabini se sentó en el mismo sofá de la chica, esta lo miró sonriendo como tonta, ese whisky había hecho su trabajo y muy bien, Zabini se acercó a la joven hasta el punto de poder rozar sus labios, esta lo miraba atontada ya que no estaba consciente de lo que pasaba, Blaise tomó el mentón de la castaña y halándola un poco hacía sí la besó, el moreno le violaba literalmente los labios, ella no entendía lo que pasaba de un momento a otro empezó a tener conciencia de lo que ocurría, Zabini estaba acostado sobre ella besando brutalmente su cuello, Victoria estando ya totalmente consciente intentó quitarse al ojiazul de encima pero este no cedía, Vicky no sabía que pasaba ni como había llegado al punto de besarse con él, tan mal estaba?, sentía su boca sucia, se sentía asqueada por el troglodita que tenía encima, el que la besaba desaforadamente, que quería ese obsceno violarla? Pues ella no lo permitiría, no dejaría que ese ser repugnante ser continuara con eso, no podía ser débil.

-Suéltame- dijo Victoria cuando el ojiazul se separó para tomar aire. Este la miró sorprendido "¿Cómo podía haber pasado el efecto del alcohol tan rápido?" pensó Blaise, pero no dejaría que su conciencia arruinara su noche, Zabini volvió a besar a la castaña, la cual se rehusaba.

-Vamos preciosa que pasa?- preguntó Zabini deteniendo el forzado beso.

-Suéltame por favor- suplicó Victoria mientras una lágrima corría por su tenue mejilla, el chico la había lastimado al forzar ese beso, esta no recibió respuesta del joven, él no estaba dispuesto a perder su noche así que volvió a besarla, mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

-Suéltala Zabini- dijo fríamente una voz masculina que provenía de las escaleras de las habitaciones, Blaise se detuvo en seco sentándose de nuevo dejando libre a la chica, esta lo miró confundida, él nunca había sido agresivo con ella.

-Lo siento preciosa- se disculpó Zabini. –No sé lo que me pasó.

-Pero Blaise- tartamudeó la chica, no sabía si creerle, volteó a ver que la había salvado de ser casi violada a las 2:40am. Theo estaba ahí parado con solo un pantalón de seda verde esmeralda, y se veía notablemente enojado. –Blaise hablamos mañana- dicho esta ella se dirigió hacia su habitación.

-Victoria Evolet Ressemberg- susurró Theo cuando esta le paso por un lado.

-Que quieres- dijo secamente mirándolo a los ojos, este la tomó de la mano halándola hacia las escaleras una vez arriba este la miró.

-Que triste es ver que estas con alguien al que le faltan las ideas y le sobran los argumentos- dijo Theo limpiando una de las lágrimas que hacía poco ella había llorado.

-Pues eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo entrando a la habitación y cerrando de un portazo. –Eeeh?- fue lo único que pudo decir, pues había entrado a la habitación de Theo. –Oh oh- dijo al darse la vuelta se encontró cara a cara con el ojiverde. -Hazte a un lado quiero salir- exigió la castaña.

-Y si no quiero que salgas- dijo Theo amenazadoramente levantando una ceja, Victoria bajó la mirada y en ese momento pudo contemplar la marca negra en forma de calavera en el antebrazo izquierdo del chico.

-Duele?- preguntó Victoria viendo a los ojos al castaño.

-Un poco- dijo este sonriendo. –Solo cuando él nos llama- concluyó.

-Eso es masoquismo- dijo Victoria tristemente.

-Lo sé- dijo Theo acercándose a ella, de alguna manera esta se había preocupado por él, eso le subió el ánimo.

-Déjame salir por favor- dijo ella y Theo se apartó dándole espacio para salir, Victoria se dirigió a su habitación, al entrar se encontró con la sorpresa de su hermana y Draco dormidos en el piso. -Que extraño- tomó una manta arropándolos y luego se fue a dormir la pocas horas que le quedaban de noche.

Buenos días, extrañaba mucho despertar a tu lado,

No quise despertarte te ves hermosa.

P.D: Te Amo

D. Malfoy.

"Mentiroso" pensó Vely al despertar y ver la nota a un lado de ella en el suelo, aún se encontraba acostada en el piso y su cabeza apoyada en una almohada "debió ser Draco" pensó al sentir la almohada, volteó para ver a su hermana que aún dormía vio su reloj despertador en la mesita marcaba las 8:36am "Encantamientos" se dijo, intentó despertar a su hermana en un trato fallido y se metió al baño a arreglarse lo más rápido posible no le quedaba ni para desayunar.

-Noooo- se quejó Vicky al sentir que alguien intentaba levantarla. –Déjame- exigió.

-Vamos princesa ya es tarde- dijo la voz melodiosa de un joven.

-Vamos sé que no es Theo- dijo ella colocándose una almohada sobre los ojos, sintió que alguien se acostaba a su lado y la abrazaba posesivamente, ella conocía esos brazos muy bien, se quitó lentamente la almohada y vio como el castaño la abrazaba posesivamente cerrando los ojos con fuerza como si deseara que ese momento perdurara en el tiempo, ella observó detenidamente. –Theodore Nott que traes entre manos, mi hermana está…. Creo que en el baño- dijo ella pasivamente.

-Mmmm lo siento solo quería… lo siento es que… sentí la necesidad de…- susurraba este tartamudeando en su oído. -Creo que no fue una buena idea- dijo con inocencia en su voz, ella lo miró con una ternura que cambió instantáneamente, no se podía permitir flaquear ante él.

-Y porque lo haces- dijo Vicky tratando de simular que le restaba importancia, cosa que no le salió muy bien, este notó que ella se estremeció entre sus brazos al sentir como Theo apartaba el cabello de su cuello.

-Porque tengo que- dijo el abrazándola más fuerte. -Lo siento- levantándose y se fue.

-ahhhhhh- gritó frustrada entre las almohadas tratando de ahogar su gritó. Vely salió desaforadamente del baño a medio vestir y con las manos en la cabeza intentando hacerse un moño.

-Qué pasó?- preguntó Vely exaltada, pero al ver la expresión de su hermana supuso lo que había sido ya que momentos antes había escuchado voces. –Mmmm Theo- dijo esta entrando nuevamente al cuarto de baño.

Al entrar a la clase de Encantamientos lo primero que vio fue a Malfoy este no tenía ni un dejo de cansancio por el contrario se derrochaba ímpetu y elegancia, lo contrario de ella que se veía cansada, desarreglada y sus rizos hechos un desastre en un moño mal trecho, "Al perecer a Draco le sentó muy bien desahogarse" pensó mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry y Draco hacía una mueca de fastidio. (N/A: se sentó al lado de Harry porque ahora ron compartía el puesto con Hermione y Draco estaba al lado Nott).

-Porque llegas tan tarde- preguntó Harry mientras veía con cara de asombro el aspecto de Valery.

-Tuve una mala noche, no se me nota?- respondió la rizada con media sonrisa. El pequeño profesor le dio una mirada de reproche a la rizada, pero peor fue su expresión cuando la ojiverde entró de golpe, agitada, con todo en cabello en la cara, y el uniforme puesto desastrosamente.

-Señorita Ressemberg adelante- dijo sarcásticamente y con cara de enfado. –Al parecer llegar tarde y desarreglado se ha vuelto costumbre- ambas hermanas se vieron frustradamente y bajaron las miradas.


	13. André!

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Personajes como Victoria, Valeria, Andre... son de la creación de la retorcida mentesita de mi prima Lunatica Black y mía su servidora Vely... y de mi maléfico hermano que lo que quería era matar gente por doquier en esta historia, pero no se lo permitimos DEL TODO...**

**André.**

Ambas hermanas paseaban al anochecer por el vestíbulo que llevaba a las mazmorras, estaban cubiertas de un líquido viscoso de color azul que les había caído cuando Vicky hizo explotar un caldero en la clase de pociones, bañando a Vely y a ella misma, venían comentando sobre lo desastrosa que había sido su día, cuando vieron un bulto muy conocido acercarse rápidamente hacia ellas.

-No puede ser, André- gritó Victoria corriendo hacia los brazos de su hermano, era un chico de diecisiete años, medía aproximadamente 1.92 cabello negro y ojos miel, con una sonrisa encantadora, cuerpo bien moldeado y prominente, (casi el doble de Draco o Theo) y una personalidad muy peculiar.

-Y tú no me piensas darr un abrrazo- dijo el pelinegro al ver la perplejidad de su hermana la cual cambió su semblante esbozando una gran sonrisa y corriendo hacia sus brazos.

-Pero… pero que haces aquí André, porque te viniste de Durmstrang- dijo Vely sin salir de su asombro.

-Los Búlgarros me tenían cansado- dijo este con una sonrisa en su cara

-Ya me imagino porque cada, vez hablas más horrrrrrible- dijo la ojimiel burlándose

-Perrro ustedes como han crrecido mis morrrochitas bellas, quise venir parrra cuidarrrlas y parrra terrminarr este año de una manerra más emocionante- dijo alegremente el pelinegro.

-Pero como has conseguido que te transfirieran?- preguntó Vicky

-Y parrra que crrees que sirrven los contactos tontita, le comente a mi padrre que querría venirrme y este habló con el dirrectorr de mi colegio y este a su vez con Dumbledorre y me aceptarron y como verrán quede en la misma casa que ustedes, parrra vigilarrlas aún más de cerrca jajajaja- dijo este burlonamente viendo la cara de espanto de sus hermanas.

-Siiii que alegría vamos quiero enseñarte toda la sala común y tooooodo el colegio- dijo Vicky eufórica tomando a su hermano por un brazo, Vely no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y poner cara de fastidio.

-Y ustedes como que se cambiarron los papeles? Victorria estas demasiado hiperractiva que te paso? Deberría serr Vely la que actúe de esa forrma- dijo sorprendido ante la actitud de sus hermanas.

-Lo siento por ti Her-ma-ni-to YO ya madure, a Vicky le pasó lo contrario- contestó pasando por un lado de estos los cuales se quedaron parados mientras André la veía con cara de extrañeza y Vicky soltaba una risilla. Los tres llegaron a la sala común Sly y todos se quedaron viendo al trío.

-Chicos les presento a nuestro hermano André, el viene de Durmstrang y está en el séptimo año- dijo Victoria con aire de suficiencia, mientras las chicas lo miraban babeadas, los chicos lo miraban con recelo, por otra parte Draco y Theo lo miraban sorprendidos, imaginándose como debía doler un puñetazo de aquel chico.

Harry se encontraba en el puente colgante en compañía de Hermione cuando llegó la ojimel, algo entusiasmada, ese día a diferencia del anterior le había ido muy bien, había ganado algunos puntos para su casa, disfrutaba de la presencia de su hermano y en cierto modo había aclarado las cosas con el rubio.

-Tengo algo que contarles- dijo Vely con voz entusiasta. –Draco no están tan malo como parece, en serio- aseguró ante la cara de reproche de sus amigos. –La otra noche me quede hasta muy tarde hablando con él, por eso llegue tarde y desgreñada a clase, bueno lo importante es que me dijo que todo lo que hace es porque que Voldemort lo tiene amenazado con matar a su familia, y como su padre esta en Azkaban, le queda a él suplir su papel.

-Si pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que hacer lo que trama- dijo Harry

-Pero él no quiere hacerlo, si le buscamos una solución seguro que aceptará y podríamos evitarnos todo esto, el podría quedar fuera de todo eso y hasta podríamos evitarnos esta guerra absurda, no te parece? Preguntó Vely.

-Mientras Voldemort este vivo esa guerra absurda no se puede evitar, además para que quieres entrar esos mortífagos al castillo- Preguntó Harry, Vely se quedó callada mirándolo fijamente sin saber que decir. -Si vamos al caso no nos has dicho que es lo quieren esos aquí- Vely tragó grueso tratando de encontrar las palabras precisas para explicar todo pero no las encontró solo le quedaba ser franca.

-Voldemort… Dumbledore es el único mago por el que Voldemort siente algo de… no se si respeto o temor serían las palabras adecuadas, la cuestión es que el Señor Tenebroso encomendó a Draco la tarea de matarlo e introducir los mortífagos en el castillo para que verifiquen ese hecho- dijo Vely cerrando los ojos para tratar de no decir lo que Draco había tratado de hacer antes con el vino y el collar, que de seguro enojarían ferozmente a Harry, aunque sabía que este no era estúpido y era lo primero que pensaría. -Es por esto que la única solución que halló Draco fue arreglar ese viejo gabinete para introducirlos en el castillo, pero él no quiere matar a Dumbledore, no tiene las fuerzas, por lo menos hasta ahora.

-Que ese maldito qué?, yo sabía que estaba tramando algo muy malo y me cansé de decírtelo a ti Hermione pero siempre me ignorabas?- dijo con rabia mirando a Herms. –Es por eso que Katie Bell esta en San Mungo verdad?- Preguntó ahora viendo a Vely la cual asintió con la cabeza. –ese maldito!

-Cálmate!- acentuó Hermione. –Lo importante ahora aunque no perezca cierto que es Draco no quiere hacerlo y eso nos da la ventaja de poder actuar nosotros primero con todo esta información que tenemos y si Draco decide ayudarnos la tenemos ganada.

-Eso es cierto.- sonrió Vely. –Por mi parte yo me encargo de sacarle información a Draco y de convencerlo para que trabaje con nosotros lo demás es pan comido.

Vely en la tarde se encontraba sentada en un banco en uno de los corredores del castillo estudiando de un libro, cuando de pronto nada más y nada que Pansy Parkinson se sentó a su lado, Vely la miró de reojo y siguió en su lectura, pero ya no podía continuar "Qué quiere esa?" pensó, mientras Pansy la veía con una sonrisa irónica.

-Sabías que Draco y yo fuimos pareja?- dijo esta con pedancia.

-No, pero no me extraña, fue pareja de medio colegio- dijo esta tratando de disimular la ira que empezaba a correr con sus venas.

-jajajaja si claro, pero conmigo fue diferente, conmigo fue algo constante, hasta que llegaste tú- dijo ella con algo de molestia en su voz.

-Bueno supongo que no todo dura para siempre.

-Eso mismo es lo que yo te quería decir, y tú no vas a durar para siempre tampoco, ya te está llegando tu hora, esos papelitos de amor que Draco hizo contigo se están acabando- dijo esta mientras los ojos de Vely se llenaban cada vez de más ira. -Y es cuando volveré yo la de siempre, la que él realmente quiere y apartó solo por un deseo, por un capricho, no te había dicho nada antes porque le estaba dando tiempo a que se aburriera de ti, pero ya que vi que te dejó es momento de decirte que no lo busques, que no le insistas, te lo advierto el me pertenece- concluyó.

-Pues yo no lo veo de esa manera- dijo Valery tratando de no levantar la voz.

-Por favor no seas ilusa, las personas como Draco no tienen sentimientos tan estúpidos por niñas tontas como tú, lo que siente por ti es solo deseo por una cara bonita y pronto se acabará, se cansará de ti como lo hace con todas y volverá a mis brazos como lo ha hecho siempre, él es un mortífago y los mortífagos no aman y aunque seas una sangre limpia no dejas de ser una idiota- Los ojos de Vely se cristalizaron, una fuerte cachetada se escuchó en todo el pasillo.

-Maldita pe- Pansy no había terminado de decir estas palabras cuando otra cachetada le cruzó la cara.

-No te atrevas a meterte conmigo Parkinson y entre las dos más perra eres tú, no creas que porque me ves calladita no se defenderme, que quieres a Draco?, bien, quédatelo si puedes! aunque de igual forma no pretendo pelear por él, no voy a rebajarme hasta donde estás tú, o sea en lo más bajo! Que lástima me das- dijo esta enojada, llamas salían de sus ojos, si las miradas mataran ya Pansy estaría 100 metros bajo tierra. Victoria que pasaba en ese momento no evitó acercarse llena ira.

-Otra vez tú Pansy? Quieres otra paliza?- dijo Victoria con sarcasmo, esta al verse acorralada por ambas hermanas lo le quedo más que lanzarles una mirada de odio.

-Te lo advierto- dijo Pansy mientras se marchaba.

-Estas bien?- preguntó Victoria mientras veía como su hermana trataba de tragarse las lágrimas.

-Eso creo- respondió Vely secamente, las dos hermanas se sentaron en el banco donde anteriormente se encontraba la ojimiel. Valery recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana y comenzó a contarle el frecuente infortunio.

-Esa sucia, pero tú crees que Draco…- dijo Victoria pasivamente.

-No lo sé Victoria podría decirte que no lo creo capaz, pero si lo pienso detenidamente tal vez ella tenga razón- dijo tristemente Valery.

Victoria caminaba al anochecer por el vestíbulo cuando un moreno de ojos azules iba caminando rápidamente de tras de esta tratando de alcanzarla, necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con ella no podía permitirse que se alejara de él.

-Blaise aléjate por favor- dijo Victoria mientras caminaba hacia el gran comedor.

-Preciosa por favor perdóname, fue el alcohol, además tú me lo pediste- mintió Zabini, a Vicky se le pusieron los ojos como platos ante el comentario del moreno.

-Qué yo qué?- susurró ella más para sí que para él.

-Si acaso no recuerdas que me pediste que te amara, que te hiciera olvidar a Theo de una vez por todas, que te hiciera sentir cosas que él no pudo, querías que te hiciera mía!- dijo este con alevosía, mientras la quijada de la ojiverde caía al piso.(N/A: maldito mentiroso, eres un sucio)

-Por las barbas de Merlín yo no te pude haber dicho algo así, yo no… no lo recuerdo- dijo pensativa con cierta duda de las palabras del chico, "es imposible yo no soy así" pensaba.

-De verdad preciosa si no yo no me fuera atrevido a algo así- dijo este sonriendo por la expresión de la chica

-Mmmm bueno supongo que el alcohol hace que una cometa ciertas locuras, no? Entonces… acepto tus disculpas, no debí confundirte de esa manera…- dijo sumisamente, mientras a Blaise se le creaba mentalmente una sonrisa macabra en aquella cara de niño bueno que había puesto.(N/A: malvada sumisería). Ambos caminaron hacia el gran comedor y se sentaron juntos a comer mientras platicaban de temas triviales y reían de chistes estúpidos. Ganando se una mirada de extrañeza y recelo de Theo que se sentaba en ese momento en la mesa, al ver aquella imagen tan repugnante para él "como se le ocurre a esa niña después de lo que pasó volver a hablarle a ese idiota" pensó Theo, solo pudo tomar un vaso de jugo y marcharse nuevamente con rabia.

Vely ese día en la mañana encontraba en los jardines con el trío dorado, a lo lejos observaba como su hermana conversaba con Zabini mientras este la veía de manera grotesca, Vicky no percibía esto porque tenía la mirada clavada en Nott que estaba metros más allá con Crabbe y Goyle, sabía que su hermana no soportaba a ese tío lo que no entendía es porque le aguantaba tantas babosadas. Vely observó como Blaise intentaba darle un beso en el cuello a su hermana y lo rechazaba, en ese momento la rizada se levantó de un respingo y caminó directo hacia Vicky.

-Victoria puedo hablar contigo a solas?- preguntó Vely con ímpetu en su voz. La ojiverde se paró lentamente quitándose el brazo de Blaise del cuello y se acercó a su hermana.

-Dime Noly que pasa- dijo sumisamente a su hermana.

-Sé que eres dueña de tu vida pero por favor no te veas más con Zabini él es un completo idiota y no me gusta como te ve, da asco, no deberías de meterte con el solo por darle celos a Nott.

-Si sabes que soy dueña de mi vida entonces déjame en paz, y no lo hago por darle celos a nadie-. Dijo mirando a Nott unos metros más allá.

-Por favor Victoria si en estos días entraste diciendo que era un completo idiota.- acentuó.

-Bueno pero ya no lo considero así-. Dijo Vicky rodando los ojos y fijándolos nuevamente en los de su hermana.

-No me obligues a hablar con André- dijo esta mostrando enfado

-Atrévete y caes tú también- respondió victoria secamente. Vely se marchó un poco disgustada por la testarudez de Vicky, pero aún así no se iba a quedar tranquila hasta sacar ese tipo de su vida, al caminar un poco más adelante le hizo unas señas disimuladas a Theo, a los pocos segundos él se dirigió hacia donde estaba Vely.

-Dime Valery que pasa?- dijo Nott

-Theo yo no sé las razones por las que terminaste con Victoria aunque por como se dieron las cosas me imagino cuales fueron, pero no crees que más es el daño que le haces dejándola sola, a merced de Zabini?- dijo Valery suavemente.

-Yo sé que cometí un error pero sigo pensando que fue mejor así- dijo el castaño con tristeza en su voz. –Y si ella decide estar con Blaise es su decisión.

-Pero es que no te das cuenta de que solo lo hace para darte celos?- insistió la ojimiel

-No creo- dijo señalando hacia donde se encontraba la ojiverde, esta reía como posesa ante Zabini. –Si no se alejó de él después de lo que trato de hacerle la otra noche no tengo porque meterme en eso- Theo bajó la mirada con algo de rabia y se marchó.

Vely después de pasar un rato en la biblioteca con Hermione y Luna, se encontraba al anochecer caminando hacia los pasillos algo cabizbaja hacia las mazmorras, pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Parkinson, al llegar a estas vio a Draco sentado en un sillón con Pansy en las piernas, la ojimiel los miraba algo confundida en ese instante se le vinieron más que claras las palabras de la chica "Y es cuando volveré yo la de siempre, la que él realmente quiere y apartó solo por un deseo", "Los mortífagos no aman", en su corazón había un debate no sabía a quién creerle, a aquel rubio de ojos gris que le repetía cada que podía que la amaba, o a esa sucia víbora que lo único que hace es escupir veneno, "Pero si no era así entonces que hacia esa…. Sentada en sus piernas y susurrándole Merlín sabrá que cosas al oído". Pansy se percató de la presencia de Valery en la sala y le lanzó una mirada socarrona, los ojos de Vely se cristalizaron y se dirigió hacia su habitación, antes de llegar a ella se tropezó con André.

-Herrmanita que te pasa?- Dijo suavemente limpiándole las lágrimas que ahora rodaban por su mejillas, Vely se acurrucó en su pecho y comenzó a sollozar.

-No lo sé, estoy confundida, no sé que pensar- dijo soltándose de su hermano y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

-Perrro explícame- acentuó su hermano mientras esta cerraba la puerta. Por otra parte Draco se había dado cuenta de la mirada de Pansy y la expresión de Vely, tomó a la pelinegro fuertemente por los brazos y le lanzó una mirada inquisitoria.

-Explícame que rayos fue todo eso?- dijo Draco mirando con odio a la chica.

-No lo sé tú sabes que ella no es muy normal, a lo mejor le dio celos verte así conmigo, no comprende que tu yo somos muy a-mi-gui-tos- Draco se paró instantáneamente haciendo que la chica casi cayera de sus piernas, mientras esta lo veía con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No seas estúpida Parkinson- dijo Draco subiendo el tono de su voz. -Espero que no se ha te haya ocurrido hacerle una de las tuyas, porque soy capaz de hacerte cualquier cosa- Draco la veía con rabia y malicia, Pansy trató de no inmutarse ante la mirada de este y siguió con su risa malévola. –Y entre las dos la anormal eres tú, no sé como puedes llegar a ser tan despreciable- concluyó este haciendo una mueca de asco.

-No seas idiota Draco, no puedes tratarme así después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?- gritó Pansy.

-Hacer por mí qué? Ser mi juguete? Eso se acabó hace mucho y lo sabes, deberías agradecer que ya no te uso solo para… tu sabes desahogarme. Y aunque en estos momentos Vely y yo no estemos completamente juntos, no te permito que te metas con ella! Te quedó claro?- concluyó este con frialdad en su voz, Pansy lo veia con rabia y con la mirada fija en el vacío que este había dejado, los pocos espectadores que estaban en la sala no se atrevían a romper aquel silencio, incluyendo a André que había observado y escuchado todo con detenimiento y sin duda alguna sabía que la razón de todo aquello era su hermana.

-Puedo pasar- dijo suavemente Draco entrando a la habitación tras tocar y no recibir respuesta, Vely se encontraba en su cama boca abajo apretando una almohada contra su cara, se podían escuchar suave sollozos en aquel silencio perturbador, el rubio caminaba elegantemente de un lado a otro por el cuarto esperando a que Vely le diera la cara, unos segundos más tarde pararon los sollozos pero la chica no decía palabra. –Que fue lo que te dijo Pansy?- preguntó rompiendo el silencio. Valery se fue levantando suavemente de la cama y se paró delante de él mostrando sus ojos ya rojos de tanto llorar.

-Creo que la pregunta es si creo lo que me dijo?- dijo esta suavemente sin quitar su mirada de los ojos del rubio.

-Y le crees?- inquirió

-Pues, una parte de mi lucha por no creerle pero la otra ya cedió, y lo peor de todo es que eso me ayudó a darme cuenta de que no confío en ti, y si me pongo a analizarlo es lógico, como confiar en un chico que no tiene nada de humildad en su corazón, que a duras penas dice lo que siente, que le encanta la maldad y que solo lucha por ser un mortífago?- Vely notó como el semblante del chico se fue poniendo con un aire gélido ente aquella declaración.

-No puedo creer eso de ti maldita sea!- gritó Malfoy. -Tú mejor nadie sabes lo que siento, más sincero de lo que he sido contigo no puedo serlo, te he dicho lo que siento por ti miles de veces, sé que soy ególatra, narcisista y que creo que soy el mejor, pero así me criaron, eso fue lo que me enseñaron mis padres y no pretendo cambiar- seguía el ojigris secamente sin quitar la vista de los ojos de Vely que volvían a cristalizarse. –Y en cuanto a lo de ser un mortífago sabes que no tuve elección.

-Lo sé, sé perfectamente que no tuviste elección pero hasta los momentos no has hecho nada para cambiarlo, ni siquiera para evitar lo que se te viene encima, en cambio sigues yendo sin falta a la sala de menesteres a arreglar el maldito gabinete- dijo Vely tratando de no perder el control, Draco se quedó atónito ante aquella revelación, ni siquiera la noche de las confesiones le había hablado sobre el gabinete.

-Quién… cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Draco extrañado.

-Soy más lista de lo que crees Draco, y una vez más tuve que valerme por mi misma para averiguar algo que tú me ocultaste, ahora dime, de verdad puedo confiar en ti?- preguntó Vely fríamente clavando sus ojos miel en los de él.

-Nolette, por favor entiende que no quiero que salgas lastimada de todo esto, que si te lo oculto es por tu bien, que mientras menos sepas más ilesa puedes salir- dijo él en tono de súplica.

-Y tú entiende que más de lo que estoy metida en esto no puedo estarlo, que voy a luchar a muerte contra tu clan de villanos, y que yo si voy a tratar de salvarte aunque tú sigas lanzándote a ese hoyo negro sin salida, que todo tiene una solución y que aunque tú no la veas yo voy a estar ahí como un farolito alumbrando tu camino, porque yo sé y confío en que tú puedes ser mejor y que lo eres!- tiernas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Valery, Draco la tomó con fuerza entre sus brazos pegándola contra pecho, suspirando el olor de su cabello, sintiendo ese cuerpo que se veía tan frágil ante él.

-No sé lo que te haya Pansy, pero…- no pudo terminar de decir Draco ya que una de las manos de la ojimiel se había posado en su boca, la que este se quitó lentamente. –Te Amo- concluyó. La puerta se abrió de repente dejando ver al hermano de Valery con el ceño fruncido.

-Crreo que ya hablarron lo suficiente, si estaba afuerra vigilando- dijo este al ver la cara de asombro de la pareja. –Ya es tarde debrrias irrte amigo- dijo este apartándose de la puerta, Draco le dio un beso en la frente a Vely y salió sin decir más.

-Pero estás loco o qué? Cómo te atreves a meterte así en mi habitación?- preguntó Vely alzando un poco la voz.

-Pues lo siento perrro eres mi herrmanita y debo cuidarte, y si vamos al caso él no deberria entarr en la habitación de una dama- dijo tranquilamente levantando una ceja

-Y es que acaso tu nunca has tenido un novia, no te has enamorado?- dijo sarcásticamente la rizada.

-Sí y porr eso mismo te cuido porrque se lo que hacen los novios cuando están solos.

-Aaaaaahhhh te odioooooooo- dijo esta en un arrebato de malcriadez

-Yo también te quiero herrmanita- dijo este dándole un beso en la mejilla. -Porr cierrto donde esta Vicky? debo ir a buscarrla ya es tarrde debe dorrmirr- dijo este saliendo del cuarto rápidamente. Vely se quedó pasmada ante aquel comentario, no podía ser su hermano había llegado para arruinarle el poco de libertad que les quedaba.


	14. Mmmm reconciliaciones o algo así?

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Personajes como Victoria, Valeria, Andre... son de la creación de la retorcida mentesita de mi prima Lunatica Black y mía su servidora Vely... y de mi maléfico hermano que lo que quería era matar gente por doquier en esta historia, pero no se lo permitimos DEL TODO...**

**Mmmm las reconciliaciones o algo así?.**

A la mañana siguiente Vely se dirigía silenciosamente en compañía de Victoria hacia la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

-Vely que te pasa, por qué tan callada?- preguntó Vicky al ver el rostro ido de su hermana

-Porque no encuentro la forma de no alterarme al preguntarte que carajos fue lo que te hizo Zabini?- preguntó está arrastrando las palabras.

-ah?- dijo esta con cara de estupefacción.

-ah qué? Me cuentas o le digo a nuestro hermanito que te lo saque, tú decides?-dijo amenazadoramente.

-aaaaahh? Nooo, El no!- dijo asustadiza.

-Entonces habla!- amenazó.

-Bueno es que..yo… no él… este… nosotros- balbuceó.

-Ustedes qué? por los calzones rancios de Merlín habla de una buena vez- dijo Vely alterada

-Eeeee… no puedooo- dijo escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

-Habla maldita sea!- gritó y volteó rápidamente de que no hubiera nadie cerca.

-Bueno él, los dos…. Es que casi me viola- dijo ella tristemente.

-Queeeé? Que el qué? Lo mato! Ahora si tengo que hablar con André- gritó nuevamente Vely llena de ira.

-Noooooooooooooooo- gritó Victoria. –Es que supuestamente fue mi culpa.

-A ver, explícate- dijo Vely con cara de infarto.

-Es que nos pusimos a tomar y al perecer entre tantas copas le dije que me hiciera olvidar a Theo pero yo no lo recuerdo eso fue lo que me dijo Zabini, y supuestamente le dije para hacer… tu sabes…- dijo Victoria con ingenuidad en sus palabras.

-Lo mato, ahora si lo mato, ese mentiroso, pero eso es culpa tuya bien hecho que te llevaste tu susto porque me cansé de decirte que te alejaras de ese idioooota, espero que esto te sirva de escarmiento y no quiero volver a verte cerca de él porque se lo cuento todo al loco de André- dijo Vely amenazadoramente. –Ahora camina.

Vely se encontraba al anochecer en la sala común de Slytherin pensando en como rayos hacía para evitar todos los malos acontecimientos que estaban por venir. Draco al entrar a la sala con toda la opulencia que siempre la acompañaba sin decir palabra alguna le hizo una disimulada seña a la ojimiel para que lo siguiera, llegaron a la habitación del rubio y tras cerrar la puerta este le hizo un encantamiento (no permitiría que el hermano de Vely arruinara ese momento) se fundieron en un fuerte y largo abrazo, este le metía sus dedos entre el cabello de Vely y aspiraba su olor a lavanda y extractos de jade que tanto le gustaba.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche por favor, solo necesito tu compañía, te necesito- le susurró el ojigris al oído mientras esta se estremecía por sus palabras. Valery levantó la mirada y sintió perderse en esos ojos grises brillantes que tanto le gustaban y la hacían verse en lugares hermosos disfrutando de la compañía de sus amor, halló en sus ojos, en su olor, en sus brazos, en su cuerpo bien formado el lugar más seguro donde se podía encontrar, en ese momento se sentía en paz, no quería separarse de él jamás, se veía con él en las buenas, en la malas y en las peores, se veía madre de sus hijos en un hogar lleno de amor.

-Bésame, frena el tiempo por favor quiero estar así contigo siempre- susurró Vely casi en una súplica. Draco al terminar de oír estas palabras sintió como si el cielo le abriera las puertas, La Besó, tan intensa y profundamente quedándose ambos sin respiración, la alzó y ella enrolló sus piernas en la caderas de él mientras este tenía una mano en la cintura de ella la y la otra en su muslo acariciándolo, la llevó lentamente hacia la cama y la acostó sentándose a su lado, que dándose ahí quieto en silencio contemplando su cuerpo, sus ojos de miel profundos, lo ondulado de sus cabellos, y el lento subir y bajar de sus pecho mientras respiraba, luego con toda la delicadeza fue desabotonando su camisa blanca dejando ver el brazier de encaje blanco, luego bajó lentamente la falda de la chica dejando ver una tanga que hacia juego al sostén, se paró delante de la chica que aún estaba acostada y comenzó a quitarse su camisa y pantalón de la misma forma que lo había hecho con la rizada, quedando solo con un bóxer negro que en conjunto con su cuerpo bien torneado lo hacían ver muy sexy, la respiración de la ojimiel comenzó a acelerarse ante aquella imagen. Draco se metió entre sus piernas y empezó a besar su muslo derecho subiendo a su abdomen, pasó sus manos por debajo de la espalda de Vely y desabrochó su sostén subió la pierna de esta y empezó a acariciarla mientras besaba su cuello y terminó en su boca Vely acariciaba su espalda, sus brazos, su cuerpo, lo sentía completamente suyo, las caricias, los besos, los gestos los tenían en un aura de éxtasis se desprendieron de las pocas prendas que le quedaban y se fundieron uno en el otro, en un solo cuerpo, en un solo ser, se amaron como solo ellos sabían amarse.

-Que tanto me miras?- preguntó Vely con una sonrisa en su cara, acostada boca abajo, las sabanas solo tapaban sus glúteos, Draco la contemplaba mientras era iluminada por la claridad del sol que entraba por un pequeña ventana esa mañana, sintió que podía pasar todo la vida viendo esa sonrisa, esos ojos, ese cuerpo.

-Pienso que no podría ser más dichoso, si pasara toda mi vida acompañado por tu mirada silenciosa, callados en un mar de besos sin hablar entre las sabanas y el amor- dijo este mientras veía que el rostro de la rizada se iluminada. –Pero, lástima no eres muda ja, ja, ja- concluyó entre carcajadas (N/A: estúuupido), a Valery se le pusieron los ojos como platos y se le cayó la quijada, se paró desnuda sobre la cama y empezó a darle almohadazos al rubio.

-Eres un idiota, una basura Malfoy como te atreves a decirme algo así, insolente- gritó mientras Draco se tapaba la cara y seguía riendo ante el ataque de la rizada, este la haló por una pierna y ella cayó, se paró como niña malcriada y se encerró en el baño dando un portazo.

-Es solo una broma Nolette no es para que te pongas así, no exageres- decía esta con una sonrisa extensa en su cara.

-Una broma? Odio tus bromas y todo tu ser Draco Malfoy eres despreciable- gritó Vely mientras tumbaba todo lo que se le atravesaba en el cuarto de baño, se sentó en el borde de la tina pensando en como se había enamorado de un ser tan Estúpido!.

-Ya estas más tranquila?- preguntó Draco del lado de afuera del baño.

-No- contestó Vely. –Solo estoy callada- Draco abrió lentamente la puerta del baño y vio a la rizada sentada y rodeada de todo el desastre que había hecho, entró y se arrodillo ante ella.

-Solo fue una broma- dijo suavemente. –Te Amo- se inclinó y la besó profundamente.

Después del alboroto se dirigían felizmente al gran comedor.

-Sé que no te va a gustar pero debemos pedirle ayuda a Harry y a Dumbledore si quieres salir de este problema- dijo Valery lo más suave que pudo.

-Estás loca? Jamás voy hacer algo así- contestó el rubio secamente.

-Por favor deshazte de una vez por todas de ese maldito orgullo, quién mejor que ellos dos?- preguntó Vely en tono de reproche, Draco guardó silencio, después de todo ella tenía razón, quien mejor que Harry que era el supuesto Elegido y Dumbledore que ere el mejor mago de ese tiempo y al único que Voldemort le tenía algo de temor, pensó en hacerle caso y en hablar con Theo seguro que el tampoco quería continuar con eso.

Al llegar al llegar a la mesa de los Sly´s vieron como Blaise les lanzó una mirada fría mientras se paraba de la mesa.

-Vamos Nott tenemos cosas que planear- dijo este secamente mientras se marchaba. Se dirigía a la sala de menesteres.

-Lo siento pero yo no voy, estoy cansado de lo mismo, voy mañana- respondió Theo con fastidio, Blaise le lanzó una mirada de odio y terminó de marcharse.

-Que bueno que no te fuiste Nott tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Draco. –Qué opinas de la tarea que hemos estado trayendo a cabo?- añadió fríamente. Mientras tomaba unas tostadas.

-Que es un asco- respondió secamente.

-Y si te dijera que hay una forma de salir de eso, o por lo menos de no llevarlo a cabo a profundidad- sonrió, Theo lo miraba confundido. –Se que puedo confiar en ti Nott porque sientes el mismo miedo y repugnancia que yo con respecto al caso, voy o mejor dicho Nolette hablará con Potter para que nos ayude a salir limpios de esto- explicó echando una mirada a la mesa Gryffindor. –Hablará con Dumbledore para que nos proteja, o por lo menos eso es lo que ella planea- El castaño le lanzó una mirada de complicidad y asintió, sentía temor por lo que pudiera pasar pero quería tomar cualquier salida que pudiera elegir. –Solo témenos que alejar a Zabini del armario, él no se puede enterar de esto- concluyó.

Victoria se encontraba alrededor de las 8pm. sentada en la biblioteca leyendo un libro en compañía de Zabini, este se acercaba cada vez más a ella, esta notando la cercanía se alejaba cada vez un poquito más, André como lo había venido haciendo últimamente buscaba a sus hermanas si era posible por todo el castillo para mandarlas a su habitación cuando se acercaban las ocho, tras haber llevado a Vely a su habitación se dedicó a buscar a Victoria, al llegar a la biblioteca donde esta le dijo que estaría vio como Blaise se la acercaba amenazadoramente como en busca de un beso el cual la chica siempre rechazó con un sonrisa.

-No te atrrevas ni a pensarrlo- dijo André tras la pareja cuando Blaise se acercó un poco mas para intentar robarle otro beso. Zabini volteó sorprendido y se paró de un respingo al ver lo cerca que tenía el puño del chico de su cara. Vicky se quedó pasmada ante aquella imagen de seriedad que tenía su alegre hermano este tomó a la ojiverde por la cola de caballo que tenía y la paró de la silla mientras ella gritaba cómicamente por el dolor.

-Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame, suéltame- suplicó esta agarrando la mano de su hermano que tenía en su cabello tratando de zafarse.

-Chssssssssss- dijo la señora Pince frunciendo el seño. A lo que Vicky no le quedo más que callar, Zabini que se había alejado unos metros de la escena se fue acercando lentamente (lentamente).

-Por favor suelta ella no ha hecho nada malo- susurró Blaise.

-Clarro que si ha hecho algo malo, estarr contigo- contestó el ojimiel.

-No es para tanto hermanito suéltame- dijo Victoria suavemente.

-Clarro que si es parrra tanto, mirra la horra te pasaste porr 5 minutos- siguió susurrando este.

-Pe… Pero si solo son 5 minutos- dijo esta suplicando a punto de llorar.

-Vamos camina ya es tarrde- dijo este mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta. –Y tú la prroxima vez que te vea tan cerca de mi hermana crrrrr– dijo este pasando su dedo índice por su garganta haciendo el gesto de cortarla, Zabini que se la daba de valiente no pudo evitar quedarse pasmado ante aquella mirada psicótica de André., al irse arrastró a su hermana por el cabello.

-Victoria que te paso?- prguntó Vely a ver a su hermana entrando a la habitación mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Ya no lo aguanto, esta demasiado loco! Me trajo arrastrada por el cabello hasta aquí- dijo haciendo un puchero

-jajajaja- no pudo evitar carcajearse ante aquella imagen. –Yo sabía que su presencia aquí no nos iba a traer nada bueno, una de estas noches se metió al cuarto y sacó a Draco de aquí, llevaba todo el rato vigilándonos tras la puerta, estoy que le escribo a papá ya esta insoportable.

-Te escuche Vely y si le dices le dirre que tienen unos novios muy malos que las maltrratan y les pegan jajajaja- dijo André burlonamente tras la puerta, a las chicas se les cayeron las quijadas hasta el piso al darse cuenta del extremismo de su hermano.

-Largateeeee dementeeee- gritaron al unisonó.

Theo miraba hacia un punto inexistente en el pasto de los jardines del colegio, pensaba en como Victoria había sido capaz de perdonar a Blaise tan rápido si ese idiota casi la viola, definitivamente nunca entendería a las mujeres, soltó un quejo suspiro y cerrando los ojos esperó a que el dolor de la marca cesara, cada que de dolía más hacia una pequeña mueca de dolor, sentía su brazo arder y parecía a punto de explotar, últimamente Lord Tenebroso se enojaba mucho y eso no debía ser bueno, al abrir los ojos el dolor de su brazo cesó pero se implantó en su corazón al mirar como Victoria SU Victoria se sentaba en el pasto con Blaise hablando entretenidamente, esta se acostó cerrando los ojos mientras Zabini la miraba con morbo, Theo sintió hervir su sangre, quería estrangular a ese mal nacido, degenerado, asqueroso, idiota, como demonios le iba a quitar a su princesa, no, él no lo permitiría, prefería caer en tentación que dejarla a ella a merced de ese manipulador. Theo pudo observar como Blaise se levantaba y se iba, el castaño caminó hacia la ojiverde la cual ahora estaba sentada mirando confundida como un furioso Theo se le acercaba.

-Victoria Evolet Ressemberg- dijo Theo arrastrando las palabras cuando llegó a donde esta se encontraba. –qué demonios hacías tú con ese mal nacido- preguntó el castaño iracundo.

-Ah?- dijo esta sin comprender. –Bueno yo solo hablaba con él- dijo Vicky aun sin entender.

-Pero es que acaso no entiendes que él es peligroso para ti?- dijo este levantando a la ojiverde bruscamente de una mano. –Por qué no puedes entenderlo?- concluyó este suavemente.

-Pero... Pero Nott- la chica estaba trémula ante el castaño, que pasaba no sabía pero iba a averiguarlo, esta lo miró a los ojos los cuales tenía cristalinos, ella sabía que si él lloraba ella no podría evitar llorar por su dolor, una fría lágrima cayó de los ojos del chico, ella levantó la mano que le quedaba libre y con el pulgar limpio esa solitaria gota que al parecer sería secundada por más. –No llores por favor- dijo Vicky mirando como del joven empezaban a brotar más lágrimas, este sonrió amargamente.

-Unas lágrimas más no harían la diferencia en lo mucho que he llorado- dijo tristemente el castaño, la ojiverde sintió que se calvaba un puñal en su corazón, sus ojos al igual que los del castaño empezaron a hacer fluir muchas lágrimas. –No malgastes tus lágrimas por mí- dijo este abrazando posesivamente a la chica, esta se acurrucó en su pecho soltando leves pero aún así audibles sollozos, Theo no pudo evitar abrazarla con más fuerza sin importarle que todos a su alrededor los miraran extrañados. –No sabes cuanto extrañaba esto- dijo el castaño besando la cabeza de la chica.

-Y por qué lo dejaste?- dijo esta en susurros.

-Para protegerte- dijo susurrando también, al soltarla ambos se sentaron detrás de árbol lejos de la vista del alumnado, Theo sentó a victoria en sus piernas y de nuevo la abrazó posesivamente, ella se sentía en paz estando con él en ese momento, Theo besaba el cuello de la castaña que se estremecía con solo el contacto, este sonreía cada vez que sentía ese estremecimiento, sentía que esa princesa volvía a ser suya, él la amaba y no lo podía negar, de pronto sintió como la chica tomaba su brazo izquierdo y levantando su mano pudo volver a apreciar la ennegrecida marca y mirándola con ternura le dio un tenue beso, Theo se sorprendió mucho por el detalle al cual sonrió y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, Vicky sonrió y se sonrojo, empezó acariciar tenuemente la marca y Theo continuó besando su cuello.

-Theo- dijo ella repentinamente

-Mmmm- solo contestó eso ya que se encontraba a mitad de un beso.

-Te Amo- dijo ella volteando a mirarlo.

-Yo también, eres lo que más Amo en este mundo!- dijo él sonriendo victoria se enderezó y lo abrazó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, él extrañaba esos labios tan suaves con sabor a fresa, poco a poco el beso se fue tornando apasionado. Victoria se quedó inmóvil y dejando a Theo besando solo, se paró de un respingo acomodándose la falda y el cabello.

-Pero que…- Theo no terminó de decir las palabras cuando volteó estaba parado en frente de ellos el corpulento hermano de Victoria, a Theo se le pusieron los ojos como platos ante la expresión de gorila enojado que tenía.

-Ahorrra si a este lo mato- gruño André.

-Noooooooo- gritó victoria parándose enfrente de Theo el cual ya se había puesto de pie mucho más rápido que Vicky.

-Entonces los mato a los dos a él por aprrovechadorr de menorres y a ti porr tonta como se te ocurrre hacer eso?- siguió gruñendo André

-Pero que pasa solo es un beso- dijo Victoria inocentemente.

-Un beso, solo un beso no herrmanita lo que se hace arrriba se siente abajo y te lo digo por experiencia prropia- continuó gruñendo moviendo su dedo índice de un lado al otro y señalando las debidas partes.

-Ah! y tu si puedes tener tus experiencias pero yo no!- acentuó Vicky Theo miraba la pelea como un partido de tenis sin saber que decir o como actuar.

-Perrro es que no te das cuenta de que ya yo soy mayorr de edad- volvió a gruñir André.

-Y tú no te des cuenta de que a mí solo me faltan meses tonto, y tú crees que yo no sé que tu perdiste tu virginidad a los catorce morboso– al terminar Vicky de decir esto André comenzó a corretearla por los jardines parecía juego del gato y el ratón, Theo los miraba boquiabiertos Vely se aproximaba a la escena.

-Vamos Victoria no te dejes- le gritó desde el otro lado del patio subida en un muro, al pasar estos cerca de ella se lanzó y comenzó a corretearlo hasta que se le monto en la espalda a su hermano y empezó a darle débiles golpes en su espalda, Victoria al pasar nuevamente por un lado de Theo lo haló por la corbata haciéndolo unirse a la absurda persecución, Victoria aceleró el paso casi ahorcando a Theo, lo soltó y se le lanzó a su hermano al igual que Valery, este ahora corría en círculos con sus dos hermanitas guindadas del cuello, las personas alrededor no dejaban de carcajearse el ver el ridículo espectáculo.

-Bueno ya bájense enanas, no ven que me están haciendo hacerr el rridículo delante de todos mejorr dicho Todas- refunfuño el ojimiel.

-Bueno esperamos que eso te haya servido de lección porque no pretendemos seguir soportando tu esquizofrenia- dijo Vely sacudiendo sus manos y poniendo una mirada desafiante. Theo se encontraba tratando de deshacer el nudo de su corbata con la cual Vicky casi lo ahorca, se acercó lentamente ante en el corpulento hermano jadeante de las chicas.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Theodore Nott el novio de tu hermana- dijo este temerosamente, André le lanzó una mirada de odio.

-Al fiiin- gritó Vely guindándosele del cuello a Theo y cayendo al piso con Vely asfixiándolo de nuevo. Theo sentía que ese día moriría por una u otra asfixia, ya viniera de Vely, Vicky o del hermano de que también quisiera ahorcarlo por lo que acababa de decir. André les lanzó una mirada de iracunda a los tres y se marchó sacudiendo su uniforme.

-Hermanita ganamos una- dijo Vely con aires de grandeza levantándose y poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

-Bueno una es una- contestó Vicky resignada, la ojiverde no pudo dejar de carcajear al ver que Nott aún luchaba con el nudo de su corbata y sentándose a su lado lo ayudó.


	15. Hogsmeade

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Personajes como Victoria, Valeria, Andre... son de la creación de la retorcida mentesita de mi prima Lunatica Black y mía su servidora Vely... y de mi maléfico hermano que lo que quería era matar gente por doquier en esta historia, pero no se lo permitimos DEL TODO...**

**Hogsmaede.**

Los tres hermanos se encontraban en el gran comedor desayunando alegremente, sus hermanas miraban a André con extrañeza pues no entendían como podía comer tanto (más que Ron) y aun así mantener tan bien su cuerpo, Theo y Draco llegaban en ese momento y al ver al corpulento le dieron la vuelta a la mesa hasta quedar en frente de las chicas sintiendo seguridad en el ancho de esta.

-Hermanito, ¿recuerdas al rubio que corriste de mi habitación hace unas noches?- preguntó Vely con sarcasmo, André que tenía la mirada puesta en su plato la levantó y miró a la chica con reproche.

-Sí, si lo rrecuerrdo, porrque?- dijo después de tragar.

-Pues te presento a Draco Malfoy- dijo tranquilamente, el chico fijó la mirada en el rubio se levantó de la mesa y le extendió la mano.

-Malfoy un placerr soy Andrré Rressemberrg- Draco se paró algo desconcertado y le correspondió el saludo. –Erres el hijo de Lucius Malfoy verrdad- Preguntó, Vely le lanzó una mirada de extrañeza al igual que los demás. –Es que tu padrre es muy conocido- dijo al notar las miradas, Draco se enderezó con opulencia ante el comentario, André se sentó y siguió comiendo de repente levantó la vista hacia Vely y se quedó mirándola fijamente. –Independientemente de quien sea, con él no te atrrevas ni a pensarrlo- concluyó.

-Pero que te pasa?- Preguntó Vely aparentando calma ante el absurdo comentario de su hermano. –Qué enfermedad de locos tienes tú? Te la pasas todo el día vigilándonos en el desayuno, la comida y la cena, en las clases y horas libres, estas peor que un detective- dijo finalmente Vely.

-Por qué no te consigues una novia?- Preguntó Victoria.

-Tengo trres- contestó.

-oook, que bárbaro eres tú y nos reprochas a nosotras porque hablamos con chicos de vez en cuando- dijo Vely, su hermano la vio fijamente. –Y en qué momento las vez? porque nosotras no te dejamos tiempo.

-Mientrras ustedes duerrmen- concluyó a las hermanas se le pusieron los ojos como platos y se les cayó la quijada al piso.

-Eres un… eres un…- Victoria no terminó de decir estas palabra cuando su hermano puso su dedo índice en su boca.

-Soy un herrmano muy rresponsable- terminó este la frase de su hermana.

-Eres detestable André nos haces la vida imposible a nosotras pero tú vives la vida loca en las noches, si nuestro padre se enterara- dijo Vely.

-Ya sabes dirria que soy un herrmano muy rresponsable y que las cuido marravillosamente- refunfuño.

-Y cuando serrá que vas a dejarr de hablarr tan estúpidamente?- se burló Victoria.

-Eso atrrae a las chicas- dijo .

-Bueno no lo dudo las de Ravenclaw y las a Hufflepuff se están babeando por ti en este momento- dijo Vely mirando por encima de su hombro las otras mesas.

-Por cierto como esta Viktor- Preguntó Vicky –Viktor Krum por supuesto- concluyó esta al ver la cara de interrogación de su hermano.

-Él es tan lindo, tan bello, tan varonil- dijo Vely con voz tonta suspirando mientras miraba un punto inexistente.

-Tan, tan no, él es perfecto- puntualizó Victoria

-Ejemmrrr- hizo un gesto André señalando la cara de obstinación de Theo y Draco ante el tema –Deberria haberrles tomado una foto a sus carras Ja Ja Ja, porrr cierto herrrmanitas deberrrían colocarrrles un letrrerrro en la frrente que diga idiotas Ja Ja Ja- se bufó André, los chicos se levantaron de la mesa con cara de rabia.

-Nos vamos - dijo Theo secamente marchándose, las chicas se pararon rápidamente detrás de estos tratando de alcanzar su paso.

Draco Theo y Blaise se encontraban charlando acerca del gabinete, Crabbe y Goyle se les acercaron uniéndose a la conversación, Theo exasperado tenía que pedirles que cerraran la boca o que hablaran mas bajo ya que estos no tenían nada de discreción acerca del tema y la sala común aún tenía Sly´s rondando, André se encontraba escondido detrás de uno de los sillones escuchando detenidamente la conversación.

-Y para cuando esta listo Malfoy?- preguntó Blaise. –Porque a Lord ya le urge- concluyó.

-Máximo dos semanas- afirmó Theo ante el silencio del rubio. -Cierto Draco?- pero este se encontraba mirando un punto inexistente en las escaleras hacia las habitaciones.

-Eh qué?- dijo sin entender ya que había perdido el hilo de la conversación. –Ah si le falta poco, solo algunos ajustes y luego probarlo- dijo recordando alguna de las palabras.

-Eso es bueno ya estoy cansado de apretar tornillos- dijo el moreno acomodando sus manos detrás de la cabeza y recostándose despreocupadamente.

-Oigan chicos…- Victoria que venía bajando en ese momento de su habitación no pudo terminar de decir la frase al ver la ridícula posición de su hermano detrás del sillón- André qué haces ahí?- dijo esta parándose en seco.

-Esto... yo… buscaba un lente de contacto que se me cayó, perrro explícame porrque estas en esas fachas?- dijo este levantándose como un resorte del suelo.

-Eh? Que fachas?- Victoria miró su ropa, tenía una pequeña falda de mezclilla, unos tenis y una blusa verde limón ceñida al cuerpo.

-Vicky le avísate a los chicos- dijo Vely saliendo de las escaleras con short de jean cortos, una blusa descotada ceñida al cuerpo azul marino y unas zapatillas que le hacían juego. –Qué pasa?- peguntó al ver a sus hermanos mirarse amenazadoramente, mas allá estaba el cuarteto de chicos mirando extrañados.

-A no, no, no, no se atrrevan ni a pensarrlo, ustdes no irran a Hogsmaede así- dijo el pelinegro.

-Así cómo?- preguntó Vely mirando su atuendo como anteriormente lo había hecho su hermana.

–Qué tenemos?- dijo Vicky mirando a los cinco individuos.

-No lo sé, ambas se ven preciosas- dijo Draco sin entender.

-Cómo que prreciosas, mirralas están casi desnudas- dijo exaltado señalándolas acusadoramente como niño pequeño.

-Pero qué?- susurró Vicky mirando a Theo, esta la miró inocentemente y se encogió de hombros.

-Dejen de mirrarrlas- les exigió André a los chicos, los cuales bajaron las miradas al instante. –Y ustedes dos ARRRRIBA- gritó este mirando a sus hermanas.

-No! Qué te pasa André?, no me muevo de aquí y Victoria tampoco- dijo Vely molesta agarrando a su hermana por un brazo.

-Porque me metes en problemas- susurró Vicky a la ojimiel.

-Para no caer sola- susurró –Y para que deje de ser tan estúpido.

-Ustedes dos no saldrran así de esta sala.

-Pruébanos- desafió Vely, esta empezó a correr hacia la puerta halando a su hermana al llagar a esta André haló a la ojiverde haciendo que Vely la soltara, este soltó Victoria la cual intentó correr fallidamente cayendo al piso, Valery intentaba abrir la puerta y cuando lo logró su hermano la tomó por los tobillos mientras la rizada se aferraba ferozmente a esta para no caer al suelo, este la halaba y ella se sujetaba con toda la fuerza que tenía.

-"Levicorpus"- gritó Victoria desde el suelo apuntando a André, este se elevó de cabeza como si una cuerda invisible lo sujetara, Vicky se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia su hermana revisándola, Vely tenía la respiración agitada se encontraba en el suelo viendo a su elevado hermano, la ojiverde la ayudó a levantarse, las morochas se acercaron a su hermano y le sacaron la lengua en gesto infantil, luego se acercaron a los chicos que la miraban sonrientes.

-Nos vamos?- dijeron las hermanas al unísono, Theo y Draco las miraban aguantando las risas, en cambio Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle las veían sorprendidos.

-Vámonos- dijo Theo extendiendo su brazo con toda caballerosidad, Vicky se agarró del brazo de su novio y Vely tomó la mano del rubio, el cuarteto caminó hacia la puerta pasando por un lado del elevado chico.

-Espero que desde ahí puedas encontrar tu lente de contacto- dijo Draco burlonamente, en eso Vicky tomó a Theo por el cuello y le plasmó un beso en los labios.

-Tonto- dijo al terminar el beso, André la miraba amenazadoramente. –Caminen el hechizo no durara mucho.

-Victoria Evolet Ressemberg estas en problemas y tú también Nolette- gritó viendo como las parejas se marchaban.

Las dos parejas habían pasado un día maravillo en Hogsmeade, habían ido a la tienda de bromas, a la de dulces y terminaron tomando cervezas de mantequilla con jengibre en la Cabeza de Puerco, salieron de ahí frenéticos por la cervezas riendo de estupideces y jugando entre ellos.

-Qué pasa?- preguntó Theo después de que Vicky lo halara por la camisa y lo llevara a un callejón quedando en un peligrosa cercanía, nariz con nariz.

-Mi hermano… él se acercaba- sonrojándose al sentir como Theo bajaba su boca hasta su cuello y le daba un beso que la lleno de escalofríos en toda su espalda. Valery había arrastrado a Draco a una pequeña habitación vacía al lado de una tienda de víveres Draco la miraba sorprendido pero de cierta forma le había gustado lo que había hecho la ojimiel se veía solos en aquel curto llenos de cajas vacías.

-Demonios André como que no se cansa de…- Draco la interrumpió dándole un violento beso, rozaba su boca, acariciaba su espalda apasionadamente, besaba su cuello, mordía sus labios con frenesí, la pegó contra pared con algo de fuerza, pero a ella no le importó solo quería seguir fundiéndose en aquellos besos y dejarse llevar por la llamas que sentía en su cuerpo en ese momento, se empezaban a despojar de sus prendas cuando sintieron que alguien les tocaba la ventana, Draco saliendo de su embriaguez por el momento corrió un poco la cortina de la ventana para fijarse, mientras la rizada se acomodaba rápidamente la blusa, era Victoria haciéndole señas de que su hermano se había alejado.

-Esta noche la pasarás conmigo- susurró el rubio en el oído de Vely mientras abrochaba los botones de su camisa, esta le dio una mirada de complicidad y asintió silenciosamente saliendo la de aquella habitación que se había quedado con sus lujuriosos deseos.

Vicky se encontraba en la sala común Sly pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, Theo se acercó por su espalda y le tapó los ojos con las manos.

-Estas lista para la sorpresa- susurró este a su oído guiándola aún con los ojos tapados hacia su habitación, al entrar en ella reveló su sorpresa el cuarto estaba solo iluminado por velas, el suelo estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosas rojas y había una pequeña mesa redonda con dos platos de comida que Vicky seguramente nunca había probado y dos copas con Champagne.

-Theo esto está… precioso- dijo Victoria con una sonrisa mientras el ojiverde le sacaba como todo un caballero la silla para que se sentara.

-Me encanta que te guste mi princesa es solo para ti- dijo suavemente, comieron, hablaron y rieron como dos enamorados, se miraban fijamente con ternura y se escuchaban en silencio, así transcurrió un buen rato.

Estaban los dos recostados en la cama observando como Vicky hacia volar un origami en forma de ave, Theo se colocó de lado observándola fijamente y empezó a jugar con su cabello, acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó, se fundieron en un tierno beso el cual se fue tornando más intenso, Theo acomodó su cuerpo encima de el de ella mientras besaba su cuello, sintiendo como esta se estremecía y empezaba a latir su corazón con más fuerza y se agitaba su respiración, Victoria se sentía a desfallecer en aquellos besos de caramelo que la hacían sentirse raramente bien, Theo comenzó a acariciar su abdomen por debajo de la blusa, este se la fue quitando lentamente dejando ver su pecho desnudo, la castaña pensaba en parar aquello que era nuevo para ella, pero como si cada una de esas sensaciones le encantaban, se dejó llevar por unos segundos y despojó al chico de su camisa, Theo ya había desabrochado su pantalón y el de ella.

-Theo yo… yo no…- no pudo terminar de decir aquellas palabras mientras su rostro se sonrojaba, Theo en cambio la miraba con dulzura.

-Lo sé- Dijo este suavemente, Victoria sintió perderse en aquellos ojos que la miraban con tanto amor, lo tomó por el cuello y atrajo sus labios hacia los suyos, la decisión estaba tomada.

Theo comenzó a quitar lentamente su pantalón y luego el de la chica quedando completamente desnudos uno delante del otro, se contemplaron con amor, con deseo, con ternura, el no creía la realidad de aquella imagen, la chica que amaba con todas sus fuerzas estaba entregándole su pureza y su cuerpo, Theo la abrazó, la besó, la acarició, sintiendo como Vicky se estremecía con cada contacto de su cuerpo con el de él, la hizo suya sintiendo cada gemido de ella como un grito de bienvenida, Vicky se sentía inundada por un mar de excitación, por un deseo incontrolable, lo apretó contra su pecho en aquel acto de amor y de entrega sintiéndolo completamente suyo.

A la mañana siguiente Theo despertó con una castaña de cabello lacio y ojos sidéreos entre sus brazos observándolo delicadamente mientras paseaba un mano por su bien formado pecho, se quedaron en silencio mientras ella hacía eso y el jugaba con su cabello, le encantaba entrelazar sus dedos en ellos, sentir su olor, su suavidad, sentirlos suyos así como la chica que ahora estaba entre sus brazos.

-Ya es tarde Theo hay clases- dijo esta levantándose suavemente, pero sintió que el chico la tomó por un brazo haciendo caer nuevamente en su pecho.

-No, que no te importe el mundo, quédate así… conmigo… un rato más…- concluyó mientras la apretaba con fuerza entre sus brazos.

Vely había llevado a Draco a rastras a reunirse secretamente con Harry, Ron y Hermione, entraron en un cuartito algo oscuro muy parecido a un húmedo armario, el trío ya se encontraba ahí, Vely se sentó en un pequeño banquito que quedaba libre y Draco se quedó parado recostado de la pared, el aire estaba tenso ninguno quería dar la primera palabra, y Vely veía a Draco con cara de angustia.

-Ya Draco habla de una buena vez no seas tonto- dijo esta finalmente alzando la voz, mientras Draco le lanzaba una mirada de reproche. –bueno ya sabemos cual es la situación y aunque no queramos tenemos que seguir con el plan que tenía inicialmente Draco, meter a los mortífagos al castillo y dejar que crean que Draco matará Dumbledore- dijo Vely lo más suave que pudo para no alterar a ninguno, pero no resultó.

-No podemos hacer eso, estas loca- salto diciendo Harry.

-Entiende que si no lo hace sospecharan inmediatamente de él y mataran a su familia- dijo la rizada alzando un poco la voz.

-No sería una mala idea- bufó Ron

-Cállate imbécil- dijo Draco haciendo una mueca de asco. -Suficiente tengo con aguantar reunirme con ustedes y respirar su mismo aire como para tener que aguantar tus estupideces.

-Yaaaaa- gritó Hermione mientras Draco le lanzaba una mirada de odio. –Es duro pero hay que aceptar que eso es lo que se tiene que hacer, no hay lugar mas seguro que Hogwarts y si se reúne aquí la orden del fénix ese día, podríamos darle la batalla a los mortífagos y tratar de acabar con esto de una buena vez, además Dumbledore sabrá como actuar ante esa situación no permitirá que nada malo pase.

-Ya me estas empezando a caer bien rata de…- Draco no terminó la oración porque Vely la lanzó una mirada amenazadora. –Granger- concluyó.

-Gracias- respondió Herms con sarcasmo volteando a ver a Harry. –Solo queda que tú hables con Dumbledore y le cuentes nuestro plan, o bueno el intento de plan.

-Yo hablaré con Nott para que me ayude a despistar a los… ya saben- dijo seriamente el rubio de brazos cruzados mirando el piso.

-Y cuando sería eso?- preguntó secamente Harry.

-No sé, tengo que esperar el aviso- respondió Draco.

-Cómo que no sabes, se supone que tu eres el que esta planeando todo eso no?, el que tiene que meterlos al castillo, y no sabes cuando carajos será?- Reprochó el pelinegro

-No te atrevas a volver a gritarme cara rajada, el hecho de que seas el supuesto elegido y Nolette te halla pedido el favor no te da ese derecho imbécil-. Gritó Draco abalanzándose hacia Harry.

-Bueno yaa!- gritó Vely metiéndose entre los dos chicos. –Como te dije la otra vez Harry él tiene que avisarles que ya el pasadizo en este caso el gabinete esta listo, y ellos son lo que deciden que día entran me imaginó que cuando decidan quienes vendrán o no la avisaran a Draco- puntualizó esta mirando al rubio.

-Así es- contestó el ojigris

Harry esa noche tenía la seguridad de poder lograr cualquier cosa gracias a la poción Félix Felicis, se dirigía bajo su capa a visitar a Hagrid, pero desvió su camino y se encontró con el profesor Slughorn justo la persona con quien quería hablar conversando con la profesora Sprout, la cual le entregó un ramillete de plantas, habló unos momento con este y luego los dos se encaminaron a casa de Hagrid, Harry lo había logrado, había conseguido el recuerdo Slughorn después de todo, se encaminó hacia el castillo bajo su capa caminando cabeza agacha mirando fijamente la botellita con el recuerdo dentro, había llegado al séptimo piso y no se había dado cuenta, de repente en la oscuridad sintió chocar contra una muro, solo que esta una gran pared andante y un poco mas suave, se quitó la capa rápidamente y con la varita hizo "Lumus", en frente de él estaba un corpulento chico de ojos miel apuntándolo con su varita.

-Andreeeé- dijo Harry melodiosamente en tono estúpido.

-Harrrry, años sin verte- correspondió este, el ojiverde lo vio con extrañeza ente aquel comentario absurdo. -Es una exprrreción de Durrmstrang- refunfuño

-oooooh-dijo el ojiverde recordando las excentricidades del chico y la personalidad peculiar que tenía así que decidió seguirle la corriente. -oyeeee, pero que haces por aquí a estas horas?, pasa de media noche-.

-Nada, nada, ando buscando a victorrria, aun no llega a la habitación- mintió el ojimiel- y no quierro que se atrreva ni a pensarlo-.

-Pensar qué?-.

-Tú sabes… Cuchi-plancharrr- dijo susurrando.

-Cuchi qué?- preguntó Harry confundido.

-Ya sabes, no me digas que no lo has hecho nunca.-

-Planchar si, pero lo otro no se que es-. Contestó Harry inocentemente mientras André se llevaba una mano a la frente.

-Ya sabes amigo lo que también hacen los anímales, solo que nosotrros lo hacemos mas seguido-.

-Mmmm comer?... pro que yo sepa los animales no planchan- el ojiverde estaba haciendo que el gigantón se saliera de sus casillas.

-Tenerr rrelaciones estúpido- Dijo el ojimiel exasperado.

-Mmmm bueno amigo eso es normal, todos tenemos relaciones, hay relaciones de trabajo, relaciones familiares, relaciones de amistad- dijo Harry.

-Perrro como es posible que el elegido sea tan estúpido- dijo André ya enojado mirando al techo- rrelaciones sexuales- terminó gritando.

-aaaa bueno… no, no creo que ella ande en eso, búscala en la biblioteca ella es muy inteligente a lo mejor esta allá-.

-Si, si serra- se marchó André refunfuñando sobre el nivel de estupidez del ojiverde.

Harry se encontraba en la oficina de Dumbledore acababa de sentarse para empezar su clase del día ya había conseguido el recuerdo de Slughorn pero eso era lo menos que le importaba en ese momento, interrumpió a Dumbledore cuando trataba de hablar y le contó todo que sabía de Draco, los mortífagos y el plan que estaban tratando de idear.

-Estas seguro de eso Harry?- preguntó el anciano con voz tranquila.

-Sí Profesor como le dije ya Draco me ha contado todo su plan, pero tenemos que evitarlo y el esta dispuesto a ayudarnos.

-Y que crees Harry que debemos hacer- dijo este calmadamente.

-Bueno profesor podríamos avisarles a la orden del fénix, que se venga al castillo hasta que eso suceda- dijo Harry tratando de no perder el control ante la calma de Albus.

-Eso sería muy peligroso, delataría al señor Malfoy, por otra parte pienso que debería hablar con el profesor Snape… y con los miembros de la orden para que estén alertas a cualquier llamado.

-Pero eso aún sería muy inseguro, no sabemos el día que eso va a pasar si, pudiera introducir en el castillo algunos miembros, Lupin por ejemplo con excusas de que vuelve al castillo a dar clases no llamaría tanto la atención y el castillo estaría más seguro, y así como él otros- dijo el ojiverde tratando de no salirse de sus cabales.

-Esta bien mi querido Harry pensaré en eso… conseguiste el recuerdo?... veámoslo- concluyó Dumbledore cuando Harry asintió con la cabeza.

Milagrosamente el anciano accedió a la propuesta hecha por Harry introdujo al profesor Lupin al castillo y a Tonks, con excusas de que ayudarían en las clases introduciéndolos a el como ayudante de las artes oscuras y a ella como psicoanalista con la excusa de que por los tiempos que se aproximaban los alumnos necesitaban alguien con quien desahogar sus temores y que los aconsejara de buena manera, pero esto no convenció a muchos inicialmente a Blaise Zabini que encontró la manera de hacerle saber al Señor Tenebroso que habían miembros de la orden en el castillo, que Draco andaba muy extraño últimamente y que tal vez el debería ser el que terminara la misión, pero como Draco había dicho esa tarea se la habían asignado a él y solo él debería cumplirla.


	16. La llegada

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Personajes como Victoria, Valeria, Andre... son de la creación de la retorcida mentesita de mi prima Lunatica Black y mía su servidora Vely... y de mi maléfico hermano que lo que quería era matar gente por doquier en esta historia, pero no se lo permitimos DEL TODO...**

**La Llegada.**

Al anochecer Vely se encontraba en la habitación de Draco ayudándolo a terminar un pergamino, de repente el ojigris se sentó en el borde de la cama un sudor frío recorría su frente, mientras hacía una disimulada mueca de dolor, Vely dejó lo que estaba escribiendo y se acercó hacia al rubio limpiando su frente y lanzándole una mirada inquisitoria.

-Ya vienen- dijo este con voz fría mirando los ojos de Vely. –corre avísales, yo voy a la sala de menesteres- dijo este saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, Vely esperó unos segundos para borrar el horror de su cara y poder salir fingiendo calma, lo logró, al salir de la sala común Sly aceleró el paso hasta que terminó corriendo velozmente a la torre de Gryffindor.

Vicky se encontraba en el tercer piso en la sala de trofeos con Theo, era el único sitio que habían encontrado completamente solo para poder estar juntos y tranquilos un rato, la ojiverde notó como el rostro del castaño palideció y se llevó una mano a su marca con un gesto de dolor.

-Ya es hora?- preguntó Victoria.

-Sí- respondió con voz sombría, sintió un vacío en su pecho le dolía dejarla pero no tenía elección.

-Nos volveremos a ver- susurró Vicky con voz quebradiza, aquella que nunca había sido escuchada por él pero que pero que por alguna razón no odiaba.

-Tal vez…- dijo con anhelo, esperando que así fuese.

-Cuándo? Dónde?- sus ojos se iluminaron, brillaron con aquella chispa inocente, añorante.

-En todo momento… en cualquier lugar ahí estaré, cuidándote- dijo esta apartando un mechón de cabello de ella.

-Theodore no quiero que nos separemos- dijo ella tomando la mano del chico.

-Ven conmigo Victoria- susurró acercándose a ella, finalmente lo veía, notaba aquel brillo por él -Amor…- le susurró cerca de su cuello, ella se estremeció como siempre lo hacía, aunque habían pasado varios meses de complicidad nunca la tuvo como quiso, pero ahí estaba, aún, tal vez esperando una señal, quizá solo acompañándolo en su odisea…

-No puedo… tengo que continuar…

-Lo sé- la interrumpió sintiéndose extraño, egoísta, porque nuevamente intentaba alejarla de la luz. –aún no comprendo que tienes sueños que cumplir.

-Pero…

-Vamos Victoria, sabías que esto sucedería y que al final no nos tendríamos- susurró sombríamente, intentando no atragantarse con las palabras.

-A dónde vas?- preguntó ella nuevamente.

-El destino me tiene algunos- dijo desviando la mirada hacia la salida, finalmente había acabado la poca paz que había disfrutado.

-Theo…- comenzó a decir la castaña, el notó aquella mirada de preocupación, notó como sus ojos hallaban la verdad, pero impulsivamente se lanzó hacia ella, la envolvió en sus brazos y miró su marca nuevamente.

-Todo va a estar bien.

Vely al llegar cerca de la entrada de la sala de Gryffindor vio que Ron, Hermione y Ginny venían saliendo de su sala, los miró con preocupación y afirmó con la cabeza.

-No puede ser y Harry no esta!- se quejó Ginny con preocupación. –Salió con Dumbledore, algo de sus clases me imagino- continuó a ver la cara de sorpresa muy preocupada de Valery.

-Rayos- dijo Vely entre dientes mientras veía desesperadamente a los lados como buscando una solución. –Avísenle a Lupin y que a su vez llame a la orden, también a los que eran integrantes del ejército yo iré a hablar con la profesora McGonagall, estén todos preparados para lo que sea- concluyó esta y salió corriendo nuevamente. Draco llegó al séptimo y se encontró con Theo y Zabini que lo estaban esperando.

-Llegó el momento de demostrar de lo que eres capaz Malfoy- dijo Blaise con una mirada maliciosa señalando la entrada de la sala de menesteres la cual se estaba abriendo ante ellos. Draco se dirigió hacia el gabinete y abrió sus puertas y por estas salieron Bellatrix, Fenrir Greyback, Amycus, Alecto seguidos de otros mortífagos.

-Muy bien hecho sobrinito, pero nos llegó información de que hay integrantes de la oren aquí- dijo Bella con voz chillona mientras volteaba a ver a Blaise. –Por tú no nos informaste?.

-Porque no lo creí necesario no son sino dos insignificantes, nosotros somos más y tenemos el poder además ellos no saben que están aquí así que los tomaremos por sorpresa- dijo este viendo con odio a Zabini, y esbozando media sonrisa, mientras salía de la sala apresuradamente.

-A donde vas?- preguntó la voz chillona.

-Dumbledore no se matará solo o si?, Blaise y Theo les indicaran el camino.

Draco encontró a Vely que acababa de aviarle a la profesora McGonagall, la tomó por un brazo y la guió hasta quedar entre dos muros.

-Voldemort ya debe saber que lo traicioné, Blaise les informó que hay personas de la orden aquí, yo no les avise y ahora de seguro va a mandar a matarme y tú también corres peligro, tienes que marcharte- dijo Draco abrazando a Vely suavemente.

-No, no voy a irme, no quiero separarme de ti- dijo la ojimiel mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

-Entiende que si te pasa algo no me lo perdonare nunca- insistió el rubio

-Y acaso tu no entiendes que prefiero morir a tu lado que vivir sin ti?- dijo esta alzando un poco la voz mientras se soltaba del abrazo y veía fijamente al ojigris.

-No voy a poder convencerte verdad?- dijo este resignado.

-Creo que ya me estas conociendo- sonrió la rizada.

-Prepárate para lo peor- dijo con tristeza.

-No, prepárate para sobrevivir- dijo Vely con una dulce sonrisa.

-Te amo- dijo Draco dándole un beso en la frente mientras la soltaba. –Voy por Snape- dijo este marchándose. Vely empezó a correr debía encontrar nuevamente a Herms. Vio a Vicky que venía caminando con desolación.

-Victoria- gritó. –Ya están aquí, los mortífagos- dijo Vely en un susurro. –Donde esta André? Tienen que esconderse.

-Lo sé…- respondió tristemente la ojiverde. –Y no sé donde este él me dejó hace un buen rato me dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer- concluyó.

-Búscalo tienen que esconderse- dijo Vely pero Victoria parecía no escucharla, de repente oyeron un fuerte estruendo en uno de los pisos de arriba, la guerra ya había comenzado. Vely salió corriendo dejando a su hermana sola en medio del pasillo. Al llegar vio que efectivamente había un enfrentamiento entre mortífagos, la orden y algunos alumnos, algunos corrían, otros lazaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra, pedazos de paredes se venían al piso, de repente Vely sintió que un olor desagradable llegó a su nariz, y un aliento hambriento y cálido estaba tras ella, se volteó y vio a Fenrir Greyback, le lanzó un "Desmaius" pero él lo esquivó se alejó lo mas que pudo pero este la acorraló contra una pared mientras ponía la mano en su cuello y olía su cabello.

-Suéltame soy una Slytherin- gritó esta

-Pero no estas en tu territorio, y me llegó información de que Malfoy tiene una cómplice y no hay nada que me guste mas que los niños- dijo este mostrando sus dientes filosos en una macabra sonrisa mientras sangre goteaba por du barbilla.

-Nooo- gritó esta mientras le daba un punta pie y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas zafándose de este, corrió lo más rápido que pudo lanzándole hechizos fallidos mientras este la perseguía, había llegado ya a la torre de astronomía, se sentía acorralada no tenía hacia donde huir vio por el ventanal que tenía a su espalda, sí, había un muro mas abajo del que podía apoyarse para llegar al otro piso, estaba dispuesta a escapar de él como fuera se subió lentamente al borde de la ventana mientras este la miraba con ansias y malicia, en realidad quería comérsela, saborear su sangre, Vely se tambaleó perdiendo el control mientras este le abalanzó encima para agarrarla.

Victoria corría desesperadamente por uno de los pasillos para ocultarse de tres mortífagos que venían tras ella, al sentir que los pasos ya no la seguían se para en una esquina para verificar que fuera cierto, de repente sintió una respiración en su cuello y se quedó pasmada del susto.

-Hola preciosa de quien huyes- susurró Zabini en su oído. Al reconocer la voz Vicky se volteó y lo abrazó.

-Que susto Blaise creí que iban a matarme- dijo esta entre sollozos.

-Tranquila yo te voy a llevar a un lugar seguro- dijo este con cierto morbo, la chica lo siguió inocentemente, cuando Victoria levantó la vista el suelo se fijó que la llevaba hacia el bosque prohibido. Lo miró extrañada pero pensó que los chicos podrían tener un escondite allí mientras pasaba todo el enfrentamiento.

-Y Theodore dónde está?- dijo la ojiverde con su voz algo temblorosa.

-Tranquila él nos está esperando me pidió que te buscara porque él está muy ocupado- dijo este.

Valery que en ese momento huía de Fenrir Greyback estaba colgando del borde posterior del ventanal de la torre de astronomía, este la tenía agarrada con fuerza por el brazo con que esta se aferraba al borde intentándola subir con una maliciosa sonrisa, Vely podía sentir que sus asquerosas uñas estaban a punto de romper su piel, intentaba zafarse con la mano que le quedaba libre, prefería caer que morir en manos de esa bestia, "Desmaius" oyó luego lo vio desplomarse en el suelo y al subir la vista tratando de no caer del muro en que se encontraba colgada vio que Luna venía a tratar de ayudarla en compañía de Neville, después que la subieron se aferró a Luna en un abrazo, les agradeció con la mirada y una sonrisa, el temor y la desesperación de la que había acabado de salir no la dejaban pronunciar palabras, siguió corriendo, necesitaba desesperadamente encontrar a Draco desde hacía un largo rato que no lo veía, se fijó por una de las ventanas en busca de él y lo que vio fue la sombra de Zabini adentrarse al bosque prohibido con su hermana "ese maldito, que se trae" se dijo mientras corría hacia allá.

-Llegamos- dijo Blaise deteniéndose en un claro.

-Y donde están los demás- preguntó Victoria angustiada

-No hay nadie solo tú y yo muñeca- dijo este con voz sádica. Vicky intentó correr pero esta la agarró por un brazo y la pegó contra su pecho. -Porque huyes si sabes que deseas esto tanto como yo.

-Desear que Zabini estás loco!- gritó desesperada Victoria

-Ser mía yo sé que lo deseas tanto como yo, sé que me amas tanto como yo te amo- susurraba este mientras pasaba su rostro por el de la chica, gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Suéltame Blaise por favor yo no te amo- dijo esta entre sollozos

-Claro que si me amas- gritó el moreno. -yo lo sé, yo lo siento cuando me ves, cuando me sonríes, sé que me amas, es solo que no te has dado cuenta- dijo este oliendo el cabello de la ojiverde.

-No, no te amo yo amo a Theodore- dijo esta en un movimiento brusco zafándose del moreno.

-Maldita sea porque él- gritó este dándole un golpe en la cara y tumbándola al piso. –él no es nadie, él no te ama como yo, tu tenías que ser mía, yo te vi primero- Victoria estaba en el suelo. Más que dolor sentía una gran impresión. De verdad Zabini estaba fuera de control. Siguió llorando en el piso sosteniéndose el rostro. Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla.

-Ves lo que me haces hacer?- dijo él. - yo no quise! pero me obligaste!-. Blaise tomó a Victoria y ella gritó temiendo otro golpe. Pero él le tapó la boca y la abrazó torpemente.

- Perdóname mi amor! no quise! lo juro! pero tú estás fuera de control! dices cosas que no sientes y me que me hacen enojar. Vicky lloraba sin parar, tenía demasiado miedo. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en toda su vida, Zabini se separó de ella y tomó su rostro.

-Cállate- le susurró maliciosamente. Ahora es nuestro momento y no habrá nadie que nos interrumpa. La empujó con fuerza haciéndola caer al suelo, se recostó encima de ella, mientras esta luchaba desesperadamente por soltarse, pero era débil ante aquel cuerpo prominente, los labios de Zabini descendían por su cuello, mientras sus manos la acariciaban groseramente, susurrando cosas en su oído, Victoria gritaba desesperadamente pero sus gritos parecían no escucharse en medio de aquella guerra distante, mientras él la tenía contra su pesado cuerpo, la tierra y hojas secas, las manos de él la apretaban con fuerza donde pudiera ser más doloroso, hasta hacerle daño. Sus besos bárbaros herían sus labios, mordisqueándolos, y las pesadas piernas del mortífago comenzaban a deslizarse entre las suyas, separándolas y generando en Victoria tal terror interior, que un par de músculos se tensaron en su cuerpo, haciéndola oponer una resistencia, ante todo aquello Zabini no hacía otra cosa más que reír, mientras la apretaba más dejándola sin aire.

-Suéltala desgraciado- Valery estaba parada en frente de él apuntando amenazadoramente su varita. -Suéltala si no quieres que te mate- Victoria aprovechó que Blaise se distrajo viendo a su hermana para levantarse y quitarle su varita, corrió al lado de su hermana mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Qué harás?- dijo Zabini acercándose a las hermanas con una sonrisa maléfica .- Un "Desmaius"? Un "Petrifficus"?- se burlaba con arrogancia.

-Ya te lo dije soy capaz de matarte- decía Vely tratando de ocultar su temor

-Aunque conozcas bien cada hechizo, no tienes las agallas para usar ni la mitad de ellos-. Dijo Blaise burlonamente, la rizada intentó aparentar determinación, pero su mano comenzó a temblar. Victoria ahora se encontraba tras de su hermana tiritando de miedo. Blaise dio otro paso hacia ella y por el pensamiento de Valery no apareció más solución que cumplir con lo que había dicho.

-Avada…- Vely seguía con la varita alzada, pero muda no podía continuar con el encantamiento, Zabini empezó a carcajearse.

-Eres tan cobarde Ressemberg- decía Blaise mientras reía. Vely ante aquel comentario se llenó de mas rabia de la que sentía alzó su varita con determinación, dispuesta a terminar de pronunciar el encantamiento, pero no había terminado de abrir su boca para hacerlo cuando Zabini cayó desplomado ante ellas. Se voltearon rápidamente apuntando sus varitas para ver quien estaba a sus el espaldas.

-Theo- dijo Vicky sorprendida

-Gracias Nott, me salvaste de una- dijo Vely mirando fijamente a los ojos del chico, tomó a su hermana por el brazo y se dirigieron nuevamente hacia el castillo, dejando a Theo atrás viendo con desprecio el cuerpo inerte de Blaise.

Definitivamente una batalla terrible se estaba librando en el castillo, este se caía a pedazos, escombros yacían en el suelo, explosiones resonaban por la paredes y descifrar quien peleaba contra quien era difícil, Vely y Victoria caminaban casi corriendo entre aquel mar de luces que iban de un lado a otro apuntando con sus varitas a todo el que se la atravesaba y lanzándole maldiciones a todo mortífago que veían, sus amigos también se encontraban en lo mismo de vez que cuando veía a Hermione o Ginny pasar rápidamente, tropezaban contra cuerpos inertes en el piso cubiertos de sangre pero no tenían la fuerza de verificar quienes eran.

-"Crucio"- dijo Vely apuntando su varita a un mortífago que pretendía acorralarlas. –"Crucio"- repitió mientras Alecto se revolvía del dolor a causa de estos. –"Crucio"- repitió nuevamente, después de todo lo que estaban viviendo no sentían remordimientos por usar ese tipo de maldiciones, Vely vislumbró por un orificio que Harry y Dumbledore llegaban directamente a su oficina en escobas, y salió corriendo en esa dirección.

Victoria cayó pesadamente viendo como su hermana se marchaba, agotada de sostener la varita, porque cada vez se hacía mas doloroso pronunciar una maldición y temer que fuera él, otro rayo de luz verde se alzó en el aire, uno mas que robaba la luz de otro par de ojos, ella no sabía ya cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, dejando que todo pasara sobre ella, ignoraba el hecho de que ya nada tenía sentido, de que se sentía tan vacía que no le importaba lo que estuviera arrastrando a el mundo, los mortífagos, Voldemort. Otro cuerpo cayó a su lado, volteó suavemente y vio la máscara plateada, su corazón se contrajo, intentó contener la ganas de ver quien era, cerró los ojos y extendió el brazo, sin saber como una mano tomó su muñeca y la arrastró en la leve iluminación rojiza de una antorcha, ignoró la sensación de miedo evitando levantar su varita. Pero algo cambió…

-Desde cuando mi princesa es alguien que se da por vencida?- solo fue un susurro pero fue suficiente para devolverle algo que perecía haberse extinto en su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y notó el pálido y dulce rostro que tanto amaba.

-Tardaste- solo pudo susurrar mientras lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Lo sé, lo siento… pero no pude...- Victoria lo interrumpió se lanzó a sus labios y dejó que la acariciara.

-No importa- dijo ella se volvió hacia sus labios.

Harry y Dumbledore había llegado directamente a su oficina, el anciano se encontraba muy débil por la situación que habían tenido en la cueva, se sentó al borde de un escalón apoyando su cabeza en una mano mientras el pelinegro lo veía con preocupación escuchando los estruendos que venían del séptimo piso y otras áreas del castillo, habían visto la marca tenebrosa sobre el castillo y presentían que todo andaba mal, Harry miraba la puerta con insistencia con ganas de salir corriendo ver que pasaba y empezar a luchar necesitaba saber si Ginny y sus amigos estaban bien o si habían muertos.

-Ve tu Harry adelántate- dijo Albus con un dejo de dolor, el ojiverde asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo agazapado en la dirección en que venían los ruidos de pelea, su pie chocó contra algo suave y húmedo en el piso y tropezó, habían dos cuerpos tendidos, boca abajo en un charco de sangre, pero no había tiempo para investigar, vio unos cabellos rojizos moviéndose frente a él, Ginny estaba encerrada en un combate con un mortífago, Amycus esta riendo y disfrutando el juego.

-"Impedimenta"- gritó Harry, su hechizo golpeó a Amycus en el pecho, dio un grito de dolor y cayó pegando de una pared, corrió hacia la pelirroja y se abrazó a esta viendo como Ron, la profesora McGonagall y Lupin luchaban cada uno contra un mortífago diferente, mas allá vio a Tonks luchando contra un enorme mago rubio, que lanzaba maldiciones en todas direcciones, soltó lentamente a Ginny y se unió a la pelea.

Valery apareció en ese momento en donde se encontraban Theo y Victoria con más sangre en sus ropas que con la que se había ido, se devolvió en cuanto se dio cuenta de que había dejado atrás a su hermana, pero otro mortífago se había cruzado en su camino haciéndola usar otro maligno hechizo.

-Lo siento Nott, pero es mejor que mi hermana este conmigo al menos hasta que esto acabe- dijo Vely fríamente en lo que la pareja se dio cuenta de su presencia, se vía cansada, exhausta tal como Vicky, solo que ahora sangre salía de una pequeña abertura que tenía en su ceja. –No fue nada, solo otro mortífago- dijo limpiándose la herida al ver que estos la observaban con preocupación. –Muévete Victoria tenemos que irnos- gritó esta de repente.

-Tranquila Valery, que te pasa?- dijo Theo suavemente.

-Qué-qué me pasa? pasa que estoy exhausta, el hombre lobo ese casi me mata, a mi hermana casi la viola el sádico de tu amigo, casi caigo de la torre de astronomía, mi amigos por poco mueren o no se si ya lo han hecho, no se donde carajos esta Harry, he corrido por todo el castillo como una desquiciada buscando a Draco, mi cabello esta hecho un asco, estoy toda llena de sangre y la mayoría no es mía y las últimas horas han sido unas completas hijas de puta, eso te parece suficiente?- gritó la ojimiel llevándose una mano a la frente en gesto de desesperada preocupación, Victoria la veía pasmada, Theo por el contrario entendía por lo que estaba pasando.

-Victoria es mejor que vayas con ella- dijo dulcemente Theo. –Es más seguro- terminó lanzándole una mirada de compresión a la rizada.

-Gracias- contestó Vely con una mirada de desahogo y entregándole media sonrisa.


	17. La revelación

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Personajes como Victoria, Valeria, Andre... son de la creación de la retorcida mentesita de mi prima Lunatica Black y mía su servidora Vely... y de mi maléfico hermano que lo que quería era matar gente por doquier en esta historia, pero no se lo permitimos DEL TODO...**

**La Revelación.**

Vely corría apresuradamente halando a su hermana por un brazo hacia la oficina de Dumbledore hacía una rato lo había visto llegar con Harry y entrar por la ventana en unas escobas, necesitaba hablar con él, ver porque no se había presentado ante aquella guerra absurda y acabarla de una buena vez, dijo la contraseña y subió rápidamente, sin percatarse de la sombra de una mujer que sonreía abiertamente con impaciencia y balbuceaba con voz infantil mientras ponía su varita en su marca negra, al entrar la ojimiel no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos los cuerpos de Dumbledore y Snape estaban fríos e inertes en el suelo alguien los había matado "pero quien" pensó mientras veía a su hermano y a Draco apuntándose con sus varitas.

-Salgan de aquí Vely corre- dijo André ante la mirada pasmada de sus hermanas. –Draco es un asesino! –gritó este sin dejar de apuntar su varita hacia el rubio.

-Mentira!- gritó el ojigris con sus ojos llenos de rabia. –Eso es falso Vely, tú lo sabes- los ojos de Vely empezaron a cristalizarse dos de las personas que mas quería se enfrentaban a muerte, pero peor aún sentía grandes dudas hacia su ser amado.

-Draco como pudiste?- dijo Victoria sin salir de su asombro.

-Yo no lo hice, fue él-dijo el rubio señalando al pelinegro con su varita, Vicky comenzó a negar con la cabeza, no podía ser posible, cómo? si su hermano era incapaz de lago así, además él no era un mortífago, Vely miraba de un lado a otro como tratando de buscar una repuesta lógica. Fijo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas en los del rubio como tratando de averiguar que era lo que había pasado.

-Era aquí donde habías estado todo te tiempo, llevo horas buscándote por todo el castillo- dijo Vely con voz ahogada.

-Si era aquí, yo llegué y los encontré apuntando sus varitas al cuerpo del profesor Dumbledore, Snape trató de matarme pero yo fui más rápido- dijo André rápidamente.

-Mentira!- gritó nuevamente el ojigris lleno de impotencia, sin poder moverse y sin quitar los ojos de André por temor a que lo matara, el pelinegro apretó mas fuerte su varita intentando lanzar un hechizo pero Vely corrió rápidamente y se interpuso entre los dos.

-No, lo siento hermano pero si mataste a Snape no voy a dejar que mates a nadie mas y mucho menos a Draco- acentuó Vely sacando velozmente su varita y apuntándola a André, Victoria nerviosa veía aún desde la puerta el duelo que se debatía ahora entre sus dos hermanos.

-Estas loca deja que lo mate, si ha matado a Dumbledore como le fue encomendado será capaz también de matarte a ti- gritó mientras se lanzaban miradas desafiantes.

-Dime hermano a que viniste a Hogwarts a más de la mitad del año, hablando un perfecto búlgaro que ya no tienes, y vigilando no solo a nosotras sino a los chicos también a cada hora, buscando quien sabe que cosas en los pasillos a media noche, sabiendo que le fue encomendado algo de lo que tú no tenías ni idea y con esa marca negra que se te asoma por la manga rota de tu camisa - arrastró Vely fríamente las palabras, mientras la mirada del chico cambiaba instantáneamente ante su comentario, Vicky se llevó las manos a la boca en tono de sorpresa mientras comenzaban a salir lagrimas de sus ojos, Draco miraba confundido el pedazo de marca que se le notaba a André.

-Veo que ya no eres la misma niña tonta de antes hermanita… te has vuelto muy observadora… sí, soy un mortífago…- dijo el pelinegro esbozando una perversa sonrisa. -Un verdadero mortífago no como tu patético noviecito- Vely alzó firmemente su varita hasta el nivel del macabro rostro de su hermano. –tú no eres capaz de hacerme nada hermanita, me amas demasiado, y si saben lo que les conviene se pasaran a este bando, después de matar al cobarde de Draco claro- gélidas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Valery. –el señor tenebroso estará orgulloso de que yo si pudiera terminar la tarea que le mandó a ese traidor inútil.

-Porque haces esto André?– preguntó Victoria entre sollozos.

-Para honrar a nuestra madre y porque mi deseo mas grande es ser la mano derecha del señor tenebroso y llenarme de poder- dijo este maliciosamente.

-A nuestra madre- susurró Vicky mirando el piso totalmente confundida.

-Sí, ella era un mortífago, nuestro padre nos ocultó la verdad por temor… pero al ir a Durmstrang y compenetrarme con Karkarov me enteré de todo y guarde el secreto y decidí ser un mortífago… ella murió en manos de la orden del fénix hace quince malditos años- gritó el ojimiel lleno de ira, pero de pronto empezó a sonreír. –Por eso al enterarme del plan de mi señor tenebroso vine aquí para servirle y estarle mas cerca y esperar hasta ahora y cuando me di cuenta de que tu noviecito traicionó a mi señor subí para matar yo mismo a Dumbledore, lo cual fue muy fácil, jajajaja, en eso ellos entraron y el traidor de Snape me abalanzó y lo maté, y cuando me disponía a matar a Malfoy llegaron ustedes, el dúo fantástico- acentuó este mientras carcajeaba como si su cuerpo fuera poseído, pero instantáneamente volvió a su frialdad. –Por culpa de esos malditos mi mamá esta muerta- gritó con aún más fuerza. –y es hora de vengarme y tomar su lugar al lado del señor oscuro, si… yo soy valiente como ella… y no como papá… que es un grandísimo cobarde, ocultarse tras una vida de bondad y buenos actos con los sucios muggles ocultándonos la verdad sobre la gran Enebra Criyptic Ressemberg es el pecado mas grande que pudo cometer- arrastraba con odio las palabras, mientras se paseaba apuntándolos a los tres con su varita, Draco se extraño ante aquel nombre, sí, en algún momento se lo oyó decir a su padre.

-Si eso es cierto, entonces nuestra madre era una desgraciada- dijo Valery fríamente, los ojos de André se incendiaron de rabia, se veía su corpulento cuerpo subir y bajar mientras su respiración era cada vez más fuerte. – Y tú, eres digno hijo de ella- continuó disimulando el temor que ahora corría por sus venas.

-Cínica, como te atreves a decir algo así, ere su hija tan parecida a ella y no le llegas ni a los talones, solo eres una estúpida niña que se la pasa soñando con el amor y pensando en el bien, y no te das cuenta de que el bien esta aquí, es la sangre que corre por nuestro cuerpo y nos identifica como puros y nos da la potestad de hacer el mundo nuestro, el futuro viene hermanita, en manos de todos los mortífagos y de nuestro gran amo Lord Voldemort- gritó este con una sonrisa y abriendo sus brazos hacia arriba. Vely seguía parada firme ante André pensando en como acabar con la horrible pesadilla, Draco permanecía tras ella también apuntando su varita, Victoria se acercó lentamente hasta quedar de frente a su hermano y lo miró fijamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo veía con ternura y a la vez con dolor e ira, buscando en los ojos de él algún rastro de su querido hermano, en cambio este la miró con mas perversidad mientras se mordía su labio inferior constantemente como en un tic psicótico, esta lo vio con desolación sintiendo que jamás regresaría, aquel chico juguetón e inocente con quien compartieron su infancia, el hermano que ellas tanto amaban y que tanto las protegía, el rostro de Victoria se endureció ante el monstro que ahora tenía enfrente.

-Y que vas hacer Her-ma-ni-to si no nos unimos a tu bando oscuro, porque si te somos sinceras nosotras no queremos ser unas escorias como tú- dijo Victoria fríamente, André se puso mas energúmeno todavía, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tomó a la ojiverde por ambos brazos y la levantó hasta su cara.

-Entonces prepárate para lo peor- dijo con malevolencia mientras la lanzaba al otro lado de la habitación haciéndola pegar de una pared y apuntándola con su varita, Draco corrió hasta allá y se puso delante de ella.

-Maldito- gritó Vely fúrica mientras se le fue encima tratando de golpearlo pero este se la sacudió de un golpe en la cara mandándola también al piso y partiéndole el labio inferior. Draco que trataba de ayudar a la aturdida Victoria vio como Vely y André apuntaban sus varitas a sus caras, el pelinegro la veía con rabia, perversidad y malicia en sus ojos rojos, una liga que con ese gran cuerpo lo hacían ver aún mas atemorizante, la ojimiel lo veía con ira, dolor y temor, mientras escupía la sangre de su boca, pero no dejaba que este se apoderara de su cuerpo, seguía irguiendo su varita con más determinación que nunca apuntando al rostro de su hermano.

-Avada… dijeron los dos al unísono y después callaron, André inquirió en los ojos de su hermana viendo que estaba dispuesta a todo. –Kedavra- dijo esta más rápido que su hermano bajando la mirada al suelo, un rayo de luz verde salió de su varita y sintió a su hermano desplomarse ante ella mientras cerraba los ojos, gruesas lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas mientras lloraba silenciosamente, Victoria dejó salir un grito que inundó todo el recinto seguido de otro que ahogo en el pecho de Draco, el rubio contemplaba impactado toda la escena mientras abrazaba a Victoria, no sabía que hacer quería abrazar a Vely, decirle que todo estaba bien, pero sentía que no era una muy buena idea en ese momento. Harry, Ginny y Ron acompañados por Lupin y la profesora McGonagall llegaron en ese instante, todos quedaron estupefactos ante aquella imagen, Harry corrió hacia el cuerpo del profesor Dumbledore y empezó a llorar en su pecho.

-Fue mi hermano- dijo Valery secamente mientras se levantaba del piso. –André, él lo mató- concluyó saliendo de la oficina, Draco ante la mirada inquisitoria de Lupin comenzó a contar lo sucedido mientras Vicky afirmaba todo entre llantos, incluso ofreció sus recuerdos para que confirmaran la historia, Harry sacó algo del bolsillo de la túnica del profesor se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y salió del salón tropezando a Ron que lloraba silenciosas lágrimas igual que Ginny, la profesora lloraba ruidosamente.

Vely se encontraba en el pasillo frente a un ventanal mirando al vacío. Harry se paró detrás de ella y la volteó bruscamente, ella siguió sin decir nada mirando ahora el pecho del pelinegro, que la veía con rabia y los ojos llenos de lágrimas como esperando una explicación.

-Yo… no sabía que el era un mortífago- dijo finalmente la rizada y nuevas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. –Ese maldito… nos engaño a todos- las palabras salían ahogadas de su pecho. –Lo maté Harry… yo lo maté… a mi hermano- concluyó esta abrazándose del ojiverde, este la abrazó con fuerza pegándola contra su pecho y pasando una mano por sus alborotados rizos. Harry sentía rabia, dolor, frustración, nuevamente había perdido a un ser querido y no había podido hacer nada para impedirlo, el pelinegro inconscientemente la apretaba cada vez mas fuerte contra él haciéndola sentir dolor, pero a ella no le importaba porque sentía que debía morir después de haber hecho lo que hizo, como decían sentía que su alma se rasgaba, se partía, se fragmentaba, haber matado a su hermano era algo que no se perdonaría nunca, lo único que hacía mas liviano el peso de su conciencia es que había salvado a sus seres queridos y tal vez muchas personas mas, Valery se separó lentamente fijando su mirada en los ojos de Harry.

-Ya acabó todo?- preguntó ella suavemente, el pelinegro recordó lo que traía en el bolsillo, este sacó el guardapelo lo abrió y extrajo un pedacito de pergamino que estaba encajado donde debía estar un retrato:

Al señor oscuro…

Sé que moriré antes de que lea esto,

Pero quiero que sepas que fui yo quien descubrió tu

secreto.

He robado el autentico Horcrux e intentare destruirlo

lo antes posible.

Me enfrento a la muerte con la esperanza de que

Cuando te enfrenten,

Serás mortal una vez más.

R.A.B.

-Ya acabó todo?- preguntó nuevamente ante la cara de asombro de Harry. En ese momento observaron por el ventanal que una nube negra se formó en el bosque prohibido, Harry se llevó su mano a la cicatriz donde empezaba sentir un dolor agudo que lo hizo caer de rodillas mientras imágenes de Voldemort llegando al bosque pasaban por su mente. Vely lo miraba espantada dejando caer su varita trató de sostenerlo para que no cayera completamente al piso, luego escucharon unas malignas carcajadas, Vely tanteó su varita en el piso pero no la encontró.

-Buscabas esto querida?- dijo la mujer con voz infantil mientras la lanzaba la varita lo mas lejos de ellos, Vely volteó asustada sosteniendo a aun a Harry que trataba de levantarse. –Mi señor tenebroso ya esta aquí, no te da miedo Harry?- preguntó con su maliciosa y aniñada voz. –Acabará contigo tal cual como yo acabé con Sirius, jajajaja yo mate a Sirius Black jajajaja- Harry se incorporó ante la situación, y Bellatrix agarró bruscamente a Valery por el cuello y la apuntó con su varita.

-Suéltala- gritó Harry impotente, Bella lo miraba sonriente.

-Harry Potter solo es un pequeño que cree que puede salvar el mundo verdad?- dijo aniñada. –No la voy a soltar, no quiero, ella va a ser mi juguete mientras tú caminas al encuentro del señor tenebroso- acentuó. –Ahora camina, no creas que va a venir a buscarte tú tienes que ir ante su grandeza, sino quieres que todos tus amigos mueran claro- concluyó esta arrastrando las palabras y guiando a Harry y a Vely hacia el bosque prohibido, Amycus apareció tambaleante por una esquina y se les unió hora apuntando a Harry.


	18. Voldemort! El Fin

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Personajes como Victoria, Valeria, Andre... son de la creación de la retorcida mentesita de mi prima Lunatica Black y mía su servidora Vely... y de mi maléfico hermano que lo que quería era matar gente por doquier en esta historia, pero no se lo permitimos DEL TODO...**

**Voldemort.**

Draco salió en compañía de Victoria de la oficina de Dumbledore después de dar sus declaraciones, necesitaba encontrar a Valery tenerla entre sus brazos, recorría el pasillo donde momentos antes habían estado Vely y Harry y encontró la varita de esta, la examinaba mientras Victoria se había quedado atónita mirando por la venta.

-Pero que rayos!- dijo la ojiverde asombrada, el rubio levantó la vista y vio hacia el bosque prohibido, donde se había creado la nube negra ahora se encontraba la marca tenebrosa, este salió corriendo sin decir palabra alguna, pero tropezó con una jadeante Hermione que venía llena de escombros.

-Maldita sea Granger quítate de mi caminó- gritó Draco mientras separaba del piso ahora ayudado por Vicky que lo había alcanzado.

-Bellatrix la tiene- dijo Hermione con voz ahogada. –La lleva al bosque junto con Harry y otro mortífago, hay que avisarle a Dumbledore, Voldemort esta aquí- el temor aumentó en el corazón de Draco.

-Él esta muerto- dijo victoria suavemente, la confusión y el dolor inundaron los ojos de Herms.

-Victoria ve y avísales a los que están en la oficina, que reúnan a todos los que quedan y se dirijan hasta allá, es hora de saber si es verdad que Potter es el elegido, tu vienes conmigo- dijo mirando fríamente a Hermione. –De algo debe servir que seas la primera en la clase- dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia el bosque y Hermione lo seguía limpiándose las lágrimas.

Al llegar a donde se encontraba el señor tenebroso vieron a u grupo de mortífagos reunidos al rededor de él, Vely vio a Theo mas allá revolviéndose del dolor mientras Parkinson le lanzaba el maleficio "Crucio".

-Aaaa llego mi invitado, hola Harry Potter- dijo Voldemort alegremente. –Y veo que traes una amiga, aaa y de Slytherin, se nota que estas mejoran tus amistades, donde esta la sangre sucia Harry?- el ojiverde lo miraba con odio y repugnancia sintiendo que su momento había llegado.

-Puedo quedarme a jugar con ella mi señor?- peguntó Bellatrix con voz aniñada.

-Claro, claro no creo que la amiga se oponga, estará en buenas manos- contestó este sonriendo. –Ahora Harry saca tu varita vamos-vamos- el duelo empezó nuevamente como hacia cuatro años en el cementerio, al ser su varita hermanas no podían hacerse mucho daño.

Bellatrix reía como desquiciada viendo el duelo mientras enterraba las unas en el cuello de Vely que luchaba por zafarse, de repente sintió que la soltaba y caía detrás de ella, volteo rápidamente a ver quien había lanzado aquel Avada pero no vio a nadie, tomó la varita de Bella y se escondió tras un árbol, al parecer nadie había notado la ausencia de aquellas risas frenéticas, todos estaban demasiado concentrados en el duelo, Valery que se asomaba tras el árbol para ver lo que acontecía sintió una respiración en su cuello, ya conocía aquel, aquellas ansias, aquellas garras que tocaban su cuello, era Fenrir Greyback, "pero este maldito no se muere" pensó mientras se volteaba rápidamente quedando frente a frente.

-Ahora si no te me escaparás- susurró mientras la rizada lo veía llena de asco.

-Noooo- gritó Draco. –Avada Kedavra- dijo mientras el lobo se desplomaba a los pies de Valery y el rubio salía a abrazarla. –Tenemos que escondernos- dijo pero no se habían dado cuenta de que a su alrededor imperaba el silencio, el duelo había parado repentinamente.

-Aaaa pero si es Draco Malfoy… y salvó a su dulce noviecita- dijo Volt con voz tranquila, Harry lo veía lleno de impotencia, jadeaba y estaba doblado a la mitad, su cicatriz le dolía mas que nunca, Draco se paró al frente de Vely en gesto protector y viendo al señor oscura con mirada desafiante. –Que pensaría Lucius en este si viera a su hijo el traidor, porque lo hiciste? Por amor? por eso insignificancia lo has perdido todo lo que te he ofrecido, toda la grandeza- dijo este alzando su varita. –"Crucio"- Draco cayó de rodillas estremeciéndose del dolor mientras Vely se arrodilló ante él con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Yaaa por favor yaaaa!- suplicó Valery llorando. –Basta.

-"Crucio"- repitió Voldemort con una sonrisa macabra, Draco ahora se revolvía de dolor en el piso mientras la rizada trataba de aferrarse a su pecho.

-Ya basta- gritó Hermione saliendo detrás de unos árboles corriendo hacia Harry.

-Llegó tu noviecita Potter, eso es bueno que tengas espectadores, que vean como voy acabar contigo- dijo mientras se dirigió a un mortífago y le quitó su varita, en ese momento llegó Victoria corriendo y se puso tras de Harry poniendo en un movimiento rápido algo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón mientras Herms la cubría. –jajajaja y es que ahora son las niñas la que van a pelear ti-

-Te lo envía McGonagall- susurró Vicky lanzando una mirada de soslayo alrededor de ellos para verificar que nadie se había dado cuenta, en ese momento llegaron alumnos he integrantes de la orden todos dispuestos a luchar, los mortífagos se esparcieron para pelear contra estos, Hagrid, Lupin, Ginny, Tonks… fueron los primeros en llegar, Vicky vislumbró a Theo desmayado corrió hacia él enfrentándose a Pansy –Avada Kedavra- gritó Victoria a Pansy, Vely había arrastrado a Draco al resguardo de un árbol. Quedaron solo Voldemort y Harry viéndose con odio, Hermione y dos mortífagos a las espaldas de su señor oscuro, el ojiverde buscó en su bolsillo lo que había depositado Vicky y sintió un objeto alargado con protuberancias, lo había visto muchas veces en manos de Dumbledore, era su varita, Harry la tomó y lentamente la alzó frente a Voldemort manteniéndola firme, mientras la sostenía recordaba el poder y la grandeza de su profesor vio a los ojos a su enemigo decido a acabar con el, el maligno cambió su confiado semblante ante aquella imagen un halo de inseguridad pasó por sus ojos y nuevamente empezó el duelo. El ojiverde sentía el poder de la varita cada de vez que golpeaba los rayos de luz que venían de su contrincante, por su cabeza pasaron miles de recuerdos, buenos, malos sentía rabia, cansancio, ganas de terminar todo aquello de una buena vez, ya estaba harto de ver sangre y sufrimintos en todos, dos palabras vinieron a su mente:

-Un hechizo-, se decía

-Solo un hechizo-, pero se sentía incapaz de pronunciarlo.

-Eso no lo acabará del todo-

-Pero te dará la oportunidad de volver a empezar- cerró los ojos corrió hacia un lado para desprenderse del hechizo que enfrentaba en ese momento, de sus labios salió un rápido pero contundente -Avada Kedavra- que dio justo en el corazón de Voldemort (si es que lo tenía), este dio un vuelco en el aire y cayó boca arriba con los ojos abiertos mientras un humo negro salió de su cuerpo alejándose. Harry quedo paralizado después de decir aquellas palabras, no podía creer lo que había dicho y hecho, Hermione corrió hacia este y se la guindó del cuello en un abrazo, pero este no le dio importancia, por su mente pasaron todas la clases que le había dado los momentos que había compartido con el y el viaje que hicieron esa noche.

-Ya todo acabó- dijo Hermione en su cuello mientras sollozaba.

-No todo empieza de nuevo, me espera un viaje en busca de los Horcrux. La que se debatía tras ellos se fue disolviendo los mortífagos al ver a su Señor caído iban desapareciendo, el en bosque solo quedaban cuerpos sin alma, sollozos, dolor y lamentos de las personas que habían defendido al mundo en aquella horrible guerra. Harry caminó desolado hacia el castillo, por lo menos por los momentos la pesadilla había acabado.

Lo que restaba de noche había pasado rápidamente, la enfermería estaba copada y no quedaba espacio para los heridos y muchos habían sido traslados a San Mungo, dos de las camillas de la enfermería estaban ocupadas por Draco y Theo débiles por los Crucios. Vely observaba desde la entrada toda la revuelta que había, Vicky no se separaba de Theo, Ron, Herms y Ginny estaban con Bill y el resto de su familia, Harry había acabado de pasar por su lado dirigiéndose afuera, al lado de la cama de Draco estaba Narcissa hablando con él sobando su frente y sollozando, y Luna velaba el sueño del desmayado Neville.

Victoria veía a Theo sumido en un sueño profundo que lo llevaba casi a la inconsciencia, sentía su mano fría entre las suyas, gélidas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de ojos verdes sentía el temor de no verlo despertar, de no ver su sonrisa nuevamente y sus iluminados ojos llenos de vida, su corazón se contraía entre su pecho cuando sintió que el castaño apretaba su mano, al abrió los ojos vio aquella chica que tanto amaba sollozando ahora de alegría por su despertar, le dio una débil y esta se lanzó a su pecho en un profundo abrazo.

-Te Amo- susurro débilmente, ella se levantó suavemente a contemplo con dulzura el rostro del chico, mientras sentía acelerarse su corazón nuevamente ante aquellas palabras. –Quiero que seas la dueña de mi vida y que de ahora en adelante seas tú la que guíe mis pasos en este mundo- concluyó, los ojos de Vicky se cristalizaron nuevamente y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-Y tú serás el dueño de mi mundo, Te Amo Theodore- acercó sus labios a los de él y se juntaron en beso casi interminable.

Valery no aguantaba aquel ambiente de lágrimas, angustias y lamentos, se dirigió a los terrenos de Hogwarts donde se encontraba la tumba blanca del profesor Dumbledore, Harry estaba allí observando en silencio el cuerpo de Dumbledore que se veía tan tranquilo, tan en paz consigo mismo, Vely pasó una mano por la espalda Harry y este se volteó dándole un suave abrazo.

-Al final de todo siempre me vas a tener a tu lado- susurró esta en su oído. –Como aquel deseo.

-Siempre juntos- Dijo este dándole un beso en la mejilla y marchándose dejándola en compañía de aquellos pasos que se aproximaban, Vely se volteó y vio a Draco caminado débilmente hasta ella, Narcissa estaba parada unos metros mas atrás, el rubio se quedó mirándola fijamente a la ojimiel por unos segundos, luego alzó una rosa amarilla que traía en su mano derecha entregándosela, Vely la tomó y vio sorprendida un bello anillo de diamante que había entre los pétalos amarillos, la rizada vio al ojigris y luego a Narcissa la cual le sonrió suavemente dando un gesto de aprobación, luego vio fijamente a Draco mientras sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse.

-Aceptas Ser Mi Esposa?- preguntó Draco con una dulce sonrisa, al terminar de escuchar estas palabras Vely acercó sus labios a los de él dándole un suave beso mezclado con amor, dulzura y deseo.

- Espero que ésa sea suficiente respuesta, aunque si no te parece suficiente puedo darte todos los que quieras.

_Hola Harry te escribo para decirte que todo ha ido muy bien últimamente; antes de volver a América encontramos a Nagini "al fin" Draco la ha destruido fue la más escurridiza pero ya todo llegó a su final, gracias por mandarnos la espada de Gryffindor para poder lograrlo, te la enviaré a penas mis dos pequeños hijos Scorpius y Máximus, y Draco me dejen un poco de tiempo._

_Por cierto Victoria hace una semanas dio a luz a su primer hijo le llamaron Gaspard así lo quiso Theo, me enteré de que Luna y Neville se casarán, es excelente ya me mandaron la invitación espero que nos veamos en la boda ansío compartir con ustedes, los extraño mucho, ¿es increíble como pasa el tiempo verdad? ya han pasado diez años desde… mejor obvio eso… bueno espero que les vaya de maravilla como a nosotros aquí, ¿se oye lejos no?, pero fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer para comenzar a olvidar, todo por aquí es muy lindo deberían visitarnos algún día; dale nuestras felicitaciones a Ron y a Hermione por su bebita, y saludos a tus pequeños y a Ginny, recuerden que los llevo en mi corazón._

_Siempre a tu lado Valery Malfoy_.

-Gracias por leer, se los agradezco mucho, si les gustó dejen un Review… Los amooo! Hay otra en camino pero está en creación Atte: Vely Malfoy!


End file.
